The Enemy of My Enemy
by criminally charmed
Summary: An unexpected enemy? An enemy that the Tracys thought they were safe from? "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Just when Alan thought his future was settled, an unholy alliance casts doubt if he will even have a future.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I would not could not on them on a star. I would not could **__**not own them in a bar...I'm, how much tequila would I have had? Actually after about the 15th or 16th shot, I usually would just get really sleepy. Been a while since I could indulge like that. Sad part was I never got hung over. Sleep for a few hours, then get up and go about my business. Ticked off some people.**_

_**Oh, yeah. The disclaimer. (Clears throat) I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own them here or there, I do not own them anywhere.**_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

A woman sat in the corner of the café of Hotel Café Royal, in the fashionable Mayfair District of London, sipping on her tea.

Most of the café was set up for elegant dining and quiet conversation. But in a small part of the bar, a news station, set to silent, was set up. Gesturing to an attendant when an image caught her eye, the woman was given an ear piece so she could listen to the news story.

…_just received these images, released from Tracy Enterprises. Alan Tracy, youngest son of billionaire Jeff Tracy, married his childhood sweetheart, Tin-Tin Kyrano at the family home on Tracy Island. Both of the couple will be working for Tracy Enterprises, the bride working research and development with her newly acquired degree in Electronic Engineering from MIT and the groom having a degree in Mechanical Engineering from Harvard. Alan is also, as of last week, a New York Times bestseller with his first novel."_

"_Rebecca, the couple looks beautiful – like a casting call for a Disney fairy tale._

"_Don't they, Mike? As you know, I have known the Tracys most of my life through my aunt and nicer people you won't meet. Alan has been through a great deal in his young life and has only seemed to come through the better for it. But now it looks like a page has been turned and the young couple, headed for a romantic honeymoon in Tuscany are destined for a happily ever after for their fairytale romance. We at Wolf News wish them all the best."_

Coldly pulling out the ear piece, the woman handed it back. She had been trying to relax after her recent "tragedy". Really, her first husband died having been "poisoned" by the herbal healer his family had always used (the old woman should have really watched out and made sure no one tampered with her goods while brewing). Two years later, her second husband had committed suicide when he had "lost" his investors money – yeah right. Good thing she kept her own accounts under her maiden name.

And now, her latest spouse, dead when his housekeeper had found him with her sixteen year old daughter…it was amazing what some "herbal stimulants" and brainwashing could create – a situation so appalling that no one wanted to look to closely at the "grieving widow" who had quickly fled the country to escape the embarrassment.

And enjoy the money.

But now this. That little bastard was alive, well and apparently getting the happiness that had been denied her. But she had had years to research Alan Tracy. Years to figure out the truth behind the legend. To find someone who hated the "Golden Tracy" as much as she did. Tapping a file, she slipped it into her bag and stood up, exiting the café.

The concierge walked up to her in the lobby.

"Madame Yoshida," he asked politely, "how can we serve you?"

The concierge knew she had married twice more – that was his business, after all – but with one spouse a suicide who was responsible for a massive Ponzi scheme and a second a pervert murdered by one of his servants, anyone could understand why she had quickly gone back to her first husband's name.

"I need a car and directions to West Yorkshire," she said firmly.

"I can get a driver for you - "

"No, I need to go by myself. Just the car, Albert. Thank you."

Soon she was on her way, her GPS leading her ever closer to her ultimate goal – the destruction of Alan Tracy.

* * *

West Yorkshire England isn't really a bad place…By all accounts, it is a rather nice place, as places go.

Unless you happen to go to Her Majesty's Prison Wakefield.

The prison holds some of the most dangerous men in England, men who have committed atrocities so vile they are not mentioned in polite society. To call some of these men monsters is to be kind.

But one resident is called a monster even by his fellow inmates.

Trangh Belagant, more widely known as the terrorist "The Hood", was serving a term of no less than forty years and no more than one hundred. It was the Assurant of Her Majesty's court that the Hood would only be released when he was truly rehabilitated, when he earnestly believed that what he did was wrong.

It was a commonly held belief he would be there until he died.

The Hood received no visitors. That suited everyone fine as no one wanted to deal with him any more than they had to. He rarely left his cell, even his meals being brought to him by his cellmate, a monstrous man who went by the moniker of Mullion. A former professional fighter, the man had been banned from the sporting world when he began to enjoy his opponents pain a bit too much. No one objected to the Hood isolating himself – it spared the staff and the other inmates.

Some scientist, employed by a company in America, found that maintaining a machine that created a low frequency "white noise" disrupted the man's concentration when he was outside of the cell, making sure none of the "mind games" he had liked to employ when he first came to Wakefield would be of use. It was then the Hood began to refuse to leave his cell, preferring to sit and read and ignore most people around him.

A situation that suited everyone else just fine.

But today the Hood had a visitor. An elegantly dressed woman, with high end clothes and a half-veiled hat sat in a room that made a mockery of her designer wear. She had introduced herself as Rena Belagant and had paperwork that showed she was the prisoner's niece.

The Hood entered the room and silently moved to the table to sit down. Looking at the guards, they quietly backed to the door.

"You are not my niece," he said in Malaysian, not expecting her to answer correctly.

Yet she did.

Rena "Gina" Tanaka Yoshida smiled coldly at the Hood. "No. I am not. But what do you expect? They think all Asians look alike. I am Japanese, not Malaysian."

"Not completely," the Hood said coolly.

Lowering her head in what could be presumed as a nod, Gina agreed. "No. My mother was British. She died six weeks after the man I was supposed to marry died. My father informed her a marriage was being arranged for me, in an attempt to regain my family's honor. They felt I had disgraced them with my righteous anger towards the gaijin I held responsible for my love's death. Unfortunately for me, Mother's hotel was the sight of a terrorist attack and she never made it to Japan. I was quickly married off to a man five years older than my father."

"Hiromi Yoshida?" the Hood smirked. "Yes, I had heard he had married a much younger woman in a quest for heirs. He died less than six months later."

Smirking herself, Gina didn't bat an eye. "My husband was a firm believer in herbal therapies. The old woman who mixed his all-natural Viagra made a big mistake. The bigger mistake she made was trusting me to "hide" her book of remedies. I denied having it and have learned so much. Including how to blend solutions to many a problem. That would account for my next two husbands."

"Mind control?" the Hood asked.

"Among others. There were two brothers in America I thought would help me destroy the one who stole my true love from me. I fed the younger herbs to feed his rage and the elder ones to focus on protecting the younger, my berserker…Unfortunately, when the younger brother was killed by one of my enemy's foot soldiers, the elder brother descended into madness. I'll have to work on that. He has a brilliant mind and one that must not be lost to my cause," Gina mused.

"And why should any of this interest me?"

Slipping a newspaper clipping across the table, Gina's eyes were cold. "Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend – are you not?"

The Hood picked up the article, freshly printed and only hours old.

ALAN TRACY, YOUNGEST SON OF BILLIONAIRE JEFF TRACY, WEDS IN PRIVATE CEREMONY ON TRACY ISLAND

The picture, of a beaming Alan Tracy holding his niece, his rightful heir, Tin-Tin, closely, both of their faces shining with love and happiness, filled the Hood with anger.

"He dares to sully my blood with his worthless self?" the Hood hissed.

"Alan Tracy's godfather, who happens to be Jeff Tracy's attorney, campaigned to be the lawyer who made sure you are serving as long a sentence as he could manage. I wondered why – why would a man so respected in business law push to take on a case of alleged terrorism? It had to be personal. You supposedly not only attacked the Thunderbirds, but the Commander's son, a minor child at the time. Alan Tracy would have been what? Fourteen or fifteen at the time? I have spent a great deal of time trying to find a way to destroy Alan Tracy. And I have found it," Gina smirked. "His family. His family is everything to him. And I will toy with them as a mouse is toyed with by a cat. Injuries, scares, whatever it takes. Some may even die."

Gina leaned back with a cold look on her face. "Alan Tracy will want to die a thousand times over before he does."

"And what part do I play in this?" the Hood asked.

"For now, nothing," Gina smiled, a pleasant enough one if you missed her hate-filled eyes. "But I will find a way to get you out. And when I do, minor skirmishes will end. I will hold off on the war until I have my most honorable general, won't I?"

The Hood nodded. He knew Gina wanted to use him. That was fine by him. Yes, the enemy of my enemy was my friend. But you also kept both close by…

So much easier to ram a knife through their ribs like that.

* * *

In Tracy Two, Alan leaned back, holding Tin-Tin close to him as he tenderly kissed her sleeping head.

"You know, I won't tell if you guys want to do more than snuggle," Gordon smirked as he leaned in the doorway.

"No, you'd imply," Alan sighed. "That would be worse. Besides, Tin and I waited this long. We can wait until we are in Lady P's villa. Did you call Julie?"

Gordon shrugged. "I thought I'd surprise her. You really think she wants to see me? She did leave while you were still in the hospital."

"Gordo – she loves you. Don't blow this one. I think you would regret it for the rest of your life."

Smiling at his little brother, Gordon nodded. "I'm gonna do my best, Sprout."

Laughing, Alan shook his head. "Like Dad always says – that's all we can ask for. Now, shouldn't we be approaching Tuscany now?"

Nodding again, Gordon went back to the controls, removing the auto pilot as he talked to the control tower and plotted their decent. Soon…everything would be alright soon.

In the cabin, Tin-Tin sat up with a gasp.

"Sweetheart?" Alan asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

"The plane," Tin-Tin looked around nervously. "You were flying the plane and it went down…oh, God Alan…"

"Honey, I'm not even flying it right now," Alan laughed. "And I'm fine. We're fine…In fact," Alan said with an attempt at a leer, "you are amazing."

He nuzzled her neck with a low growl, making Tin-Tin laugh and then sigh. "Oh, yeah…fine," she sighed again.

"We'll be landing soon!" Gordon called out. "Buckle up and get your clothes back on."

Sighing again – not the pleasant sound it was a moment before, Tin-Tin glanced at Alan. "Who had the brilliant idea to have THAT brother fly us out?"

Alan just laughed. Nothing could bother him today. Today was the start of the rest of their lives. But as the plane began its decent into Milan, a cold shiver ran down his spine…

A/N will update as often as I can but a week to ten days will probably be the average. I am still working two jobs, and have some personal concerns. One is my mother's health has not rebounded and we are talking with the palliative care nurse. So reviews I will appreciate, constructive criticism I will respect, and anonymous insults will be deleted after I mock them with a few select friends. Oh, you don't know what friends are? That doesn't surprise me. CC


	2. Chapter 2

The Enemy of My Enemy

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I would not could not on them on a star. I would not could **__**not own them in a car...Heck, I technically don't own the car, I am making payments, so the bank still owns eighty percent of it.**_

_**And an apology before I even start. I am not Italian, have never been there (would like to) and do not speak the language. This is Google translator at work. So be kind.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Julie Maxwell stood still, poised and ready to dive in. She had already competed in two events, the two hundred meter backstroke – not her strongest so she was pleased to have gotten a bronze, and the 200 meter relay, which her team had captured the gold. But Julie wanted a gold that was hers and hers alone. And the 800 meter freestyle was considered "her" event.

Breathing in and out, Julie pushed any other thoughts out of her head. There was no family who only noticed her for what they thought they would get out of her, no Gordon (although that hurt a bit, she still loved the goon), no nothing to distract her from her win.

"GO JULES!"

Julie glanced up, catching the auburn hair dancing off of Gordon's head. Seeing the love and pride in his face made her smile. When he blew her a kiss, Julie absolutely beamed.

"Tracy!" Coach Matt Cohen yelled. "Stop distracting my swimmer!" But it was said with laughter in his voice. Matt had been on the Men's Olympic team with Gordon – although he had competed in quite a few events, compared to Gordon's one – and no one not named Tracy had smiled bigger when Gordon won the gold…

Even as Matt stood next to Gordon on the podium with his silver.

"You can do it Jules!" Gordon yelled, winking at Matt even as he waved roses at Julie. They were yellow roses, her favorite.

Julie gave a quick nod at both men and refocused herself with a grin. She was going to do this, she was going to win…

Then Julie blocked everything else out as the voice of the announcer called out for the swimmers to take their mark…

* * *

Alan and Tin-Tin had arrived at the villa, smiling at the fabulous view before glancing nervously at each other. They had waited to consummate their relationship for years…and now that they were married and finally alone…

"Let's go get dinner first," Alan blurted out nervously. Seeing Tin-Tin's startled look, he smiled and took her hands in his.

"Tin, we have the rest of our lives for, um, that. I know, we've taken more cold showers than anyone should have to take in ten lifetimes. But for now, let's enjoy ourselves. Parker told me about this fantastic restaurant in the village that sounds like an Italian Miss Millie's. Afterwards, we can walk on the beach before coming back here and um," he stumbled at the end.

Tin-Tin laughed before running butterfly kisses down Alan's face before nuzzling his neck. "OK, I know better than to get between a Tracy man and food. Let's go."

Alan would have protested but he was kinda hungry…

As Tin-Tin cuddled close before they headed to the rental car (Alan was glad Lady P didn't keep a car here, he would have been hard pressed to ignore a pink car – or use one), Alan couldn't help but smile. Life was just about perfect - he was happy, his brothers (provided Gordon didn't screw up with Julie again) were settled and happy, the family as a whole was all healthy and happy. Life was full of promise and bad times were behind him.

A cold shiver ran down his spine, as if just having that thought was sending a flashing neon invitation to fate – _"C'mon, bitch – give me your best shot_." But Alan ignored it…

He would later wish he hadn't.

* * *

Gina Tanaka coolly reviewed the information she had available to her. Alan Tracy had a large family, a series of accidents and mishaps could – and if she could help it, would – to the members of the Tracy clan. Ultimately, Alan's tragic demise could be chalked up as an accident as well.

No. No Gina wanted Alan to die but it would be by her hands, she needed to see the light fade from those blue eyes. Those eyes…Tomo had always spoken of Alan's eyes…

"_Will you stop looking at that picture," Gina snapped. "One would think I should be jealous of your love for Alan Tracy."_

"_You of all people know I don't swing that way, Gina," Tomo had sighed as he had set down a picture of Alan he had taken when he had run about to Wharton's for a track meet. "And I have told you, Alan is my otouto."_

"_That gaijin is not your family," Gina exclaimed, rolling her eyes._

"_Family is what you make it," Tomo had said firmly in response. "And I consider Alan my little brother. Family is very important to me. Do not belittle that to me again."_

"_Dali," Gina cooed. "I just want to know that when I am with you, I have your full attention."_

_Tomo frowned. He disliked it when Gina called him that, knowing that some younger Japanese women would say "dali" or darling to their boyfriends. But to most Japanese, love was something private – there were no Japanese words for "sweetheart". It was little things like that which convinced him to keep Gina as a College girlfriend, but to seriously consider letting his uncle's mother-in-law, a respected matchmaker, start looking for a proper wife for him._

_Besides, if Gina didn't get along with his family – and Alan was a part of that – Tomo would never move forward with the relationship._

_Not to mention what his mother had said. "Marry that girl, Tomo, and expect to visit me in prison after I strangle her at the first family gathering."_

"_Such blue eyes," Gina had murmured, regaining Tomo's attention. "I can't see the interest in blue eyes like that."_

_Tomo had smiled. "Well, a lot of girls – and even a few boys – would disagree with you. But it is the expressiveness of Alan's eyes that are the most amazing. In his case, the quote is right – the eyes are the mirror of the soul. And Alan's is a pure and noble soul with a loving and gentle heart. He has the strength and pride of a warrior but so much love…Well, everything he is – you can see it in his eyes."_

_When Tomo brushed past Gina as his phone went off, Gina became furious when Tomo ignored her as he answered it and Alan Tracy appeared on-screen. Soon the two were rapidly speaking in a hodge-podge of English and Japanese, making Gina lose track of the conversation. She grabbed her bag in fury and stomped out, slamming the door. Waiting on the other side for a minute, Gina waited a moment before opening it back up quietly._

_Tomo never even looked back, still in animated conversation with the teenager Gina was quickly coming to hate._

"It was your fault," Gina murmured as she tapped Alan Tracy's wedding picture. "I hate you." Gina stabbed at the picture with a nail file. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" the woman begin to rant, her voice on the rise as she repeated stabbed at the image until Alan's face was absolutely obliterated.

* * *

Alan and Tin-Tin walked hand and hand through the streets of the village of Populopnia, smiling and occasionally pointing sites out to each other. The villagers were all friendly and smiling as well. While the "Exclusive" enclave that held several expensive villas had annoyed the locals at first, having claimed some former public beaches, they had learned that the five homes were all purchased – or used by friends or family of – people who just wanted some peace and quiet.

And the jobs maintaining and supplying the villas paid very well.

Lady Penelope was a particular favorite of the villagers and having the young couple who she had told her local housekeeper would be here on their honeymoon made the romantic Italians all sigh and smile indulgently. So far, the pair had been much like the lady in pink – warm, friendly and polite. The fact that the young man spoke Italian also made many of the local appreciative.

After all, Italian was a beautiful language.

The honeymooners were just about to return to their rental car to head back to the villa when an elderly woman planted herself in their path. Giving a close look at Tin-Tin, she nodded briefly before grasping Alan's face in her hands and whispering, "Testato da fuoco e ghiaccio, figlio di un figlio della terra. Cuore coraggioso e nobile spirito, gare accanimento contro la logica. Sussurra la morte, ma il cuore resta fermo. Sarà voi chi sarà il padre del fenice, e che si fermerà la morte e le tenebre dalla sua vittoria."

"Nonna!" a younger woman came running from a small shop, putting an arm around the older woman. She smiled and shook her head, speaking in clear if accented English. "I'm sorry, I was in back doing inventory. She wanders at times."

The younger woman looked sad suddenly. "My grandmother has been worse since my mother passed a month ago. Mama was the only one of her children to survive to adulthood. It's…"

"It's wrong for a parent to outlive their children," Alan said kindly, taking the old woman's hands. As she squeezed his hands back she whispered something as her granddaughter led her away.

"Teresa has the sight," an old man said, nodding at Alan. "Heed her words and be grateful for the blessing she gave you." Then he too entered a small store, closing the door behind him.

"Alan," Tin-Tin said. "Italian is close enough to French for me to understand the blessing she said before she left. But what did she tell you before?"

Sucking in a breath, Alan nodded before he translated for his bride. "Tested by fire and ice, the son of a son of the earth. Brave heart and noble spirit, rage races against logic. Whisper death, but the heart remains steadfast. It will be you who will be the father of the phoenix, and that will stop the death and darkness of his victory."

"So," Tin-Tin said with false lightness as Alan held open the car door for her. "Our oldest son is to be called Phoenix?"

Alan chuckled. "No, I won the pool with my brothers; our oldest son would be Jefferson Tracy the Second. But our oldest daughter will be Samantha. No Phoenix Tracy if you please."

"Alan," Tin-Tin laughed as he started the car. "Elizabeth is the only girl…"

"And Samantha will be the next girl," Alan said firmly.

Tin-Tin laughed again and shook her head. Alan so had it in his head that their yet-to-even-be- conceived child would be a girl…

But she'd love a little girl, too.

* * *

Gordon Tracy watched with pride as Julie bent down to sign autographs for some French schoolgirls who looked like they had been models for the classic children's book "Madeline". Gordon knew that while Julie may have competed for America, France considered her an adopted daughter and many considered her to be one of their own. Julie's rapid French was a loss to Gordon but the redhead remembered his own afterglow of the Summer Olympics in Boston – and his words of encouragement to the children.

Julie stood up and waved as the girls all followed the Matron, chattering excitedly.

"You're their hero," Gordon smiled as he put his arm back around her shoulders.

Julie shrugged, shyly tucking a stray caramel colored curl back behind her ear. "I was inspired to be something more by an Olympian. I am simply – what is the phrase? – paying it forward."

"And who was this amazing athlete?" Gordon asked with a laugh.

"You," Julie said simply.

Gordon stopped and stared at her once more before gently kissing her.

The couple were about to cross the street when some more children approached and Julie began to talk to them. Gordon motioned to the restaurant across the way, indicating he would make sure they didn't lose their reservation – after all, two gold medals? And a new world record? They had a lot to celebrate…

Especially Gordon, who was celebrating that his girlfriend had accepted his apology for being – how to she put it? – the world's biggest ass.

Julie had a way with words.

Gordon finished speaking with the manager, assuring their reservation was waiting for them (the upscale establishment was not about to turn down two Olympics athletes, one who had local ties and the other who was a Tracy), and began to cross the street to re-join his girlfriend.

Julie glance up from talking with the children (this time from a boarding school in Scotland that she had never heard of) to see Gordon lightly jogging across the street. A noise further down the road caught her attention. For the most part, the small side street was strictly foot traffic, something local officials were trying to encourage. Less vehicles were safer to all the visitors.

Plus, foot traffic provided more business.

But the car racing down the road in the fading daylight must have not gotten that memo.

Julie shook her head in dismay before she suddenly froze as the car swerved directly at Gordon…

* * *

**_A/N - I have been often asked why so much pain and suffering for Alan? Why is he the only Tracy I hurt?_**

**_That will change in this story. Get ready for a bumpy ride, folks. CC_**

**_Thank you for the kind words in regards to my family. My mother is still doing as well as can be expected and as a firm believer in the power of prayers, I thank you for your positive energy sent our way._**

**_Oh, and I don't know how many of you have noticed, but Spense is once more posting to FanFiction and has written a few awesome stories lately. For those not in the know, Spense's Thunderbird stories are one of the things that got me into writing in this verse (Sam1 can also assume some of the blame - Sammygirl1963 is at fault for my Supernatural stories). So if you haven't read what Spense has posted lately - DO IT DO IT DO IT!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Enemy of My Enemy

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I would not could not on them on a boat. I would not could **__**not own them on a float...I Love a parade! The rooty toot toot, of a parade! **_

_**Apologies...the disclaimer and most replies were done while under the influence of cold medicine. I blame Bristol Meyers, which I do not own either.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three –**

Julie's heart stopped for a moment. She knew Gordon could usually move pretty fast – considering how many pranks he had played on his brothers over the years, it was needed – but she also knew his back was bothering him, even if he hadn't said a word.

Pushing past several other pedestrians, Julie grabbed Gordon by the shoulders and pulled him with her, making sure that it was her body that landed on the cobblestone street.

The car flew by them, a dark blur, so close they could feel the heat from the exhaust.

Gordon's face was pale, the spattering of freckles usually hidden by his year-round tan now obvious. Looking down, he was alarmed to see Julie's eyes were closed.

"Jules!" he cried in panic. "Baby, are you ok?"

"I – will – be," Julie gasped. "As – soon – as – someone – gets – off – me."

Gordon chuckled, realizing his full weight was lying on top of Julie.

Something certain body parts of his were clearly already aware of…

Quickly standing, Gordon held out a hand for Julie.

Breathing deeply, Julie grabbed Gordon's hand, groaning as she stood up. "I think it is a good thing I am done competing," Julie groaned again.

See the scrapes and knowing that Julie would soon be an array of bruises from where her back, shoulders and, um, backside, had hit the ground hard, Gordon only nodded. "C'mon. I don't know if you took advantage of it while in the Paris apartment, but there is a full service restaurant in the building that will deliver for a service fee."

Julie let loose a weak chuckle. "Most of the food didn't fit Coach's strict pre-competition diet. So - no, I did not."

"JULIE! GORDON!" Matt ran across the street, breaking through the crowd that had encircled the oblivious pair.

"Are you ok?" the coach gasped.

"We were almost freaking run over," Gordon grumbled. "No. Now, I am taking Jules to Paris, my car is right over there -"

"You should both be checked out -"

"Matt," Gordon soothingly said. "I'm fine, thanks to Julie and I can check over Julie myself. I think she's just got some bumps and scrapes. I'm a certified medic – the whole family is, considering where we live and all."

Any further objection was shushed away by Gordon, even as Matt followed them to the flashy convertible Gordon had leased at the airport. Handing Julie gently into the car, Matt eyed her warily before whispering something to Gordon as he walked away.

"What did the Coach say to you?" Julie asked as Gordon started the car and pulled out of the parking spot he had leased for the day from a local business owner.

Gordon just sighed. "Seriously? Does Matt Cohen think he's scarier than Kate? No one can threaten better than Kate. And she has already promised death, destruction and a loss of manhood should I hurt you."

Julie just smiled.

* * *

Jeff looked at the stack of files on his desk, sighing in frustration.

"So much for a paperless society," he grumbled.

"Dad," Kate laughed as she entered Jeff's home office. "If you didn't insist on hard copies, there would be fewer papers."

"Did you finish that report? And did Scott get everyone back to the mainland yet?" Jeff asked, not looking up from the R&amp;D report in front of him.

"Scott just left Kansas, the last of the wedding guests are home safe and Scott and the boys are on their way back to the Island as we speak," Kate assured him. "As for the report, check your in-box."

When Jeff began to dig through the papers in his in-box of his desk, Kate sighed. "Not that in-box, Dad," she groaned. "The one on your computer."

"Oh," Jeff mumbled, using the mouse to click appropriately. "OK. Thanks, Kate."

"By the way," Kate added. "Gordon sent a message. Julie won her competition and is letting him take her to dinner to celebrate. And yes, Alan and Tin-Tin are safely in Tuscany."

"Huh. Maybe I should call and check on them…"

Kate laughed, interrupting Jeff. "Dad, they are on their honeymoon. Do you really want to call and interrupt your youngest son finally getting, um, _busy?"_

Jeff flushed, trying to figure out how to answer that when the vid-phone rang. Seeing the caller ID, Jeff smiled and answered.

"Penny! Calling so soon…"

"Jeff," Penny interrupted with unaccustomed rudeness. "I just received word from Wakefield Prison. They said the Hood had a visitor today – his niece."

"That's impossible," Kyrano said as he entered with coffee for Jeff. "My brother has only myself and Tin-Tin as blood kin. And Tin-Tin…she is nowhere near him. She despises him for what he tried to do to Alan and the rest of our family."

Seeing the man's discomfort, Kate helped him to a chair, taking Jeff's coffee cup away with a frown. Shaking her head – knowing that Jeff had already had the two cup limit Emily had set for him – she set the cup as far from her father-in-law as she could.

"Penny, I'm going to call Alan," Jeff said. "I'll call you right back. Let me know if you learn anything more."

Kate chuckled. "Let's hope this goes well."

Both fathers glared at her.

* * *

Alan and Tin-Tin entered the villa, kissing passionately and beginning to remove clothes. Alan still was dressed – well, he still had on his pants – when his phone began to ring.

"Who on earth?" Tin-Tin groaned.

Picking up the phone, Alan sighed, mouthing _"Dad" _before answering it.

"Hey, Dad," Alan said cheerfully. "I thought you wanted more grandchildren. Not the way to get them, calling me like this."

Tin-Tin giggled at the silence emanating from the phone before they heard Kate's husky chuckle.

"Alan, both your father and father-in-law are in the room," she laughed.

Now Alan blushed; he may be willing to tease his father but Kyrano…

"Is there anything wrong?" Alan asked hastily. "Gordon is ok, right?"

"Far as we know Alan," Jeff assured him. "Just thought you should know, well, um…"

Seeing Jeff and Kyrano both at a loss as to what to say, Kate jumped in.

"Identity theft," Kate quickly said. "Um, someone tried to use a credit card for Tin-Tin Tracy. Seeing as how she hasn't even had any issued like that, the police are investigating it as identity theft. Hold off using any personal cards. I'll have someone from the Rome office drive up with plenty of Euros and a business account card. You can re-pay the business account once you get home, ok?"

"OK, Kate," Alan said. "I'll leave it in your hands."

"Now," Tin-Tin laughed, taking the phone from Alan. "Just leave Alan in my hands, ok?"

As the phone disconnected on the Tuscan end, Kyrano and Jeff looked at each other and shook their heads.

They so didn't need to hear that.

Kate stood up. "Call Lady P back. Tell her Tin-Tin is safely in Tuscany and that I'll make sure they stay safe."

"How do you propose that?" Kyrano asked, morose as the dark specter of the Hood once more seemed to threaten the peace his family had found on Tracy Island.

Shrugging, Kate headed to the door. "You'd be amazed how easy it is for the right people to hack into security cameras. Damn, I'm gonna owe some of the NSA goons big time for this."

Jeff shook his head again, even as Kyrano gave a small smile.

They probably didn't need to hear that either.

* * *

The Hood sat in a meditative pose. The small smile on his face gave a passing guard the chills.

"Out of my way," Mullion growled.

"Mullion," the Hood calmly said, not even opening his eyes. "Be courteous."

"Pardon," Mullion said sarcastically, smirking as the guard scurried away.

Setting a dinner tray in front of the Hood, Mullion stood back up, trying to think of how to tell his boss what he had heard on the news report.

"If you are trying to figure out how to tell me that Alan Tracy has married my niece, do not concern yourself. I am aware of it."

Mullion tried not to let his jaw drop. The Hood never left his cell, he had no news brought to him other than by Mullion. How?

Smirking, the Hood repositioned himself and began to eat. Looking up at his loyal minion, the mad man nodded. "Never question me again, Mullion."

It never occurred to Mullion that his boss had had a visitor during the time the other man was in his mandatory anger management class. And the Hood was not about to release his air of mystique – not when it served him so well.

* * *

Ana Nevada smiled into the camera. She may have been totally scooped on Alan Tracy's love life, but she was quick to report on the sole bachelor Tracy now…

"This is Ana Nevada, reporting from the Olympic Village just outside of Paris. Today Julie Maxwell won the gold for America in the Women's 800 Meter free style," she said, glancing at her cheat card, so she actually got the event right. "France was cheering just as loud, considering the swimmer actually spent most of her youth at a girl's school in this country. But it was definitely an American who was cheering the loudest for her. The last single scion of what is practically American Royalty, the playboy prince himself, Gordon Tracy. Gordon, a former Olympian himself, was seen cheering for the object of his affections before presenting her with a stunning bouquet of pink roses. According to sources, Gordon left not long after while his latest infatuation is surely back in her quarters in the Olympic Village. Ms. Maxwell, we have heard from many people, is the one who no one worries about for behavior, since she still appears to be the star student from a convent school. Will a good girl be able to reign in America's bad boy Prince? I guess we'll have to wait and see. For Internet News Network, this is Ana Nevada."

* * *

Paula Tyler opened the door to the cottage she shared with Julie Maxwell in the Olympic Village. Most cottages held up to six athletes, but two had left yesterday and another three were due tomorrow…plus she doubted Julie was going to stay, not now that she had made up with her boyfriend. Glancing in the mirror, she brushed back her own light brown hair.

Several people had commented on how Paula and Julie had a "first glance resemblance" to each other. But Paula had some red hair-lights while Julie's caramel colored locks were more a rich gold. Still…It had been useful a time or two until others realized she wasn't the "superstar" Olympian but someone who had barely made the team and was lucky to have been on the same team with Julie Maxwell for the two hundred meter relay. Paula was hoping that that medal could help her get her foot in the door for Hollywood. God knows she hadn't even come close in her other competitions.

It was eerily quiet in the cottage by herself, but Paula pushed that thought aside. Frankly, Paula was glad to have the place to herself for the moment. Maybe she should invite those two hotties from the Russian Weight Lifting Team over? A knock at the door drew her attention.

Heading over to the door, Paula swung it open.

"Flowers for Mademoiselle Julie Maxwell," a voice could be heard behind the display.

"Goody," Paula smirked, reaching out for the flowers. She could just remove the card and claim they were for her – the little nun would never need to know.

Her hands had barely closed around the vase when a sharp pain in her side stole Paula's breath away. Glancing down, Paula was shocked to see a blade being pulled from her side. Letting go of the vase, she stumbled back into the cottage.

The dark figure in the doorway followed, setting down the vase on a table. The blade glowed dimly in the fading light, the bright red blood the shiniest thing on it. It took Paula a moment to realize that the blade was ceramic – of course, with the metal detectors and other security measures, it was the only thing that could get through.

"P-please," Paula mumbled, clasping her bleeding side.

"You will be the first to die for the sins of the Tracys," the figure said from somewhere in its hooded shirt. "But not the last."

"Why?" Paula gasped, blood loss and fear dropping her to her knees. She didn't know any of the Tracys! Why her?

Grabbing Paula by the front of her shirt, one that was clearly marked "Maxwell – USA" (Paula's had been dirty and Julie's had been just, well, hanging there, neatly, in the back of the closet), the figure raised the blade again.

"Time to die," it hissed, swinging the blade forward, the razor sharp porcelain slicing through Paula's neck.

Paula fell to the ground, blood pooling from both her side and neck, her head still barely attached after the savage attack. Her attacker leaned over and grasped her hand to write a letter in Paula's blood before straightening back up.

The figure turned around, pulling off the blood sprayed hoodie and wrapping up the blade, both items to be dumped in the next trash can. Using a clean part of the bloody garment, they opened the door to make sure no fingerprints would be left. Now to make his report – his work here was done.

* * *

_**A/N - Ah, the first death...**_

_**Alan (sighing) - OK, who pissed you off this time?**_

_**CC - Hmm. Not sure. I wrote that scene a while back. But it works, doesn't it? Someone pointed out the possible connection between severed jugulars in writing is you just want someone to shut the hell up.**_

_**Alan - You never cut my throat - should I be glad?**_

_**CC (smirks) Never say never, Alan. You can survive that, you know.**_

_**Alan (pales) - Um, be nice, CC.**_

_**CC - Huh. Those words don't seem to belong in the same sentence, you know.**_

_**Alan - CC will be back after she has a nice cup of herbal tea and CALMS THE HELL DOWN!**_

_**CC - Maybe. But it seems awfully soon to do that. LATERS! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I would not could not on them on a newt. I would not could **__**not own them in a zoot suit...Mainly because I wouldn't wear one because it would make my hips look bad. And padded shoulders? Shudders. Please. I lived through the eighties. Enough Said.**_

_**And there was an anon review which I did not choose to keep that implied I disliked strong women. Basically that any woman that shows ambition, Kate Tracy excluded, was either killed or humiliated. That is patently false - I admire strong, ambitious women and like to think of myself as one. Jean Landman? A former marine, baseball star and a sheriff, who held her own in multiple male dominated roles? Any of the Tracy wives, thank you very much? We have an ex-FBI agent turned VP of a global corp, an emergency medical specialist, a Physicians Assistant (still mostly men, believe me, I work at a hospital), and an electronic engineer. Rebecca the reporter is a nice person who respects her subjects and gets ahead, unlike Ana who bounces from network to network because facts get in the way of a good story to her. Paula wasn't an ambitious woman - she was a bee-atch of the first order. And I kill off men just as easily. Just annoy me enough and you will see. No, the reviewer will not become one. **_

_**I allow reviews without being signed in because some of my readers can't when they review. This is not an option for cowards and idiots so I can delete those. Read -really read - my stories and you will see I admire people of ambition and fortitude. I despise users, losers and people who think that respecting others is something that is beneath them. Karma is coming - sometimes I just help it along a little.**_

_**So now, in honor of 21 years today with my husband and best friend...an early update.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Julie stretched and smiled. She ached in places she usually didn't but all in all – she felt pretty good.

"And what brought that smile?" Gordon asked as he looked entered the room, a robe tied loosely around his body.

"You," Julie purred. "I thought you were just going to give me a massage last night," she laughed as he began to kiss her neck.

"What can I say," Gordon growled as his kisses grew in passion. "You felt good. But what made you change your mind?"

Julie pulled back, pressing her hands against his face. "I could have lost you yesterday," Julie said seriously. "And all I could think is what I would have missed."

Gordon became serious as well. "I love you, Jules. You know that, right?"

"Well," Julie said coyly. "You said it often enough last night."

Clasping her hands, Gordon kissed them before looking her in the eye.

"I want to marry you. I know you have a lot on your plate and I want to do this the right way. No hole-in-the-wall ceremony. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams."

Julie smiled through her tears as she kissed Gordon back. "You waiting for me at the altar – that is the wedding of my dreams."

"Well," Gordon laughed. "Still – we have to do this right or Kate will kill me."

"Why are you so scared of Kate?" Julie laughed back.

"Because I am a sane, rational person," Gordon said seriously. "And I want to live beyond thirty."

Julie started to laugh again when Gordon's phone rang on the bedside stand.

"Tracy," he answered quickly.

"_Gordon, please tell me that Julie spent the night with you," _Matt Cohen's frantic voice came through.

"Yeah, she's right here, why?" Gordon responded.

"_Get her back here as soon as possible," _was Matt's only answer before hanging back up.

Gordon looked at Julie and shrugged. "Guess its back to the Olympic Village."

"What for?" Julie asked, having been told she could even leave France now that her events were done. In fact, her bed was even spoken for as of tomorrow. Well, the one in the Village at least.

"Probably just some media thing," Gordon sighed, recalling his own Olympic win. "Come on, let's go before Matt freaks."

* * *

Alan smiled as he brushed back a strand of Tin-Tin's long black hair, kissing the tip of her nose. His new bride wrinkled her nose before sighing and rolling over, unwilling to leave slumber's arms.

Slipping out of their bed, Alan stretched and found the robe that had been laid at the end of the bed. The housekeeper Lady P employed had been absolutely discreet. Having noticed the pair in the village, the woman had come back to the villa, unpacking their clothes and setting a bottle of wine to chill.

They never had gotten to the wine.

But she had also set the coffee to brew early this morning and Alan gratefully poured a cup for himself. He had never been as coffee mad as his father and oldest brother, but he had also been known to push himself and appreciated a caffeine blast on occasion when he hadn't had much of a chance to sleep.

And man, they sure hadn't slept much last night.

Walking outside, assured by Lady P of their privacy, Alan leaned against the railing of the patio and admired the beauty of the sunrise. He bet the sunsets were spectacular here over the Atlantic, although he personally felt it would be hard to beat the views back on Tracy Island.

"It is a lovely day," a voice said in Italian, making Alan look around. He saw the old woman from the night before – Teresa – looking at him.

"S-sorry," Alan stumbled. "Um," he muttered, trying to make sure his robe was secure.

Teresa laughed, moving towards Alan and patting his face. "I was married for forty seven years to my Roberto and bore four children, including two boys. I have seen the male form before and you cannot shock me young man."

"Can I help you?" Alan asked politely, pulling a chair from a patio table and offering it to the elderly woman.

She shook her head. "I just wanted to see you again. You are a special young man."

Alan shrugged even as he blushed. "I'm just an ordinary guy."

"No," Teresa said firmly. "You are the rock upon which your family has built a legend. You are the rock upon which the phoenix will burst forth from. You are the light in the darkness. You are love."

"Phoenix," Alan mused. "You said I would father the Phoenix."

"It is appropriate," Teresa mused with a smile. "You are a child of the wind. The two of you will be birds of a feather. God and his angels will bless you."

"Alan?" Tin-Tin called out from the house.

"Tin?" Alan responded, moving towards the door even as Tin-Tin reached the spot.

"Who are you talking to?" Tin-Tin asked.

"Oh, just…" Alan's voice trailed off when he looked behind him and saw that he was alone on the patio.

Ignoring the cold chill that ran down his back, Alan turned back and kissed his new bride.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast," Alan smiled.

"I could get used to this, Mr. Tracy," Tin-Tin grinned.

"You are supposed to, Mrs. Tracy," Alan said as he began to kiss a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

He ended up making her lunch.

* * *

Gordon and Julie pulled into the way-too-small and currently crowded parking lot closest to the Olympic Village. Few of the athletes or coaching staff had access to a vehicle, relying on the shuttle buses that ran regularly from 0400 to midnight. But when questioned at the entrance of the parking lot, a French police officer had quickly waved them in before calling to a superior on his radio.

"Julie! Gordon! Thank God, you are both alright," Matt said frantically as he ran up to them.

"Mr. Cohen," a Frenchman in a basic gray suit said quietly. "Please allow us to speak with Monsieur Tracy and Mademoiselle Maxwell first. Excuse us."

"What's going on?" Julie asked, slightly intimidated by the fact there seemed to be a lot of police activity directed around the cottage she had been staying in.

"Mademoiselle Maxwell, where have you been?"

"Who's asking?" Gordon responded sharply.

"Pardon," the man answered. "I am Jean-Luc Desrocher, of the Police Nationale. You may have heard of us referred to as the Surete at one point." When Julie nodded quickly, Gordon a bit more slowly, Jean-Luc continued.

"Your roommate was attacked last night, Mademoiselle Maxwell," he explained. "And as there is a surface resemblance and she was wearing a shirt bearing your name, we were concerned."

"Paula?" Julie asked, concerned. "Is she alright?"

"How well do you know Mademoiselle Tyler?"

"Not very well," Julie admitted. "She was a last minute replacement when Sharika Johnson was in a car accident."

"You do not seem surprised she was wearing a garment that was clearly yours."

Julie shrugged. "Paula had a tendency to "borrow" stuff. She usually put it back and after today, I would probably never see her again. Anything I truly value that I brought to France with me, I left at the apartment in Paris. My employers, Tracy Industries, maintain several apartments in Paris for use by guests, executives and one, a three-bedroom apartment, for family. Last night I was on my way to dinner with Gordon when he was nearly hit by a car. If you check, we were called last night at the apartment by a member of Gendarmerie Nationale, a Marie Dubois. There was little information, but I understand the car was stolen and it was all being written off as joy-riders, probably foreigners." Both Julie and Gordon had been a tad annoyed that it seemed as if the local authorities were happy to credit any crime to foreigners during the games.

When Jean-Luc nodded, indicating he had seen the report, Gordon picked up the story.

"Julie and I had dinner at the apartment and then because it was late and we were both banged up a bit from the near miss, we decided to spend the night."

"In the same bedroom?" Jean-Luc asked bluntly.

"It's none of your business -" Gordon began only for Julie to squeeze his arm.

"The same bedroom," Julie said quietly. "I am not ashamed of falling in love, or being intimate with a man who has asked me to marry him." Looking at Gordon, she shook her head.

"I believe they are asking because Paula is dead."

"How did you know that?" Jean-Luc asked.

Julie sadly answered, "The Police Nationale is under the Ministry of the Interior – it would only come here for a major crime. Or am I not correct?"

"You are," he admitted. "There is also the fact someone tried to implicate either you or Monsieur Tracy, we are not sure which. There was an attempt to write either a "J" or a "T" in the victim's blood. But I have been assured by our forensics experts that this would have been impossible as Mademoiselle Tyler was dead before she hit the ground."

"She was shot?"Gordon asked.

Pausing, the inspector questioned himself if he should answer. Deciding a more real danger probably remained for the young lady, he answered.

"Her throat was slit," Jean-Luc said bluntly.

"Julie," Matt interrupted. "Do you need anything from your quarters immediately?" When Julie numbly shook her head, he spoke to Gordon.

"Get her the hell out of here. Preferably out of the country. I've got a bad feeling about this one."

"Usually I would argue, Monsieur Tracy," the inspector sighed. "Mademoiselle Maxwell may be of value. But I believe Monsieur Cohen to be correct. The young lady may be in danger herself and I must now question if the "accident" of yesterday was that."

"Julie and I will be heading out of France before lunch," Gordon said firmly.

"Will I be able to reach your through your New York office," Jean-Luc asked.

Julie began to say yes, when Gordon shook his head and spoke.

"No. I'm taking her home to Tracy Island. At least until Kate can look into this."

"Kate?" Jean-Luc asked, taking out a data pad to make notes.

"My sister-in-law and Julie's boss. She's ex-FBI and still has plenty of contacts in the Intelligence community. Here," Gordon said pulling out a business card and writing on the back. "This is Kate's direct line at the Tracy Enterprises, as well as her cell. If there is a threat to either Jules or me, she'll know what to do."

Gordon hurried Julie into the car and drove back out of the parking lot, after making sure Matt would forward Julie's belongings to the family's Paris office, ignoring the calls from several members of the press who were being held back by local police officers.

"Gordo is bringing in the big guns early," Matt muttered, a bit annoyed he couldn't tease his old friend about finally getting tied down. Seeing Inspector Desrocher's surprised look, the coach grinned.

"Katherine Eppes Tracy is also known as America's Iron Lady. Classy and extremely business like, but not someone to cross. Her father trained her way too well."

"Her father?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Don Eppes was the director of the FBI until a few years ago," Matt said. "And Kate has a reputation of being a bigger bad-ass than him."

Thinking of the legendary former director of the FBI –because who in law enforcement in the Western World – and parts of the rest of it – hadn't heard of him, the inspector discreetly swallowed hard.

OK, now he was a bit scared.

Noticing the nervous look on the man's face, Matt hid a smirk.

Kate Tracy had that affect on people.

* * *

Gina Tanaka Yoshida sat quietly in the small café, once more watching the world go by. There were few other patrons and with the pouring rain now falling in London, no one else had elected to sit so close to the large French doors. But the solitude was what she wanted.

A slender Asian man sat down in front of her. Gina never even turned from the windows as he began to speak.

"I made the first moves on your behalf, Yoshida-sama," Aito Yamamoto respectfully said.

"I believe my instructions," Gina hissed, "were to observe Gordon Tracy. Yet according to the news out of France, not only did he survive a near hit and run, but his girlfriend's roommate was murdered."

Aito nodded tensely. This was his cousin's widow and he was serving her just as he had his cousin, with faithful devotion. It was tradition within their family.

"Not only did you fail to physically harm Gordon Tracy, you killed – and it is much too soon for deaths. In addition, Gordon Tracy will alert his family that they need to be on the alert."

"How can they presume the two incidents are connected," Aito insisted. "And I thought that was his girlfriend. They look a lot alike and she was wearing a shirt with Julie Maxwell's name on it." Seeing the tightening of Gina's jaw, Aito began to panic. There were many in his family who suspected Gina was a mahoutsukai – a witch. Too many unexplained deaths seemed to follow in her wake. He didn't want to become one of her casualties.

"I left no evidence they can use against me," Aito assured her. "And the police in France think the hit-and-run were joy-riding visitors. Besides, did you not want the Tracys to fear what would happen?"

Gina gave a minute nod. "Next time, do not make a move without my authorization. Do not disappoint me again. People who disappoint me are often left, shall we say, disappointed themselves…"

That said, Gina stood up and walked away leaving Aito glad to simply be alive.

* * *

_**A/N - By the way...Gina is not a woman of ambition. She is a freaking nut job.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I couldn't own them made of glass, you don't believe me you can kiss my...Tiptoe, through the tulips...**_

_**Thanks for congrats on my anniversary (shocked someone can put up with me for twenty one years, aint' ya?) and continued prayers for my mother. At this time, Mama has chosen to defer any further chemo, wanting the energy to spend time with those she loves, which I agree with. But a few more prayers would be appreciated. **_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Alan stretched even as he glanced behind him to where Tin-Tin was curled up in a ball, sleeping. Their honeymoon in Tuscany had been perfect – lots of love, laughter and happy memories…

Yep. Lots of love.

Lady P and Parker had swung over to Italy, picking the pair up before heading to New York. While in New York, the newlyweds had met up with Kate who had Tracy Two and Alan flew his sister-in-law to Los Angeles, where her sons were. Kate's parents were celebrating their wedding anniversary and although Scott, currently finishing up a rotation on Thunderbird Five, couldn't be there, Alan knew the Eppes understood.

Well, at least Don Eppes, who knew the Tracys were International Rescue, understood. Robin Eppes was distracted by getting her two grandsons for a week prior.

Alan knew that Gordon was safely back on the Island, Julie as well – at least until Kate went back to New York. At Jeff insistence, the younger woman would be moving into one of the guest apartments in the Tower, but Kate wanted Julie to wait to move in until she would be back in New York.

"_As far as we can tell," _Kate had admitted the night before, _"we can't find anyone who would go after Julie. Her stepfather is an ass, but he was out of the country by the time of the murder. And no Tracy enemies were in the area. The French police are still maintaining the hit and run was an accident and that more than likely, Paula Tyler was murdered by someone who had it out for her, not Julie. Apparently, Paula had more than her share of enemies. Still, we're going to protect Julie as if the threat was real. And just to be on the safe side, I'm going to try and trace her biological father. I have someone in Europe on it and he said he should have something for me by the time I get back to the Island."_

_Alan had nodded, understanding that his family had wanted the newlyweds to enjoy their honeymoon uninterrupted, but seriously – he wasn't a little kid anymore!_

Alan sighed slightly, a smile erupting when he thought about the gift he had found for the Eppes. Kate's family was warm and welcoming and as far as they were concerned, the Tracys had all become family after Kate's wedding.

"_Alan," Tin-Tin had smiled, holding out an intricately carved panel with "Familia" etched in wood. The country scene, with children playing in the sunshine while generations of adults watched, was beautiful._

"_That would be perfect for Kate's parents' anniversary," Alan murmured before he quickly began to barter in Italian with the merchant. A few minutes later both men smiled in satisfaction._

"_You could have afforded his original price," Tin-Tin giggled as they walked away._

"_What would be the fun in that?" Alan whispered, making his bride laugh out loud._

_The couple was laughing so hard, they almost ran into a young woman who was hurrying back into a business. Unlike the shops around it, this one was still closed, even this close to lunch._

"_Scusa," the young woman sighed before looking at the couple._

_Alan instantly as the granddaughter of Teresa._

"_Teresa's granddaughter, right?" Alan asked with a smile, glancing around for the old woman._

"_Yes," she answered sadly. "I am Magdelana. You are the young man staying at Signorina Penelope's villa, yes?"_

"_Yes," Alan smiled. "I'm Alan and this is my wife, Tin-Tin."_

_The joy of the young couple was infectious. Magdelana smiled back. _

"_Is your grandmother around?" Alan asked. "I wanted to ask her something."_

_Tears came to the young Italian woman's eyes. "I am sorry. My grandmother died during the night. But she – I do not know why. She seemed at peace after meeting you yesterday evening. Thank you for whatever it was you said to her. Grazie. Now you must excuse me, I have to prepare the house. My relatives are coming soon. And my husband is serving with the army at present so I am not sure if he can make it back."_

"_Do you need any help?" Tin-Tin asked kindly._

_Magdelana smiled through her tears. "No. No my neighbors have been helping where they can. Thank you. God bless you both."_

_Tin-Tin watched her go back indoors and turned to Alan in surprise. She had been sure he would have offered first but when she looked at her husband, Tin-Tin became concerned. Alan was pale, his eyes wide in shock._

"_Alan? Honey, are you ok?"_

"_But – but I talked to her this morning," Alan whispered._

Tin-Tin had quickly put Alan into the car and drove them back to the villa. By the time they left Tuscany, Tin-Tin was convinced that Alan had been dreaming that morning.

Alan was not convinced but chose not to argue the point.

But as Alan began the approach to Tracy Island, he suddenly could hear Teresa's words again: _Sarà voi chi sarà il padre del fenice – _You will father the phoenix.

Warmth and cold seemed to war in Alan at that moment, as if a great joy and a terror beyond measure awaited his future self. He pushed the jet a bit harder, anxious to be back among his family…

He would be safe there.

* * *

Don Eppes grinned as he bounced his younger grandson on his hip, kissing the top of DJ's head. Grandchildren, he thought, were indeed the blessing his father had always called them.

Seeing a sad look in her father's eyes, Kate Eppes Tracy kissed his cheek and snaked her arm around Don's waist. "Thinking about Grandpa?" she asked softly.

Looking at his only daughter, Don smiled again. "How did you know?"

Kate grinned back. "You get that look in your eyes when you look at the grandchildren – the one that says you know how much Grandpa would have adored his great grandbabies. I remember how he was when Maggie's oldest was born. I wish he had lived long enough to see the others."

The current listing of Alan Eppes' great-grandchildren was 7 boys, two girls. From Don, each of the twins had one child each, one boy and one girl, with Kate's two boys rounding things out. Charlie currently had four grandsons and one granddaughter, with Maggie, his only daughter and the oldest grandchild, having one each. Edward and his wife Ellen were due home today with their newborn son, Charles Edward Eppes the Third. To Edward's annoyance, Kate's nickname of Trey – gambling slang for third – was already sticking for his son.

Ellen liking it had just put icing on the cake.

"So…any chance of a granddaughter from my daughter?" Don teased.

"Pfft," Kate scoffed. "Not likely. Scott has the wrong hair color."

Don chuckled, having heard Alan's theory of why John so far had the only Tracy granddaughter.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Kate muttered. "But Alan has a spooky way of being right about these things."

Seeing Kate worry her lower lip briefly, Don frowned before handing DJ off to his wife Robin, who was currently in the process of rounding up the children for lunch.

"What is it, Katie Bear?"

Kate sighed before smiling at her father. The man knew her way too well. Soon she found herself explaining – quietly, of course – what was going on.

"Katie," Don said in a comforting tone. "Sometimes it can all just be a coincidence."

"Dad," Kate frowned. "There's coincidences and then there is ignoring a pattern."

"You sound like your uncle," Don grimaced.

"Considering my uncle is the man who uncovered California's most prolific serial killer using math, discovering decades of murders where no one even knew they had existed, because he could see a pattern no one else could, I will take that as a compliment," Kate smirked before the smile faded.

"C'mon, Dad," Kate hissed. "A woman that we have yet to identify just happens to visit the worst enemy the Tracys have, a man who tried to murder them all, and less than twenty four hours later two members of our family are targets?"

"First off," Don said, "Julie isn't a member of the family – at least not yet – and secondly, she wasn't the victim."

"She may as well be and she may have well been," Kate retorted.

"Well," Don agreed, "that may be. But they are all safe on the Island, except you, the boys and Scott. Your significant other is um, _there_," he stressed, rolling his eyes towards the sky. "And you and the boys are here. And I may be retired, but I think I can protect you and my grandsons."

"You mean you can help me protect the boys," Kate countered, watching her sons, niece, nephew and cousins – ok, first cousins once removed – sitting at the picnic table by her uncle's koi pond, happily devouring their meals. "I think we have long since established I can protect myself."

"Nope," Don disagreed. "It will always be my job to protect my baby girl."

Kate looked to argue but just then Uncle Charlie threw open the back door, proudly leading out Edward and Ellen as he carried his latest grandson in his arms.

When his daughter hurried over to admire the newest Eppes, Don followed a bit more slowly, thinking he should take Katie and the boys to In-and-Out Burgers, like he used to when she was a little girl. It would be fun to share that memory with his grandsons…

It was with some effort that Don ignored the cold chill that suddenly ran down his back at that moment. But it did reinforce his desire to protect his family – no matter what.

* * *

Gina sat at a desk in her home office, flicking through documents that had been forwarded to her. She allowed one of her late husband's nephews to act as the figure head to his business interests, but within the family everyone knew that Gina was in charge. The woman scoffed slightly as she recalled the dismay among the Yoshida Clan when she had made it clear that she was not going to sit and be a proper widow. Gina had a business degree from Yale, after all. She had planned on going on to Cambridge for her MBA but her marriage had put an end to that idea.

Scowling at one file, Gina nearly growled. Yoshida Industries had put in a bid on a new jet engine for the military. But Tracy Enterprises had been awarded the contract. The government had sent a letter, explaining that while the financial terms had been nearly equal, it was felt by their experts that Tracy Enterprises design was more stable and that their safety record was unmatched.

Seeing Alan Tracy's name on the design team for his family's company only steeled her resolve. Part of her wanted to dispatch with the idea of making him fret and suffer through his family before killing him, but Gina knew that true justice would only be met if her nemesis' emotions were frayed by his fear…The Hood had assured her that Alan Tracy's greatest fear was to lose his family, any of his family but certainly all of them. While Gina didn't know – or care – if any of the Tracys died in the coordinated attacks, even attempts would cause him pain.

Setting aside the family business files, Gina pulled out her personal business file. Flipping through the photographs, Gina absently checked off the locations of the Tracy Family Members. Most were secure on their personal island, safe from any outside influences. Emily and Sarah Tracy were frequently at the medical clinic they worked at, but they flew in and out each day, escorted by either of their spouses, since both John and Virgil were working on a project at the Auckland Tracy Enterprises office. Possible but…

Then Gina smiled coldly. Katherine Eppes Tracy, former FBI agent and wife of eldest son, Scott, was in California at the moment. Scott Tracy was not with his wife but their two young sons were. And the Tracys were not staying at a hotel but at the home of her elderly parents. Yes…

Gina only vaguely glanced at the information on Don and Robin Eppes, having noted that they were retired government employees as she called Aito Yamamoto in New York. She had instructed him to acquire lodging close to Tracy Enterprises, feeling it was best to be in a position to observe, so as to strike at the perfect times.

"Aito," Gina said in her iciest voice. "Be on the next plane you can get to Los Angeles. Check in to the Westin Hotel. I have reserved a room for you. It is near the airport, so you can leave quickly as well. There will be a file waiting for your arrival. It is time to make Alan Tracy sweat a bit more. And Aito? Try not to kill, but a little bloodshed would be lovely."

Hanging up the phone, Gina set aside the file in her personal drawer and pressed her thumb to the lock, securing it to prying eyes. With that piece of business out of the way, Gina returned to the income statement for the second quarter. On to new business…

* * *

Alan had learned patience – not easily, but he had learned it. He waited until he and Tin-Tin were hugged half to death, making them both feel like they had just returned from a ten year voyage to Jupiter instead of ten days in Italy. He waited through a huge family dinner that had followed a conference call between Scott on Five, Kate in LA and the Island (seriously, only John could hook up a space station, a vid-phone and a cell phone like it was nothing). But when the last of the dishes were cleared and Jeff had retreated to his office, Alan quickly followed his father there.

Closing the door behind him, Alan steeled his resolve.

"OK, Dad," Alan confronted his father. "What wasn't Kate telling me? And why wasn't I informed sooner."

Jeff had already frozen when Alan closed the door. His youngest disliked closing the door to Jeff's office as it tended to remind him of the stormier days of their relationship. So he knew something would be coming that Jeff didn't want to deal with.

"Alan," Jeff calmly responded. "We didn't want to ruin your honeymoon. After everything you and Tin had been through, we felt you deserved that. Kate told you everything relevant, I promise."

"Dad," Alan growled, his Tracy temper rising to the surface.

Knowing the one thing that had been held back, Jeff pulled a manila folder from a locked drawer, handing it to Alan.

Alan opened the file and went so pale, Jeff was sure his youngest was about to pass out. Alan waved his father away as he stumbled into a seat.

"The Hood," Alan whispered in horror. He flipped through the scant information Kate had been able to gather before she had to go to New York a few days earlier. In the back of the folder, he found a photograph that he pulled out. Closing the folder back up, Alan set the picture on top and stared at it.

"I feel like I should know her," he whispered, drawing Jeff's attention.

"I wish you did," Jeff grumbled. "She presented documentation that passed some of the strictest security measures in Western Europe, failed to appear without that veil in any security footage, wore gloves the entire time so there were no fingerprints, and if it wasn't for the scant information we do have, I'd be wondering if she was a figment of our imagination."

"Not a known associate of the Hood?" Alan asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Not as far as Kate can tell – and you know how thorough she can be."

Alan grinned. Yeah, he knew.

"I just can't help but feel…"

Alan's words were cut off as a gust of wind whooshed through the room before he could jump up and close the doors to the lanai. The retreating curtain caught on a small framed photograph and pulled it to the ground, smashing the frame and shattering the glass.

Alan began to move towards the picture as the main door opened, with Kyrano coming in.

"Do not pick that up, Alan," his father-in-law said calmly. "Here, I will get a small broom. Why do you not go join the children – they are waiting for Uncle Alan to tell them stories."

Alan smiled and hugged his father-in-law before going off to spoil his niece and nephews – he had presents for them as well.

Kyrano quickly cleaned up the broken frame, wiping off slivers of glass from the picture before he sighed. "The image was damaged, I will give it to Professor Hackenbacker, he should be able to restore it."

Jeff glanced at the picture, recognizing it as one of Alan, Tomo and Tin-Tin from Alan's high school graduation. He smiled in thanks at Kyrano, knowing how much Alan treasured all reminders of his late friend.

"Say, now that Alan is your son-in-law, do I finally get to be called Jeff?" the Tracy patriarch teased his long time friend/ employee.

"Of course not, Mr. Tracy," Kyrano said with dignity, holding the picture carefully by the small bit of the photograph that had been folded to the back, completely missing just who had been cut from the image by a simple fold – Gina Tanaka.

* * *

Scott Tracy absently looked over at the communications board. He was glad that this part of the family business was slow…it gave him less to worry about. Glancing at the file open in front of him, Scott made some more notes. Like his father, he preferred paper files, much to his wife's annoyance.

Thinking of Kate and his boys, Scott smiled. The boys had called him this morning for a "daily update".

"_Poppy is taking us to InOut, Daddy!" Jason had happily said._

_Kate laughed as she bounced DJ on her knee. "In and Out – the burger chain? Every Friday, Dad and I would go there. Dad thought it would be fun to take the boys before the party tonight."_

"_How much junk food are you parents slipping our kids?" Scott teased._

"_Not enough to worry me," Kate had assured him. "But, um, Onaha doesn't have to know, right?"_

_Scott had chuckled and shook his head. And they called him a mother hen…Most people didn't know how bad Onaha was._

"_I miss you," Kate said softly._

"_I miss you too, sweetheart," Scott sighed. "But I'll be home in a few days."_

A sudden cold chill ran down Scott's back. He fought it back…His family was fine.

They had to be.

* * *

"Did you really come here with Mommy?" Jason asked his grandfather,

"Yep," Don laughed as he held his grandson's hand. "Every Friday after school."

"Good thing we were Jewish, not Catholic," Kate muttered.

Don just laughed again. His phone rang and he glanced down at it. "I have to take this," he said as he handed Jason to Kate. "Get us a table, will you baby girl?"

Kate eyed her father curiously – the man was retired after all…

"Charlie," Don said with enthusiasm. "Were you able to…Awesome. Robin is going to love it. And…ok, ok. We'll talk at the party tonight. Hey, we're at the In and Out not too far from Cal-Sci. Do you want to…Ah. Department Meetings. Fun stuff, bro. You ever think of retiring?"

Kate listened absently as her father's voice carried over to her. There was a nice covered patio area at this location and the boys were use to eating on a lanai at home.

"Mommy," Jason excitedly said. "Do you see all those big trucks and stuff?"

Kate glanced across the street. A building – and it must have been huge – had been a total loss in a fire two weeks earlier. Kate bit back a grin. The building may have been utterly destroyed, but thanks to help from International Rescue, even the fierce Santa Ana winds blowing that day had not stopped them from aiding the LA County Fire Department in making sure not a single life had been lost. It looked as if huge garbage trucks were hauling away the last of the debris.

"Yeah, baby – I see them. Do you want a hamburger, cheeseburger or grilled cheese?"

"Meat, Mommy – meat."

Kate sighed. He so was Scott's son.

* * *

Across the street, Manuel Aquino took another sip from the jug of ice tea he kept in his truck. His wife would make the home made drink for him every day in milk bottles she had sterilized. It was supposed to be better for him than the coffee he used to drink. The mild heart attack he had suffered the year before had scared his wife of twenty years and Maribel had taken every piece of advice the cardiologist had given them to heart.

Suddenly, Manuel felt odd, and when his cell phone rang he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"_Put your truck in gear and drive as fast as you can right at patio. Aim for the dark haired woman with the two boys. Now. You must do this now."_

Manuel put his truck into gear and jetted across the room, clipping three cars and causing two more to crash into each other even as he entered the restaurant parking lot…

* * *

Don glanced over at his only daughter with her two boys. He could still see a dark haired girl with long braids, sitting at the table, laughing and telling her daddy all about her week. In turn, he would tell her a sanitized version of his own week. There had always been a special bond between them and he was glad he had been able to take the time to be the kind of father his own dad had been.

Suddenly, the smell of his father's sandalwood aftershave seemed to fill the air around him and Don's voice stopped mid-sentence. He could hear his brother's voice calling out in concern as Don looked around for a threat.

It was then that he saw the dump truck racing towards his daughter and grandsons…and Kate had yet to notice.

* * *

_**A/N - OK...**_

_**Kate - Let me guess? Another bad day.**_

_**CC - Call me a b!+c4? You better be related to me via blood or marriage - or at least buy me dinner first.**_

_**Kate - Try shooting them. I find it works great.**_

_**CC - Um, you are not real and you were a Fed, before marrying into one of the riches family in the WORLD. Apply any of those, you can get away with a lot more than someone like me.**_

_**Kate - You do realize you are basically arguing with yourself. And losing.**_

_**CC - Thank you, Peanut. Can you put Jeff Dunham back on the phone now and stop picking on me?**_

_**Kate - Last time I try and help you.**_

_**CC - And you wonder why I am driving a truck at you.**_

_**Kate - Because you only hurt the ones you love?**_

_**CC - Well, Alan is my favorite Tracy.**_

_**Kate - A fact of which he is VERY painfully aware.**_

_**CC - Apple crisp anyone? Laters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I could not own them in a nook. I couldn't find them in a book. However, I did find that letter that I swore to my husband I had mailed. Oopsie. Price of getting old.**_

_**And a reminder- my oc's are just that: mine. Using them without permission, in fan fiction, adult fan fiction or anywhere else - including Facebook- without my express permission is a major no-no that I will fight.**_

Chapter Six

Don Eppes could hear his brother's voice shouting in concern. He could hear the screech of brakes and sounds of metal crunching on the road. But he could also hear his heart pounding so loudly that he was sure it was about to leap from his chest.

Looking at where Kate was, Don realized that between the car alarm going off in the parking lot, a honking horn in the drive thru and the music being piped from the restaurant's stereo system, it was unlikely that Kate was hearing the disaster the speeding truck was leaving in its wake. She was completely focused on her sons and all Don knew was that if he didn't get to her time, he would lose his baby girl…

"_Katie!" Don screamed in panic as he pushed aside the body of the fallen drug dealer, a monster that Don had put away years ago, only to escape prison and try to abduct Don's youngest child. His nine year old daughter lay in a crumpled heap in the very streets where she had played for years. As Don pulled her into his arms, he was horrified to realize Katie was bleeding from her neck._

_Charlie knelt beside his brother, holding out his bundled up shirt, which Don quickly used to put pressure on the gunshot wound. Tears ran down Don's face as he begged her not to die, begged God not to let her…_

Dropping his phone, Don ran across the parking lot, more desperate then he had been for more than two decades…

* * *

In a prison in England, the man known as Mullion sat in the prison library, carefully flipping through a magazine.

"A Tracy Wedding" trumpeted the headline in People. Mullion glanced at the pictures that had been approved for release. The magazine acted as if they had been given exclusive when actually they were just running all of the released images instead of a couple like most periodicals had.

The final picture, showing the combined Tracy Family, caught his eye. If things had gone the way the Hood had planned, most of the people in it would be dead or, in the case of the young children, never been born.

Mullion wasn't sure what the Hood had going on with his "niece" but the former mixed-martial arts fighter knew it would be bad for the Tracys. Glancing around at his surroundings, the man smirked coldly. Good.

It was time for the bad guys to win.

* * *

Kate Tracy smiled at the way Jason carefully helped his little brother into the seat next to him. The outdoor patio seating wouldn't usually let her sit the toddler on the bench, but the way it worked into a corner had allowed her to settle a booster sit in the L shape and DJ could feel like "a big boy".

"KATIE!"

Kate froze at the panicked scream from her father. She hadn't heard that kind of terror in the man's voice since she was nine…

"_Katie! Katie, baby…oh God. Please God. Not my baby. Oh, God, Charlie, there's so much blood…Please…"_

The young mother turned to look at her father only to stare helplessly as a dump truck barreled across the parking lot, having already caused several accidents in its wake and head straight for her and her sons.

"_Katherine Louise!" _

At the sound of full name in her ear, Kate grabbed both of her sons and started to move back from the table, only to trip over the oversized bag she had set down, filled with her sons' "necessaries". Falling backwards, Kate gripped tightly onto the two young boys so that they didn't hit the ground.

Somewhere, Kate could hear her father screaming her name again, just before her head hit the cement patio and she blacked out.

* * *

In Thunderbird Five, Scott felt like the breath had been ripped from his body. He fell to his knees, panic washing over him. A bullet to the chest hadn't caused this kind of pain…

Pushing himself back up, Scott staggered to the console. His family. He had to contact his family…

* * *

"John?" Alan asked as he reviewed a file.

"Hmm," John murmured as he made notes on the report in front of him.

"What do you know about Yoshida Industries?"

John shrugged, not even looking up. "Not much. Moderate company, respected, family run. Never looked for much business outside of the Japanese peninsula. Why?"

Alan made a note of his own. "They've become very aggressive the last couple of years. It seems like they keep trying to go up against Tracy Enterprises, even when they should reasonably know they don't have a shot."

Continuing writing a question to bring up with Kate – it was a software security question – John was silent for a moment before he looked up at Alan.

"OK, Sprout – what does your gut tell you: delusions of grandeur? Out to make a name for themselves by chasing the big dogs? Or something personal."

Alan looked thoughtful. "Delusions of grandeur are not uncommon, but I don't think so. Making a name by going for contracts in the big leagues when you still belong in the minors worked for Dad. In fact, according to Mary Anne, he got some of those contracts and they helped build the company." Alan took John's grunt of agreement to continue.

"As for something personal, well as far as I know, none of us have any enemies in Japan. Certainly no one named Yoshida. But if this happens again, I'll run it past Kate. See if she can get the lowdown on the family."

"Sounds good," John smiled, looking up at his youngest brother. "You're really thinking like a businessman."

Alan blushed slightly and ducked his head, muttering, "Thanks."

The brothers worked in companionable silence for a moment longer before Alan spoke again.

"Oh, and John?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't call me Sprout."

* * *

Don Eppes ran, faster than his body should have allowed given his age. But desperate times call for desperate measures and Don didn't think he had ever been so desperate in all his years with the FBI.

He had seen the truck, he had seen, Kate take notice, he had seen Kate grab her sons and then he had seen Kate lose her balance and fall.

He hadn't seen Kate since.

All around Don he could hear noise. People were screaming, the truck was rumbling ominously closer, brakes were screeching – but for Don it was as if he were in a bubble, located behind a thin barrier, separating him from the scene. The only reality for him was his daughter and grandsons.

If ever there was a time that the phrase "failure is not an option" would apply, this was it.

Running into the now deserted pavilion, Don skidded to a halt next to his daughter's still body. Jason was huddled next to his mother, clinging to DJ and sniffling, trying to hide his terror.

"Jas," Don snapped. "Grab your brother and -"

Don glanced up in horror as he realized the truck was practically upon them. There was no way for him to get his unconscious daughter and distraught grandsons out.

Looking around, Don saw the outdoor service area that had been set up, allowing for drinks and some small service at peak hours.

"Jason, you and DJ get behind that counter!" Don yelled above the approaching vehicle. Picking up Kate, he hurried to get the family to a hopefully safe spot.

Settling Kate under the counter, Don pulled his grandsons closer and huddled over the three of them, praying harder than he had in years.

* * *

**_A/N - Short but a perfect place to traumatically end it. Be good, review (I think I answered everyone except Sammygirl1963 and since she sees the rough drafts...eh) and I will try and put up chapter seven by the end of the week. _**

**_BTW - Kate tripping over a bag and injuring herself? Did it myself this past summer and ended up in the ER. Spent a month hobbling around after injuring my knee. CC_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I could not own them on a moose. No, I wasn't really a fan of Dr. Suess...My daughter's favorite story was Chicka-Chicka Boom Boom. My mother's ideas of bedtime stories...well. Do you remember Fractured Fairytales from Rocky and Bullwinkle? Yeah. That does explain a lot, doesn't it?**_**_

_**_**Oh, so I also don't own Numb3rs or Emergency.**_**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Charlie Eppes flashed his identification at the police as he was escorted through the crowd by retired police captain Gary Walker.

"You're lucky so many of these guys worked with me," Gary muttered to Charlie.

"They're lucky I didn't get the IRS to audit anyone who tried to stop me," Charlie snapped in return.

The pair stopped at the edge of the accident site with their hearts in their throats at the site of a body bag being loaded into a coroner's van.

* * *

Jeff Tracy sat at his desk, thumbing through a file when suddenly the emergency beacon from Thunderbird Five went off.

Without even thinking, Jeff hit the button to signal his family that the Thunderbirds would be needed. He could feel his own watch buzzing, and he gave a small smile, knowing that if Emily was on the Island at the moment, she would pleased that none of the children would be awakened from their naps by the claxon.

Alan, John, Virgil and Gordon raced into the room, Gordon mouthing "with the kids" to indicate that Julie was successfully distracted – yet another reason to be glad that the claxon was no longer needed to call in the team for a rescue.

Jeff connected the Island to the space station, nodding at Scott who looked incredibly pale.

"What's the situation, Scott?" Jeff asked, standing behind the desk, looking every in the Commander.

"Katie," Scott gasped. "I can't reach her. Something is wrong – really wrong, Dad."

"You can't be sure," Gordon began to argue, even as Alan headed towards his father's computer and began to hack Los Angeles County Emergency Services.

"Where were Kate and the boys supposed to be right now, Scott?" Alan calmly asked. At the surprised looks on his family's faces, Alan shrugged. "Never mess with Smother Hen Instincts."

Scott was too upset to be annoyed at the name and answered his youngest brother. "In and Out – the one close to Cal Sci. Kate said her father used to take her there when she was younger and that sometimes Uncle Charlie would join them."

Alan suddenly became pale himself, causing his family to worry. He sucked in a deep breath before looking at his father.

"Dad, LA dispatch says that a construction vehicle caused a multi-car accident at that site before crashing into the restaurant itself. Early emergency services personnel state there is at least one fatality."

Sarah, having slipped in behind her husband, looked over at Alan.

"Do you still have Charlie Eppes' cell?"

Alan nodded at his sister-in-law, pulling out his phone and quickly selecting a number.

The room was so quiet; the Tracys could hear the ringing of Charlie Eppes phone.

"_Hello?" _

Alan became more concerned, hearing how distraught their honorary uncle was.

"Uncle Charlie? It's Alan," he quickly rattled off. "Have you seen Kate today? Scott…"

Charlie Eppes rapidly began to explain, with Alan picking up the key points –

Don had been on the phone with him.

Don had dropped the phone, screaming his daughter's name.

Charlie's call to emergency services when he couldn't raise his brother or niece had gone in at the same time as almost three dozen 911 calls.

He was now at the scene – and a woman of Kate's description had been seen in the patio area with two small boys just before the accident.

No one had seen any of them since.

And the patio was a shattered mess with a dump truck in the middle of it.

* * *

Gina glanced at her phone after hearing the alert for a text message. Seeing it was from Aito, she picked it up and looked at the message.

Scenes of absolute devastation – and a body bag – brought a small smile to her face. _Dear Alan, _Gina mused. _How will you handle it when you realize this was all your fault._

Setting the phone back down, Gina returned to the R&amp;D spreadsheet in front of her. Back to business.

* * *

Alan glanced at Scott quickly before coming to a rapid decision. Most of his family didn't realize just how good a hacker he was.

They were about to find out.

"Uncle Charlie," he said as he split the screen on the computer in order to multi-task. "I need to speak with the person in charge of the rescue."

Gary Walker and Charlie Eppes looked at each other in surprise before Charlie shrugged. He had learned not to question the Tracys. Besides, he knew what Walker didn't, that the Tracys were International Rescue.

Charlie was sure Alan had something up his sleeve.

Walker looked around and saw a fire captain, who he signaled to.

Fire Captain Chris DeSoto saw the signal and came over.

"Captain Walker," DeSoto politely nodded at the man. He recalled working a rescue scene when he was only a boot and Walker was about to retire and still held the man in the highest regard.

"DeSoto," Walker nodded. "See you made Captain. Congrats."

"With all due respect, sir," DeSoto began only for Walker to cut him off.

"But you have a rescue. Well, this is the brother of one of your victims. The others are his niece and two great-nephews. The brother-in-law of your female vic is on the phone and he thinks he can help."

Before Chris could object, he heard Alan's voice come through.

"_You said Captain DeSoto. Is that Christopher DeSoto, age 38, Captain at LA County Fire Station 51?"_

When Chris nodded, Charlie answered so that Alan could actually hear.

"Yes, Alan. That's who it is."

"_OK, Captain DeSoto. If you look on your phone right now – um, now, actually, you will see a layout of the collapse. Using satellite imagery, and thermo heat sensing technology, there are…yes! There are four life signs, all in a small area that should be flashing…now. If you were to work using the schematics I've sent you, you should be able to lift the rubble for long enough to get our family out."_

The fire captain stared for a moment before pulling out his phone. To his shock, he found everything just as the young man on the other line had promised.

"How – how did you access this?" he stuttered.

"More importantly," a slender young woman asked as she adjusted her helmet, a second man – much taller and broader than her – standing behind her. "Are you sure about this?"

"_How I accessed it? Well, I may have to offer to improve the security on a US satellite and we may owe a foreign government an apology for hacking into one of theirs. And this is family – I have to be sure. With all due respect, and I refuse to use false modesty, a couple of the best engineers on the planet are in this room. They are looking at the data and agree with me."_

"He hacked into two different government satellites?" the taller man, with a name tag of Simpson, whispered to his partner.

The woman, whose badge read "J. Gage, Paramedic Firefighter", shrugged. "I saw worse in the Air Force," Gage muttered before she frowned. "Then again, maybe not." But if the data helped them save the victims, she couldn't care less where it came from.

Charlie watched as the three firefighters headed over to the rest of their station and began to work.

"Alan," he said urgently. "Are you sure?"

Looking up at his brother, seeing Scott as afraid as he had ever seen his oldest brother, Alan swallowed hard before he repeated himself.

"I have to be."

* * *

Don Eppes remained curled around his family, whispering words of comfort over and over to his grandsons while his daughter remained silent. The boys were refusing to be calmed by their Poppy, instead crying over and over for Mommy, Jason even whimpering for "Daddy to come with his 'bird."

Tears ran down Don's face as he brushed at the boys' hair, grateful that he would only feel bits of dust in the locks. When he had done a similar action with Kate, Don had felt the stickiness of blood mixed in with her black hair.

"_Please God, not my babies," _Don prayed over and over. Suddenly, he felt as if someone were squeezing his shoulders and smelled sandalwood once more.

"Dad," Don gasped. He didn't believe in ghosts but he believed in his family. He knew his father was with him at that moment.

Just then, a slab of concrete shifted and Don threw himself over his family once more. Sunlight suddenly broke through the newly made opening.

"Hello!" a voice called out and a slender young woman moved into the gap that had been created.

"I'm Josie," she grinned, seeing the two little boys peeking out from under the silver-haired man. Nodding at the man, she held out her hands. "Let me take them out, sir. Then we can get you and -"

"My daughter, Kate," Don said, relief filling his heart even as the scent of sandalwood faded as the outside air rushed in. Don hadn't realized how stifling their safety hole had become until now.

"We'll get you both out," Josie assured him. "But let's get the boys first."

"Go with the lady," Don assured his oldest grandson, even as he handed DJ over. Jason looked doubtful.

"She's recusing us?" Jason asked.

"Rescuing," Don corrected. "Yes, she is."

"She's not a Thunderbird," Jason argued.

Josie Gage laughed. "Nope. We only call them in for the big rescues. An easy one like this we can handle."

Jason shrugged. Yeah, that made sense.

The paramedic handed her charges off to her captain, who ferried them to her partner where Bill Simpson was waiting near the ambulance.

"OK, you next," Josie said to Don.

Don shook his head and gestured to his ankle. Josie almost groaned when she saw a piece of concrete and steel pinning him to the debris. Putting on a false smile, she called over her shoulder for a back board.

"Alright, let's get the lady out," Josie said as she wormed further into the gap.

Another firefighter got as far in as he could, muttering, "Gage, how can you get in there?"

"Clean living," Josie muttered in return as she slipped the board under Kate and secured the other woman after having placed a c-collar around her neck.

"Nah," DeSoto's voice came from outside. "Her father could get in situations like that. Dad was always going on about it. It's genetic. Just make sure her helmet stays on this time, ok?"

Josie grinned, her face more gray than the coppery tone it usually was thanks to the cement dust. "That's genetic as well."

Kate was pulled from their prison and Josie began to examine where Don was pinned. Quickly coming to a decision, she yelled out the hole, "Get that guy with the phone, Cap! I need some insight."

Voices and hurried movements came in and within a few minutes Charlie was outside.

"Don!"

"Hey, Buddy," Don gave a shaky laugh. "Wanna cover for me with the wife? I may be late tonight for the party."

"You better not be," Charlie warned. "My wife has been working on this for months."

"Mister?" Josie called out. "Do you still have that guy on the phone? The one with the sat data?"

"Yes," Charlie called back. "Do you want to talk to Alan?"

Even as Josie yelled that she did, Don froze. Seriously? His life was in the hand of a recent college graduate, thousands of miles away? He knew the kid was resourceful but…

DeSoto passed the phone in to his subordinate.

"Hi," Josie began. "This is paramedic Josie Gage. Can you still access that satellite data?"

"_That's affirmative," _Alan said. _"What do you need to know?"_

"Can you skype with me?"

"_Look down," _Alan quipped.

Josie shook her head as she saw a slender blonde looking out from the screen. Damn. He was good.

"OK," the paramedic began, holding out the phone. "You've been right so far. Want to tell me how to not make me into firefighter pancake?"

"_Dad," _Alan called out. Josie nearly dropped the phone when Jeff Tracy appeared in the screen.

"_There," _Jeff said after examining the scene. "_Raise that area – NO! The one to your left."_

Biting her lip, Josie wedged under the cement where she had been instructed, willing herself not to freeze when the cement groaned. Giving it a bit more force, both she and Don sighed in relief when his foot came loose.

Josie had begun to smile until she heard a sound. Grabbing Don by the shoulders, she pushed him out ahead of her, screaming, "Go, go, go!"

All around the accident scene, witnesses began to scream as the cement settled further, raising a cloud of dust.

Closer to the actual collapse, Josie leaned back in the arms of her captain with a sigh before standing up to begin to help her partner with their injured. "Hey, Cap?" she called, even as she knelt next to her partner and began her exam of Don.

"Yeah?"

"Any chance of this not getting back to my Dad?"

"Not likely, young lady," a new, gruff, voice said.

Josie looked behind where Charlie was still standing, holding his two great nephews in an attempt to comfort the boys and groaned.

Captain DeSoto nodded to his father – and Josie's – before calling out, "Will you two get back behind the lines? You're supposed to be retired."

"Don't look at me son," a white haired laughing man yelled back, slapping the slender silver-haired man next to him on the shoulder. "Just trying to keep Junior here out of trouble, like I have been for years."

Charlie turned around and nodded at the two men before they could turn away. "They saved their lives. My brother, my niece," Charlie kissed each of the boys' heads. "These two, I – they're your children?"

The older man smiled, his blue eyes almost hidden by the wrinkles. "My boy is the captain and Johnny's youngest is the one with more gray than black in her hair at the moment." Nudging his friend, he laughed. "And I thought Josie gave you the gray hairs."

"You were firefighters, too? And now your children are?"

The slimmer man stilled. "Are you going to question how we could lead our children into such a dangerous profession?"

Thinking of how Kate was once an FBI agent, just like Don, and of the entire Tracy family being International Rescue, Charlie clutched his nephews even closer, knowing that one or both might follow similar paths.

"No," Charlie whispered. "No, that I get. But – thanks. Thank you for teaching them that kind of courage."

Charlie turned away, moving closer to his brother and niece, smiling when he saw Kate begin to stir under the ministrations of the paramedics.

"Huh," the older man said as he and his friend walked away. "Not a lot of civilians get it, do they Junior?"

"Nope, Pally – not a lot of them do."

* * *

Back on Tracy Island, the gathered family took a deep sigh of relief.

"Dad, I'm coming back down," Scott said firmly.

"Of course," Jeff said, running a hand through his graying hair. "Maybe…no, he has to go to a conference…or…"

"Or we can use the remote for a week or so," Sarah said firmly. "Brains has that conference and the family needs to be together."

"OK, so…" Alan mused, seeing his father agreeing with Sarah. "I'll head up to Three to get Scott. Gordo – you grab Julie and take her to Auckland to get Emily. It takes an hour to get to Three and an hour back. So if you leave now, I'll be right behind you. Take the scenic route," he mused, referring to what the boys called the Auckland route when they wanted or needed to kill some time. When I get back with Scott, you follow, and John can take Emily and Scott to Kate in LA. Does that cover everything?"

Virgil looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow before he blurted out, "Since when have you become a strategist?"

Alan smirked as he headed to his portrait. "Growing up with you guys as the elders? A needed skill. I just finally calmed down enough to use it."

Gordon quickly left through the main door and Sarah held out a hand to cup her husband under the chin.

"I always warned you, Virg – Alan had the potential to out think you. Be afraid be very afraid."

That said, the redhead turned and walked away.

"So should we be afraid?" Virgil joked.

John looked thoughtful, thinking of the coincidence of so much threatening their family in so short a time. Was Alan's earlier paranoia right?

"Of Alan? No," John finally allowed. "But of something? I'm not sure."

John left the room to pack light bags for the soon to be travelers, letting Virgil and Jeff to mull over his words and wonder…

* * *

_**A/N - So yes, the two older men were Roy DeSoto and Johnny Gage of Emergecy. Chris was established as Roy's son and when the show ended, Johnny was still a bachelor. But I gave him a family because he really deserved one. Gary Walker was an LAPD officer - I promoted him to Captain - who worked several times with the Eppes on Numb3rs. **_

_**Enjoy the early update. Not sure when chapter eight will be up, may be about a week or so. Both the hubby and I have birthdays next week, so we actually have plans. Take care!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here.**_ _**I would not, could not own them on a lake, I could not bake them in a cake...Have them pop out of the cake? Happy Birthday to me!**_

* * *

John Tracy had just signed off from speaking with the control tower at LAX and started prepping to descend to the busy airport, so he was noticeably startled when his wife sat down next to him.

"Emmy," John sighed. "I'm starting to descend. Couldn't you tell?"

Emily smiled at him. "I figured I had a second. Thought you might want an update?"

"On your patient out back or the ones in Los Angeles?" John muttered.

"Kate is stable and resting at Cedar Sinai," Emily began, choosing to ignore John's comment. "The boys were released to Charlie and Amita Eppes, while Don Eppes was released to his wife. As for your brother," she sighed, lowering her voice, "he hasn't spoken since he boarded the plane. Did he say anything with Alan on Three?"

John shook his head. "No. And that scares me."

Emily frowned. "Don't you mean that worries you?"

Chuckling darkly, John shook his head once more. "Nope," he responded, popping the "p" as he did. "A yelling Scott is normal. Quiet Scott? That's scary. That means he is so angry he can't speak. Whoever is responsible for this better stay the hell out of big brother's way. Because I don't think any of us could hold him back."

* * *

Edward Eppes handed a chart off to a nurse with a small smile and took his seat once more. He was supposed to be off on paternity leave at the moment, but until Emily Tracy arrived, there was no way he was leaving his cousin in anyone else's care.

Taking Kate's hand in his, wary of the IV, Edward reached his other hand out to gently brush at Kate's long black hair. His wife, Ellen, had come in long enough to help get Kate settled and had even put most of Kate's hair in a braid but a few strands had come loose.

"It was always like that," Edward murmured.

"Falling out of however she pulls it back? Yeah, it was."

Edward looked up at the new voice to see FBI Special Agent Daria Delgado enter the room. He smirked when he saw she was already wearing maternity smocks, something he knew from Kate that she had fought as long as she could with her first pregnancy.

Daria stood at the end of the bed and looked worriedly at her best friend. "How is she?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

Edward shook his head. "She was lucky. Really. Kate has a concussion and a cut on the back of her head that bled pretty freely. We had to cut some hair there, but she can work around it until it grows back. But no skull fracture, just a bunch of bruises."

After a shaky indrawn breath, Daria nodded. "I saw the scene. I still can't believe the driver was the only fatality. Massive MI, I hear?"

"That's what the early conclusions are," Edward agreed. "We'll have to wait until the autopsy, and, of course, the accident teams. I can't believe how many investigators are involved. Construction company, restaurant insurance company, city, county…you name it, everyone is involved."

"It's the lawyers' world and we just live in it," Daria groused.

Edward looked back at Kate before he stood up and moved towards the window, gesturing at Daria to follow. Once over there, he spoke urgently to her.

"My only worry is something Dad said," Edward whispered.

Daria nodded for him to continue. She knew Charles Eppes had worked with the NTSB and other members of the DC Alphabet Soup on accident reconstructions before as a mathematician so she was interested in the man's input – unofficial or not.

"Dad said that at the angle the truck started in, it looked like the man would have had to turn and head straight on – something someone in the middle of a heart attack, or unconscious from one of that degree, would be unable to manage. In other words…"

"In other words," Daria concluded grimly, "he had a target. Either the restaurant or someone in it. But definitely not an accident."

* * *

Scott and John firmly put Emily between them as they forced their way through the gathered press. Even with the police trying to keep them back, the vultures of the media world circled relentlessly.

"Mr. Tracy…"

"Scott, how do you…"

"John are you here to…"

Ana Nevada placed herself right in the Tracys' pathway.

"Scott, John, Emma…It's so good to see you. Can I get a quick quote?"

"Why?" Emily snarked. "Are you Rita Skeeter?"

At Ana's confused look – and her brother-in-law's surprised one – the physician snicked.

"Oh, come on – she'd be perfect as her! Even JK Rowling would agree."

John chuckled as he began to push past the reporter. Ana made the mistake of reaching out and grabbing him by the arm.

Emily grabbed the journalist's hand and sharply twisted it, getting right in her face.

"Lady, I broke your nose when I was engaged to John. Touch _my_ husband, father of _my_ children, again and I will not be responsible for my actions. And remember – what I break, I don't fix."

Emily stalked off, leaving a stunned Scott and John to catch up with her at the doorway. The trio, after a quick visit to the reception desk, made their way to the elevators. Once in them, John stage whispered to his older brother, "My wife has been hanging with your wife too much."

"I broke her nose before Scott ever met Kate, remember?" Emily quietly threatened before Scott could answer.

Scott simply shook his head. Both of their wives…heck, thinking of Sarah Jane and Tin-Tin, all of the brothers had married scary women.

Something that didn't faze him in the least.

* * *

Edward and Daria continued to quietly talk by the window, trying to make sense of the day's events, when a thought occurred to the surgeon.

"Wait – aren't you still assigned to New York?" Edward asked. "Why are you handling a case in LA?"

Daria sighed. "One, I was testifying at a hearing in San Francisco when this occurred. Two, this isn't a formal investigation, until evidence is produced to allow for one. More of the FBI making sure this wasn't anything personal against two former agents. And three – it involves the Tracy Family and the powers that be are either overly cautious or very scared when dealing with that family."

"They don't scare you, huh?" Edward smirked.

Shaking her head, Daria sighed. "Compared to my family, they are relatively sane."

"Will-hold-you-to-that," Kate mumbled.

Daria and Edward rushed back over to the bed to see Kate's chocolate eyes creep open.

"How you feeling, Cuz?" Edward asked even as he shone a light in her eyes.

Kate frowned at the act, even as she groused, "Like a building fell on me, dumb ass."

"She's fine," Edward and Daria said to each other.

* * *

The Tracys got off the elevator and immediately headed to the room that they had been told was Kate's. A nurse ran from the station to try and head them off.

"I'm sorry," she simpered. "You can't go down that way."

"Miss…" John looked down at her badge. "Sorry, Nurse…Hatchett?"

"Seriously?" Emily muttered, even as John continued to speak.

"That is my sister-in-law's room. Katherine Tracy? This is her husband, Scott, and this is her doctor, Emily Tracy. Neither one is very patient about getting to her. You should move."

Nurse Hatchett pursed her lips. "I'm sorry," the young woman simpered. "I was given strict instructions…"

"To ask for IDs and call for security if need be," a new voice said. A Hispanic woman in her early thirties glared at the other nurse as she stepped forward. "And since I am the senior nurse on staff and I acknowledged them as they got here, what makes you think I don't know my job?"

"Hello, Sophia," Emily said warmly, making both brothers recall that Emily had briefly worked at this hospital.

"Hello, Dr. Haas," the nurse began before blushing and correcting herself. "I'm sorry, Dr. Tracy. It's nice to see you again. Dr. Eppes is with his cousin. He's refused to leave her since she came in. But he really is supposed to be home with Ellen and the baby."

"Well," Emily smiled as she guided the two men to the door. "Let's get him home, shall we?" Even as she pushed the door open to let in her brother-in-law, Emily glanced at the offending nurse with a raised eyebrow before catching Sofia's attention again. The older nurse simply nodded, assuring Emily it would be dealt with. Nurse Hatchett was about to learn, not upsetting a doctor – even one no longer on staff – was not a good move, career wise, for a nurse.

Daria bit back any questions as she let Edward examine Kate. He had just finished, and she was about to start, when the door to the room popped open, Scott Tracy quickly entering and going straight to his wife.

"Katie," Scott breathed out as he clasped her hand in his and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Hey, Flyboy," Kate said weakly. "I know, I look a mess."

Tears gathered in Scott's eyes and it was a moment before he could speak. "You look beautiful to me," he finally said as he sat in the chair John guided behind him.

Emily and Edward quickly exchanged pleasantries before he began to review Kate's status with her. Daria stood back, motioning to John in order to let the doctors do their job and Kate and Scott have a moment alone.

"John, some preliminary data has come to light. This may have been a tragic accident, or it may not be. Is there anyone you can think of that hates your family – or either family business – to try and kill Kate and the boys?"

John bit his lip. "One person – the Hood."

Thinking of the man whose mad attempt to murder the Thunderbirds had filled the news stations years ago, the FBI agent frowned. "Isn't he in prison somewhere in Europe?"

"In England," John agreed. "Daria, if it is him, you can't help as a Federal agent."

"Not officially," Daria agreed. "But if he is coming after Kate and her children, even from prison, then this isn't official. It's family. And Kate may not be related by blood or marriage, but she's still family to me."

"Thanks, Dorf," Kate muttered, looking past her husband to where Daria and John thought they had been quietly talking.

"Does she have us all bugged?" John snarked.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Daria agreed but not without smiling at her friend and giving a small nod, letting her know it was personal now. And no one went after their family.

* * *

In Japan, Gina rose from her desk to the small kitchenette off of her office to get the tea her assistant had left for her. Pouring a cup, she began to sip it before turning on the news.

"_Ana Nevada reporting from outside Cedar Sinai in Los Angeles. Minutes ago, Scott Tracy, accompanied by his brother John and that brother's wife, entered the medical facility. Earlier today, Scott's wife Katherine Eppes Tracy, daughter of former FBI Director Don Eppes was involved in a tragedy at a local restaurant when she and her two children were nearly killed by a raging dump truck. The truck's driver, Manuel Aquino, was pronounced dead at the scene from an apparent heart attack. Seventeen other injuries, including the near death of a Tracy wife, were included but so far all news is good."_

Gina's eyes were cold as she picked up the phone.

"Aito, I thought you said one of the Tracys had been killed. I don't care if you couldn't get any closer and no one would say who had died. You have already killed one person by chance. Stop wasting my time before I find someone else to do the job. And Aito? If I do have to find someone else to do the task, you can assure it will be expanded to include you."

* * *

"Where the hell is the driver?" Scott snapped. "He could have killed my family."

"Calm down, Scott," Emily grumbled. "Anger management needed?"

"I wouldn't need to manage my anger if other people could manage their stupidity," Scott snarled. "That driver is going to be dead meat when I get a hold of him."

"He's already dead," Daria said in a soothing tone, trying to think of what else to say. But as she moved closer to Kate, Daria took note of her friend's troubled expression. "Kate? What is it?"

"I – I think I caught a glimpse of his face, the driver's face, just before I fell," Kate admitted.

"What was the expression?" Daria asked. "Angry, determined, what?"

"Confused," Kate said slowly. "Confused and then terrified. As if he had no idea how he had gotten there."

Fear washed over Kate's face. "Scott! The boys, they were in my arms. And Daddy! I heard my father running towards me. Are they ok? Where are they?"

"Relax Kate," Edward assured his cousin. "Uncle Don is at home with Aunt Robin. He has some bruises and a sprained ankle but is otherwise alright. As for the boys, my parents are currently spoiling them rotten. I believe ice cream sundaes and a Disney movie marathon are on the books. Don't be surprised if most of the grandchildren are at the Craftsman tonight."

Emily perused the medical notes and shook her head. "You're lucky you took shelter under that counter, Kate. Just falling gave you enough injuries."

"Counter?" Kate looked confused.

"Uncle Don explained it," Edward said. "According to him, Kate fell after grabbing the boys and hit her head. When he got there, she was unconscious. So since he couldn't escape the truck, Uncle Don got them all under a mini-bar type structure that was also cement. He hoped it would give them enough protection."

"Thank God for that," Scott breathed, even as he kissed his wife's hand again.

"Wait a second," Emily asked. "The In and Out near Cal-Sci? I've been to that one. Isn't it the same area that the "other" family business was at recently? The high rise fire?"

Daria nodded. "Yes. The building was a total loss and the truck was part of the crew clearing the scene."

"That's four – five, actually, with the turning lane –lanes of traffic," Emily mused. "To cross that far – even during a heart attack – an accident just doesn't seem likely."

"Early appraisal is leaning away from an accident," Daria admitted, pulling out her phone. "This is the driver. Does he look familiar to any of you? Does the name Manuel Aquino mean anything to any of you?"

The Tracys – and Edward – all looked at the picture but shook their head. They didn't know him at all.

Slipping her phone back into her bag, cursing the fact that she even needed one due to the fact maternity pants didn't seem to come with adequate pockets, Daria sighed. Grateful that everyone in the room was "in the know" but still conscious that they were in a public place, the FBI agent shook her head.

"I don't know why, but everything in me is screaming that this is no accident, that it was nothing shy of a hit. This is personal."

Kate moved her head, wincing in pain. "John – get the intelligence Lady P and I have gathered. But Dorf – you can't share this with the FBI."

"Especially if it implicates the Hood," Daria guessed. "We can't admit that the sworn enemy of the" she went silent, mouthing "the Thunderbirds" before continuing "has anything to connect with the Tracys."

"If it is him, he's going to wish he had died in that mine," Kate hissed, closing her eyes in pain. "He could have hurt my babies. Take on me, my dad, even Scott – but no one touches my babies."

John and Scott exchanged looks before John saying with uncharacteristic hatred, "Now maybe you and Emily can understand why we feel like we did. He wasn't content to attack those of us who had been on the team when he was hurt. Even hurting Gordon? Well, he was in uniform. But Allie? He was our baby and that monster tried to kill our baby, the last time just because Dad was watching."

Daria nodded. "OK, so the first thing I need to do is make sure this is a case before we try the bad guy. And…"

When Daria didn't speak again, the group waited for a moment before Emily cracked, "Baby sucking out your brain cells already?"

Kate chuckled before wincing, Daria glared and the men remained wisely silent until the agent spoke up again.

"You know, none of this started until Alan got married – to the Hood's niece. Pretty sure the dude, no matter what his relationship is with his brother, wouldn't like that. Could this be connected? Maybe this mystery fake niece is someone who has it out for Alan or Tin-Tin. Do they have any enemies?"

The Tracys looked at each other before Kate answered. "Tin-Tin? I don't think so. Alan? Usually I would say no but there was Jackson Mitchell and Kyle Westcott."

"But Westcott is dead and Mitchell was declared insane and put in a state facility," John countered.

Kate and Emily looked hesitant until their husbands looked at them in surprise. "Katie? Do you know something? Emily?"

Emily sighed as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "I've kept a tight watch on Mitchell and I ran some of the info from Westcott's autopsy. There was something in their blood work, something I can't figure out. I've tried to get the state to order weekly blood work on Mitchell, to monitor him…well, more than usual. But without anything concrete, it's like hitting my head against the wall."

"Mitchell in a nut house, the Hood in prison, Westcott dead," Daria rattled off. "Call me paranoid, but I can't help but feel like a character in a film noir, looking for the mysterious fifth man, the evil genius behind the plot."

Kate reached out to grab her husband's hand as did Emily. Both Tracy men looked terrified and no one knew what to say.

"When can I get out of here?" Kate asked, desperate. "We need to get the boys back to the Island."

"Kate," Edward argued. "The family party tonight is cancelled, but Dad says your parents' anniversary is still on for tomorrow. You're being discharged in the morning, if you take it easy, you can be there. It's important to your family."

Before Kate could disagree, Daria spoke up. "She'll be there. And Scott. And John and Emily. And me. And if I know the guest list, there will be so many armed guests, it will be the safest room in town."

Scott leaned down and kissed his wife. "Katie, we'll do this as a family. Besides, your mom will be thrilled I can make it after all."

"Yeah," Edward laughed. "Aunt Robin actually likes you."

Everyone laughed, anxiety released as Scott glared at his cousin by marriage. They were family.

They could deal with this…right?

* * *

_**A/N - OK, let it out...**_

_**Scott - You nearly crushed my family.**_

_**CC - But I didn't.**_

_**Gordon - You nearly killed Julie and me.**_

_**CC - But I didn't.**_

_**Virgil - Sarah is safe, right?**_

_**CC - No one is safe in this story.**_

_**John - Hey, you already got to Emily in a recent story.**_

_**CC - Yeah, well, this is a new one.**_

_**Alan - I fear I have learned from bitter experience that whatever you guys may suffer, mine will be far worse. So I am showing the wisdom I have gained by growing up, marrying and discovering why you guys like sex so much. And as I would like to continue living - preferably with the sex - I will simply wish CC a very happy birthday.**_

_**CC - That's so sweet Alan...And that is why unlike some authors, I always let you live. Cake anyone?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Enemy of my Enemy**

_**_**I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here.**_ _**I would not, could not own them by the gate. I couldn't own them very late...I'm late, I'm late for a very important date, no time to...um sorry. Disney moment there.**_**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Kate Tracy sat on the couch, surrounded by family, Don not far away with his ankle raised on a hassock. Her brothers, husband and brother-in-law led the charge in making sure the flow of guests moved quickly.

"The boys?" Kate whispered to Emily when the doctor sat beside her.

"The boys are fine, we have games, health kid friendly snacks and music much more to the junior set's liking in the next room," Emily assured her with a huff. "And if I get one more person asking for free medical advice, I'm going to scream. At least if I have to go to hospital fund-raiser, I expect this."

"Tell me about it," Edward sighed as he sat on a foot stool nearby.

"Think about how I feel," Charlie cracked. "People hear Dr. Eppes and start with medical questions until I explain it's in Mathematics. Of course, then they start asking me about their taxes or start complaining how useless high school algebra was."

"There are too many government employees in this crowd," John muttered. "What do you expect?"

The "hey!" from the gathered former and current government employees only made the blonde smirk.

"Um, ex-NASA, right?" Ellen teased. "Doesn't that include you?"

Charlie chuckled at his daughter-in-law's wit. "She got you there."

"Remind me to do a line-by-line budget review of your next R&amp;D project," Kate muttered.

"OK, on that note," John sighed, "I will wisely go get some fresh air. You'll be ok, right, Emmy?"

After Emily "shooed" him away, John took off down the hall to the patio, desperate for some fresh air. He was used to recycled air – he did live half his life on a space station, after all – but he wasn't used to sharing the air with so many others and there had to be close to one hundred people gathered in the "smaller" ballroom of the Omni Los Angeles Hotel. John really didn't know how his father put up with shin dings like this on a regular basis.

Nodding at a tall man with Native American features, John pulled out his phone and called back to the Island.

"Hi, Allie. Yeah, everyone is fine. We'll bring Kate and the boys home tomorrow. Remind…Hey, Little Bit. Um, Daddy needs to talk to Uncle Alan…Of course I want to say hi to Keith, but sweetie, Keith is a baby and not much of a talker yet, ok? Can I talk to your uncle again…Hey, Alan. Yeah. Sure, I'll look over your outline, but your publisher – ok, our publisher – was nuts about the story idea. It will be another best-seller, for sure. What about your second novel? Is it all set to be published at Christmas? Awesome. And…Hi Michael. Yes, your cousins are fine and you can see them when we get back tomorrow. Can I speak to your uncle again? Alan – oh, hi Gordon. No, you weren't the uncle I was supposed to speak with. Oh, yeah. Middle of upgrades, ok. Tell the Sprout to call me with any questions…Dad is working with him? Seriously? Totally grease covered? Please say you took pictures? Julie did? Man, that girl is perfect for you. Don't blow this one, Nemo. Gordon can you…Hey, Virg. No, they're all going to be fine. Emily will bring back…Oh, she already updated the records? Then why are you. Oh. Hi Sarah Jane. Yes, yes I am sure. OK, I have to get back to the party before Em sends a search party out. OK. Give the kids kisses and tell them we'll…Yes, I will make sure Scott doesn't fly. He'd be too distracted. Kate will handle him. Yeah, she is good at that. OK, love you all."

The other man smiled as John slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Big family?"

John smiled back. "Yeah, can you tell? And no, we don't live all in the same house."

"Just the same island?"

John froze until the man gave a husky chuckle. "Don Eppes and I go way back. He's ranted enough about his son-in-law – and Charlie has said enough good things - for me and my wife to have known to ignore most of it." He held out his hand. "Ian Edgerton – formerly FBI Agent Edgerton."

John vaguely recalled Kate talking about the man. "Kate's mentioned you. And your wife – Nikki?"

Ian froze as his eyes darkened to almost pure black with pain. "Nikki passed away earlier this year of colon cancer. We never had kids, but she sure loved the Eppes kids as if they were her own."

"I'm sorry," John said sincerely. "From Kate's stories, she was a wonderful woman."

"I took everything too seriously, she was an absolute smart ass," Ian smiled in remembrance. "People wondered why we were drawn together and the simple truth was we completed each other. I always said we never needed anyone else, we didn't need kids or anything. Two weeks after she died, I found a stray dog…called it Bettencourt, Nikki's maiden name. Not perfect, but it keeps me sane, just like she did."

"I nearly lost my wife when she had our son," John admitted. "I don't know what I would have done…and I sure don't know what Scott would have done if he had lost Kate or the boys."

"Eppes said it was close," Ian agreed.

"I better go back in and keep big brother calm," John sighed, turning from the glittering LA skyline.

The bullet whistled past his left ear, embedding itself in the wood of the door. John froze, sensing rather than hearing or seeing the next shot he knew was coming…

* * *

Jeff finished washing his hands and face, grimacing as he eyed what had been some serviceable clothes that he usually wore when he was doing work like this. The shirt especially would be lucky if they made it as far as a rag bag. Did Onaha even have a rag bag? He could recall his mother did…

"Alan," Jeff called as he turned around. "Do you know if…Alan?"

Alan looked up, startled. "Sorry, Dad – what?"

Jeff smiled at his youngest son, still a baby in his eyes, as he grabbed a shop cloth to wipe a bit of grease from Alan's chin. "You were a million miles away, Al – want to tell your old man why?"

The blonde shook his head as he sighed. "I just feel I'm missing something Dad. I don't think any of these "accidents" have been accidents. I think it's personal. And I don't just mean the Tracy Family. I mean me."

Grimacing, Jeff put his hands on his son's shoulders. Alan had been disturbed ever since the conference call with John and Daria Delgado the night before.

"Alan, I know Daria proposed it was possible. But think about it, who have you annoyed that much lately?"

Smirking, Alan turned and started walking away, calling over his shoulder, "Gordon. When I suggested that Julie stay in Tin-Tin's old room at her parents' villa. She was going to be staying in Scott's house, which considering they would have all been off the Island would have opened all kinds of opportunities."

Jeff chuckled as he jogged to catch up with his son. He may not have the same argument as before with the older boys – setting a good example for an underage Alan – but he still would prefer to keep things above board.

If only to keep Kate from strangling Gordon. Or shooting him. One or the other.

* * *

John froze, sure that any moment a bullet would hit him.

He wasn't prepared for Ian Edgerton to do the same thing.

Ian tackled John to the ground, muttering, "Stay down. If someone is shooting at you, get the hell out of the way, will you?"

John said nothing, deciding silence was a good choice at the moment.

After making sure John was out of the line of fire, the ex-FBI sniper pulled a gun from a back holster and edged forward. His eyes pierced the night in a way beyond most mortals…

Being a sniper did require good vision.

Seeing a form on a balcony across the street, Ian carefully aimed and fired…

* * *

Kate sat up suddenly.

"Scott?" she gasped. "Did you hear that? I heard gunshots."

"Katie," Robin tried to assure her daughter. "One, it was probably a car backfiring or two, it is Los Angeles."

"And three," Daria said with a grimace as she pulled out her service revolver from a slim purse that somehow held the weapon, "coincidences are overrated."

"Does that woman know she is pregnant?" Ellen asked as she cocked her head, watching as most of the agents – even the retired ones – followed Agent Delgado.

"About as well as these two know they are injured," a grunting Amita Eppes groaned as she held back her niece with her sister-in-law's help.

Don just glared at her. Which considering Ellen and Charlie were sitting on him, it was about all he could do.

Scott Tracy quickly followed Daria, pulling a small gun from his tux coat.

"Do I even want to know where you hid your gun?" Daria muttered.

Scott smirked. "Tailor made suits can be more than made to make you look good."

The FBI agent sighed. Money must be nice.

* * *

Ian smirked in satisfaction at the cry of pain that echoed across the street.

He watched as the man – he was pretty sure that was a male – slunk off into the shadows.

Hearing rapidly approaching footsteps coming from inside, Ian lowered his weapon, glad of that choice when an angry brown-haired man burst onto the scene, taking in the site of John Tracy still on the ground and himself armed.

"You son of a bitch," Scott growled, raising his weapon.

"Scott!" both John and Daria called out, the latter pushing down Scott's gun and the former shakily rose to his feet.

"You ok, Johnny?" Scott asked as he examined his brother.

"Thanks to Agent Edgerton here," John sighed.

"Just Ian," the former sniper said firmly. "I'm retired."

Daria eyed the area, carefully examining the bullet holes in the wall and the weapon in Ian's hand. "Let me get this straight – someone with a rifle, probably with a scope," Ian's nod had her continuing. "Fired at John Tracy, I am guessing, and you shot back with a standard issue sidearm. You probably couldn't make a kill shot with that weapon from this distance and under these conditions - "

"I did wound him," Ian said smugly.

Daria eyed him carefully. "Yoda and Clint Eastwood's Unholy Offspring, indeed."

"Smile when you say that Agent Delgado," Ian smirked.

Daria didn't ask how he knew who she was.

She wasn't sure she wanted to.

Daria turned to the Tracy Brothers, motioning to her fellow law enforcement agents to secure both scenes. "OK, both of you – inside. I think it is becoming clearer that someone has decided its Tracy Hunting Season. The Bureau may not be able to lay claim to the case, but I think I can persuade the powers that be to allow me to help any investigation."

A shaken John and Scott nodded and headed indoors.

Daria turned and looked at Ian. "That's a three hundred foot shot, at night, with a breeze, using a handgun. Seriously?"

"Like I once told the Professor – Being a sniper isn't a job. It's an obsession." With that said, he followed David Sinclair to give his statement.

"Wow," Daria breathed out. "And I thought Kate was scary."

* * *

"What the Hell!" Emily gasped as her slightly bedraggled husband re-entered the ballroom, his older brother still clutching a gun by his side.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, where did you get that gun?" Emily asked, even as she began a quick check of John.

"Where were you?" John asked with a lop-sided grin. "I half expected you behind the Smother Hen, swinging your stethoscope in my defense."

"Emily was meeting Trey, who, by the way," Edward laughed towards Scott, "was a huge hit with your sons. Jason is considering asking his mother for another sibling."

Kate rolled her eyes, overhearing her cousin as they approached. "With Alan married and Gordon engaged, I can promise him cousins soon enough. That should satisfy him."

"You still haven't answered my question," Emily snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Either of you."

"We are getting out of town, tonight," Scott said quietly.

"That was gunshots, wasn't it?" Kate asked, pale.

"Gunshots?" Emily gasped. "Someone _shot _at my husband?" Her gentle features hardened as she eyed Daria, David and Ian entering the room. "Where is the son of a bitch and you better have killed him."

"I like her," Ian said cheerfully.

"Agent Edgerton wounded the man," Daria offered up. "We have alerts out at all area hospitals."

"You bring your rifle to formal events?" Charlie asked, his eyes wide.

"Handgun," Daria said, eying the man cautiously. "You aren't supposed to be able to hit a target at three hundred feet."

Ian shrugged. "I may have made a few modifications since my retirement."

Scott took the evidence bagged weapon and looked it over. "Huh. Nice add ons. Not exactly street legal."

Smirking, Ian shrugged again. "Kept your brother alive."

Looking at his family, Scott shrugged as well. "I'm calling the airport. We aren't waiting until tomorrow…"

"Yes we are," Kate said firmly. "We are not dragging the boys out of here in a panic. We took rooms here in case they got tired and so we could leave right from the hotel without heading back to Pasadena. Uncle David – can some security vehicles be borrowed to get us to the airport?"

David nodded. "Consider it done. I've called it in. There will be someone outside of your suite until you leave."

Don grabbed his daughter's hands. "Just get back to that Island, Katie Bear. You should be safe there."

"I don't know who is targeting our family," Kate hissed. "But they are going to regret it."

"Get in line," Emily snapped, her midnight blue eyes hard as rocks, with shots of fire popping up in the middle.

Daria eyed the tiny blonde cautiously. OK, now for a second person as scary if not more so than Kate Tracy.

* * *

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

"Aito," Gina said calmly. "Did you make a mistake?"

Aito bowed at Gina on the vid-phone.

"I had unexpected difficulties." Aito explained. "But I honestly thought I had the correct contact. He looked like your old friend."

"Yes," Gina allowed. "There is a strong family resemblance there." Gina smirked. "And perhaps my old friend will let his guard down. I am going to take advantage of this. Rest up from your mishap – we are fortunate that we have people who owed us in the area. Make sure all of your business supplies are in the case. Sato's brother – Daiki – will stop and pick up the bundle. He is still working for the diplomatic corps, yes?"

"Yes," Aito agreed. "He has been most helpful."

Aito signed off, grateful to still be alive.

Gina pulled out another file and smiled as she tapped it to her chin. Placing it aside, she prepared another call. An anonymous source would soon contact the FBI, warning them that Susan Haas was a dangerous woman…

The woman really shouldn't have made it so easy for Gina.

* * *

**A/N - How much worse can I make this...**

**Well, I had a stressful couple of days. Let's see what kind of chaos I can take from there...**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I could not own them in the dirt, this chapter is late because my wrist I did hurt.**_

_**SO - it's also short.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Daria Delgado was relieved to be back in New York, but at the same time a bit frustrated. Somehow, the FBI – and the Tracy Family – expected her to run an investigation that had taken place in France and California while in New York.

After the party began to break up, Daria had been briefed once more at LA FBI HQ before grabbing a midnight flight back east. She hadn't even been home yet, not wanting to disturb her husband and son at four in the morning.

When the phone on her desk rang, Daria didn't even glance at it as she answered. "Delgado."

"_A lesser man would think you no longer found me sexy."_

Daria laughed. "Tony, you are still so hot, you shouldn't be allowed at fire scenes."

"_Considering I'm an arson investigator, that would be bad."_

"You still off today?"

"_Planned on it, so I could spend some time with my wife after we dropped Junior here off at pre-school."_

Daria glanced at her watch and groaned. "You're dropping him off now, aren't you? Babe, I'm so sorry."

"_I'll pick you up in thirty. You need to rest. You don't want to end up on bed rest, do you?"_

Smirking, Daria turned off her computer. "How much rest will I get with you at home?"

"_It's a work in progress, ok?"_

Daria laughed and let her husband go just as she answered another line with a stifled sigh.

"Delgado."

"_I was told you were the agent in charge of an investigation I may have information on."_

Daria sat up straighter, grabbing a pen and paper. "Which investigation?"

"_Someone took a shot at John Tracy, didn't they? In Los Angeles?"_

Glancing at the phone, Daria saw the caller ID indicate a 617 area code. Boston, if she recalled correctly.

"_I can't say much more over the phone. I'm heading to New York tonight, can I meet with you there? I could be in a lot of trouble otherwise."_

Daria agreed to meet the woman, who had given her name as Monica Bates, and a contact phone number. Greg, her former partner before she was made a division head, came in just as she was leaving.

"Hey, how was La-La land?" Greg smirked.

"Smoggy," Daria grimaced. Handing Greg the notepad she had just written on, she nodded. "Trace that number and get me all the info you can on this caller. Send me the inetl; I will be meeting her at a diner tomorrow at 0800. Oh, and plan to be my backup, I'm not taking chances if this is what I think it is."

Greg raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Besides, Daria was already at the elevator and the phone on his own desk was ringing.

Time to get to work.

* * *

Emily slid into the seat next to her husband.

"If I had my way, you wouldn't be flying this morning either," the physician muttered.

"Kate's concussed, Scott's too distracted and Jason's legs can't reach ground - yet," John shrugged.

Emily shook her head. She hoped he was joking about Jason.

Then again…

"John, we can't all just hide on the Island," Emily said calmly.

"Well, we can at least not go anywhere alone," John responded. "So someone will escort you or Sarah to the clinic. The rest of us can telecommute, at least for now."

"I don't like this, John," Emily sighed.

John reached over and clutched his wife's hand. "Me either. But this has all the marks of our family being targeted. And until we find out who, we have to play it safe."

"I just can't imagine anyone hating us that much," Emily said fretfully.

John looked sad for a minute. "Until the day the Hood invaded our Island, I never could either. But it's haunted my dreams ever since then."

"Promise me we'll all be alright?" Emily whispered.

Pulling her hand to his lips, John kissed her wedding band. "I promise."

Both of them knew that the request was unreasonable and the vow nearly impossible to keep. But it comforted the couple as they continued their journey home.

* * *

Gina flipped through the pictures of Alan Tracy's family once more. In every picture she could see the silent protective stance so many of them took. Even if the FBI took the bait, would they allow Alan to be somewhere alone so she could get him?

Picking up the phone, she reached another contact.

"I would like to start to make arrangements to have my package transported from England. Yes, I am aware this could take several months. One thing at a time. Yes, I will need the first two shipments but not the third. Have that one disposed of as you see fit."

After hanging up, Gina re-filed the Hood's and Mullion's files in the "active" drawer but set Transom's in the "in-active", purring "Too many cooks and all, right?"

* * *

Alan ran to meet the plane, at the door as soon as it opened.

"Uncle Allie!" Jason yelled, running right towards him.

Alan kissed and tickled the little boy he had delivered and hugged him close.

"I am not getting in that damn thing!"

Alan's head whipped around and he forced his laugh back at the sight of Emily holding out a wheelchair that Kate was glaring at while Scott remained wisely silent, holding his youngest son as John got the luggage.

"Immovable object meet unstoppable force," he whispered to his father who had come up behind him and was now standing – wisely – to the distance of the conflict.

The stand-off ended when Emily pulled out a needle and nodded once.

Kate hastily got into the wheelchair.

"OK, let me check over Kate," Emily said cheerfully as she wheeled her sister-in-law away. "Where are Sarah and Virgil?"

"They're in Auckland," Alan said, watching as Scott and John trailed off after their wives and Jeff took over for DJ. "Virgil is covering for John at the project meeting and Sarah is standing in for Emily at the Clinic's Board Meeting."

"I'm going to owe her one, won't I?" Emily sighed.

"According to Sarah Jane," Jeff said cheerfully, "you're gonna owe her a BIG one. It's the semi-annual budget meeting."

"Damn," Emily groaned.

* * *

Corrine Transom sat alone once more in the dining room at Bronzefield's Women's Prison. It wasn't unusual for the woman to be alone. She always acted aloof, not in the defensive way so many other prisoners were, but in that annoying "I'm better than you and you should know it " kind of way.

A book on Kafka was open in front of her as she sipped at her tea. Soon she would be headed to a meeting with her attorney. The man thought he could get her transferred – she hoped closer to Wakefield. The Hood needed her.

Looking up, Transom saw it was nearly top of the hour, so she stood up and headed to the hallway. It wouldn't do not to be on time.

Transom never saw the figure in the shadows until her hair was grabbed in one hand and a homemade knife, secure in the other hand, came up in front of her eyes.

"Your usefulness is at an end," a voice whispered in her ear.

One thing must be said about a clean cut across your jugular with a sharp blade – you really don't feel much pain if it was done correctly.

And it was done correctly.

* * *

Sarah Tracy smiled politely and shook the hand of another board member, grinding her teeth as she did. For the love of God, she really didn't know how Emily put up with some of these people. While most of the other board members were earnest in their desire to be helping the community, some just wanted the tenuous connection to the Tracys.

"Sarah?"

The redhead turned and nodded at the receptionist, Lilly Evans, who Emily had gleefully snaked from the hospital when they had first opened the clinic.

Seeing the Physician's Assistant turn to her, Lilly nodded back, saying, "Your husband is on the phone."

Smiling, Sarah asked, "Can you transfer it to my…no, wait, Emily's office? I want to gather up the mail to take back to her. She should have brought Kate and the boys to the Island by now."

Lilly nodded again and Sarah headed back to Emily's office. When the phone rang, Sarah picked it up and smiled again.

"Hey, Gorgeous," she purred.

Virgil laughed. "Whatever happened to the shy little girl from down the road?"

"She grew up, lost some weight, the glasses and the braces and found herself a sex-god of a husband." Sarah laughed quietly as she could practically feel her husband blush.

"Sarah! I'm still in the conference room," Virgil hissed.

Sarah laughed louder. "We're not on speaker phone again, are we?"

Virgil sighed. "No, I learned my lesson on that back when you were pregnant with Michael."

Shrugging, Sarah began to thumb through the accumulated mail, tossing most of it into a box to take back to Emily. "I can't help it if being pregnant increased my sex drive. It's hormonal."

"Still," Virgil groaned. "It was months before I could look my father or Anne Marie in the eye."

Chuckling again, Sarah picked up a manila envelope with a New York return address. The address was mostly smudged but the cancellation mark was clear that it had been mailed from Manhattan – Sarah recognized it from the time she was studying advance techniques under Tony Delgado with the New York Fire Department. Sarah absently wondered if he was still happy since he had transferred to Arson Investigation last month. The hours had to be better

"Huh," Sarah murmured before she brightened. "Hey, I bet this is the packet Em was expecting from New York Presbyterian."

"How gloriously exciting," a snide voice drawled.

Sarah turned to see Dr. Richard Sommers standing in the doorway. With a sigh, she set the phone on the desk.

"Dr. Sommers," Sarah said with a forced smile. "Emily told me you were starting your community service this week."

"It's not community service," Sommers snapped.

"No, it's Dr. Tracy pulling your ass out of the fire by having you do work at the clinic after that intern refused to be awed by you after you sexually harassed her," Sarah snapped in return. Stalking over to the file cabinet, she opened the middle drawer.

"Here are your assignments for the week. Emily will be in tomorrow, but you need to familiarize yourself with the clinic. These are the cases you will be seeing this week. And if either Dr. Tracy or I hear of you - "

Richard Sommers had already begun to tune Sarah Tracy out. After all, Tracy wife or not, she wasn't a doctor, like him. Physician Assistant? More like glorified nurse, in his opinion. Picking up the package on the desk, he started to play with the seal. Getting in on this program might not be such a bad thing after all, considering the star quality of the doctors who volunteered for it.

Suddenly, the package in his hands blew, the letter bomb having been triggered when the seal opened enough, shattering Dr. Sommers' plans – along with Richard Sommers – and Emily Tracy's office became engulfed in flames…

Over by the file cabinet, Sarah Tracy lay ominously silent.

* * *

A/N - You guys did want me to hurt other Tracys, right?


	11. Chapter 11

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer -_** I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**_**_

_**_**The remainder of this disclaimer has been redacted by the United States Government, Writer's Protection Division.**_**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Virgil Tracy smirked as he listened to his firebrand of a wife go head to head with Dr. Richard "Rico Suave" Sommers. He had heard Emily grouse about the man, how the plastic surgeon's latest screw up being chasing after a surgical intern – one who made it clear she was not interested. When he was introduced to the woman's girlfriend, the nasty comments he made had the intern filing a formal complaint.

Emily, at the request of the hospital board – several of whom were also on the board of the clinic – had agreed to work out an appropriate punitive action for Dr. Sommers, which would meet an agreement they had with the intern in order to avoid a lawsuit. So for the next two years, Richard Sommers would work at the clinic, pro-bono, one week out of the month. Virgil knew Emily had cases already lined up, seeing as plastic surgeons were the hardest to donate their time.

Holding back a chuckle, Virgil once more paid attention to his wife's words, faint, but clear through the phone. From the sounds of a file drawer being opened, Virgil could guess Sarah was in Emily's office.

Emily shared Jeff Tracy's need for paper charts. Oh, she used computers and data pads, but the emergency medical specialist liked having paper charts for back-up.

"_Here are your assignments for the week. Emily will be in tomorrow, but you need to familiarize yourself with the clinic. These are the cases you will be seeing this week. And if either Dr. Tracy or I hear of you - "_

A loud explosion had Virgil almost dropping the phone. Even as his ears were ringing, Virgil was terrified to realize that he could now hear the sounds of flames – but not the sound that he desperately wanted to hear: the sound of Sarah's voice.

"Sarah?" he cried out, ignoring the other businessmen and engineers. "SARAH JANE!"

* * *

Susan Haas entered the elegant home she had lived in with her husband for years. It had been in her mother's family for years and when she had married, her mother and stepfather had signed it over to the newlyweds. Here they had brought home their son, Roderick, and later, their daughter, Emily. Here was where she had planned to gracefully age, where they would celebrate their children's achievements and then their own marriages and finally, she would have grandchildren to surround her, allowing the cycle to continue.

But somewhere along the way, things had gone wrong. Most of them sprung from Emily. Her daughter had grown into an ethereal beauty, looking exactly like Gerald's late mother, Elizabeth. But a woman was not supposed to be so damnably clever, caring more for her studies than her social standings and family obligations. Susan had pushed, Emily had pushed back, until the girl was living in the wilds of New Zealand of all places. Of course, Susan had demanded the girl return and had even threatened to disown her. It was an empty threat, seeing as Susan's father, Dr. Daniel Hebert, had left what had turned out to be a considerable estate to his granddaughter. But still…

Then Emily had coolly informed Susan that she was in love and planning on marrying "a writer who lives on a nearby island with his family". Furious, Susan had the paperwork disowning Emily sent to her daughter. Emily had responded with her own lawyer submitting paperwork that allowed the physician to cut all ties with her birth family and block them from contacting her, her unnamed future spouse or any potential children.

A few weeks later, Susan was shocked to see the proclamation in the society pages – "Jeff Tracy announces the engagement of son John to Dr. Emily Haas". All of her attempts to contact her daughter had failed. Shortly after the wedding notice appeared, Susan decided to focus on Roderick. Her son married a lovely debutante – something Emily had refused to become – and settled in their own suite of rooms in this very house. Even when word came to her that Emily was soon to give birth to her first grandchild, Susan ignored it – Roddy and Melissa had married in a high society wedding of the year and would give her grandchildren – ones she could proudly claim.

But even as Emily gave birth to the first Tracy grandchild, all the more remarkable for being reportedly the first Tracy granddaughter in eight generations, and Jeff Tracy added daughter-in-laws (none with Emily's pedigree) and those women gave birth to more grandchildren, the rooms designated as a nursery remained painfully empty. First, Melissa struggled to become pregnant, then lost her first baby. She became pregnant again but lost that baby at the half-way point.

Then came the surgery that removed any chance of a child by Melissa.

Susan subtly hinted that perhaps the marriage should not continue.

It took everything Gerald could do to keep Roderick from moving out after that.

Roderick and Melissa had made several inquiries into adoption or even finding a surrogate. Susan knew they were leaning towards a surrogate, hoping that Susan would find a child of her own bloodlines to be more acceptable. Please – who knew what kind of woman would agree to be a "rent-a-womb"?

However, Emily had produced two healthy children – Elizabeth and Keith. Jeff Tracy now had six grandchildren, with his other two sons married or engaged, so more would surely follow. Susan continued efforts to reach out to her daughter, to show her what she could offer her children…Emily continued to ignore her.

Emily's near death following the birth of her son made Susan think the chance of getting access – perhaps even custody – of her grandchildren were possible. But if anything, the discovery that Susan had hidden from Emily – for her daughter's own good, truly! – that silly little heart valve defect, had alienated them all the more.

Susan remained undeterred. She didn't care what the latest lawyer said. _"Grandparents have no real rights," the man had said. "At least not under these circumstances."_

"_What if something happened to Emily and her husband?" Susan had asked as she had_ _sipped her tea in the Manhattan restaurant. At the man's shocked look, she had sighed._

"_Please, I am not asking you to hire a hit man," Susan sneered. "But Emily nearly died giving birth to her son. She still has a heart condition, apparently. Life happens. What would my chances be of gaining full custody of my grandchildren if Emily did die?"_

_The lawyer removed his glasses, cleaning them with a handkerchief, obviously trying to gain his thoughts._

"_If Emily Tracy were to die, you might be able to find a sympathetic judge who could order visitations for you. But considering John Tracy lives in what is practically a small village, his father, his brothers and their families all there to help care for the children, it would be a long shot."_

"_What if both my daughter and her husband were unavailable?"_

_Pursing his lips, the man shrugged. "Your odds would improve. But I can't say for sure. Jeff Tracy -"_

"_Jeff Tracy, Jeff Tracy, Jeff Tracy!" Susan snarled. "I'm sick to death of that man. He has four other grandchildren! His youngest son just got married to some native girl so I am sure she will be popping out children on a regular basis. And I read that Gordon Tracy is marrying some French tramp. I'm sure she'll produce children to ensure her share of the Tracy fortune."_

_The attorney didn't bother to correct that Tin-Tin Tracy was an honors graduate of MIT and Julie Maxwell was actually American. Susan obviously couldn't care less._

"_I'll only have Elizabeth and Keith as grandchildren," Susan passionately continued. "They are part of a rich legacy that the Tracys are denying them! What do they know about the heritage of my family? They are one generation from being farmers!"_

_The lawyer finished his meal and leaned forward. "Susan, I'd advise you to try a softer approach. Reach out to your daughter. Because as long as she maintains she wants nothing to do with you, especially you having nothing to do with her children, you would be throwing your money away to pursue this in court."_

_Susan had left the high end Manhattan restaurant frustrated but more determined than ever..._

And she was still determined today. Susan Haas deserved to have grandchildren, true blood heirs to pass down her heritage to.

Pulling out the pictures of her grandchildren she had paid a great deal of money for, Susan tenderly traced their features.

"Never fear, my little loves. Grandmama will make sure we all get what we deserve."

* * *

Alan Tracy didn't spare a glance at his father, even when Jeff addressed him.

"Alan – what exactly did Virgil say?"

In Alan's mind, he could still hear his brother's terrified words.

"_Alan! Sarah – it's Sarah Jane. The clinic...Alan I could hear an explosion and then I could hear fire. But I couldn't hear Sarah again. It's – oh, God. Alan. I can't get there fast enough. The clinic is on the other side of the city and traffic is at a standstill. The airport – the clinic is near the airport, Alan!"_

Hearing his father say his name over and over, Alan gritted his teeth. "There's apparently been an explosion of some kind at the clinic. I've confirmed it with emergency services. They wouldn't say anything over the phone which is why I haven't called Virgil back. I need to know first...I need to know."

"You need to know what," Jeff said, his face pale with fear for the girl he had loved as a daughter since she was six.

Alan swallowed hard, focusing on flying the plane far faster than it should have gone.

"They let slip – there was one fatality. I need to know if it was Sarah Jane."

Jeff closed his eyes in pain, praying his middle son would not discover the heartbreak that he himself had know – losing the love of his life.

* * *

Virgil Tracy sat silently as the car he was riding in, driven by Ann-Marie's nephew, Brian Thompson, edged through the traffic before finally being stopped.

A policeman leaned in. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but you'll need to go around..."

"Like hell," Virgil snarled only for Brian to quickly explain.

"The explosion – it was at the Tracy Charitable Clinics Headquarters', correct?" The officer nodded, unsure where Brian was going.

Brian hastily continued. "This is Virgil Tracy, his wife Sarah Tracy was working there today. He was on the phone with her when the explosion occurred and he hasn't been able to raise her since."

The officer nodded, asking Virgil for ID which he quickly provided.

"Mr. Tracy, if you'll get out of the car, I'll have an officer escort you to the scene. You must understand – we are looking at a possible terrorist attack, so we are limiting access."

"I understand," Virgil sighed, knowing they had done similar things for accident scenes under International Rescue. "But please – can we hurry?"

Nodding again, the officer radioed in the situation and soon another policeman, one on a motorcycle pulled up. Handing Virgil a helmet he had appropriated, the motorcycle cop soon had the frantic husband rushing to find his wife.

* * *

A small privatized landing strip lined the back of the airport. Unlike the active Auckland Airport, this was smaller and mainly used by business flights. But this landing strip was used only by the Tracys, either with work for the Charitable Trust or business.

OK, and the occasional pleasure.

But for now, Alan could quickly land and dash through a small area that Emily frequently used to head straight from the airport to the clinic, either for supplies or visiting doctors. It was quick, it was efficient...

And since most people didn't know about it, it was not guarded by the police lining the streets.

Alan had almost made it all the way to the burning clinic itself – easily outpacing his father and showing why he would have been a real contender for the Olympics – before a fireman stopped him.

"Hold it, buddy!" the fireman exclaimed.

"Please!" Alan cried out. "My sister is in there! Please!"

"Alan!" Lilly Evans, her face streaked with soot, ran up to him. She had met him years ago when the then Emily Haas was dating John Tracy and had kept up the acquaintance with him, as he had frequently flown in with both of his sisters-in-law.

"Lilly," Alan breathed out, grabbing her arms. "Sarah...Where's Sarah?"

Smiling, Lilly pulled him towards a waiting ambulance, where Alan saw the most beautiful thing ever...

A living, breathing Sarah Tracy.

"Sarah?" Alan gently said as his hands gently ghosted over her bruised face.

Sarah's emerald green eyes blinked open. "Allie?" she murmured from under an oxygen mask.

Alan softly took her hand and kissed it, quickly glancing back at the fire and blinking back tears. "I thought...I thought that this time..."

"Thought the fire got me this time, baby? Not gonna happen," Sarah breathed out. "I'm gonna live a long time and spoil your babies, got it?"

Jeff Tracy pushed his way forward just as a man with a clipboard approached as well.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Tracy? The fire getting you again?" the man asked.

"And who are you?" Jeff snapped, not wanting bad memories to haunt his daughter.

Sarah pulled down the mask, and smiled at Jeff before explaining. "It's ok, Dad. This is Gene Freehly. He's a fire investigator. I told him it seemed like a bomb. He knows I used to be a firefighter. But he didn't know – _cough _– about _–cough –_ Kansas."

Alan quickly, with a paramedic's approval, gave Sarah small sips of water from a bottle he was handed. Jeff took the opportunity to explain.

"Sarah grew up down the road from our family when we all lived in Kansas. When she was sixteen, there was a fire in her family's home. Sarah was badly injured and the rest of her family was killed."

"Was that some kind of explosion as well?" Freehly asked.

Tears welled up in Sarah's eyes and Jeff was about to tell the man to go to hell when Sarah shook her head.

"No. My – my sister. She was high on something. She set fire to my bedroom – specifically all around my bed while I was sleeping. I woke up screaming, which in turn, woke my parents. They tried to get to me...my sister had been standing in the doorway, watching. I tried to get to them...I wrapped myself in a thick afghan Grandma Tracy had made for me...But all I did was get burned. I collapsed near the window. Luckily for me, some off-duty volunteer firefighters had been helping paint a friend's house when they were driving by with a ladder in their truck. They got me out. I was burned over ninety percent of my body, a lot of it second or third degree. This," she gestured at her face and body, "is the result of time, therapy and a plastic surgeon who supposedly donated his time to Shriners when he actually doesn't even take insurance."

The last was said with a fond smile at Jeff, who had the good grace to blush at having been caught. When Sarah's voice became ragged, Jeff gently replaced the oxygen mask and finished the story.

"They found Sarah's parents in the upstairs hallway and her sister at the bottom of the stairs. She had fallen, presumably running down the stairs."

"We almost lost her then," Alan said, tears in his eyes. "And I thought..."

"That we'd lost her again," Virgil said, walking towards his wife, visibly shaking. The investigator stood back, letting Virgil stand next to his wife.

Gently kissing the one non-marked part of his face, Virgil was unashamed of the tears pouring down his face. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered.

Smiling, Sarah shook her head, wincing at the pain before speaking. "Nah – took me too long to get you to see me as not being little Sarah Jane Woodbury. You promised me forever, remember?"

"Who saved her?" Jeff asked Freehly quietly. "From her injuries and the scope of the fire, I'd say she was probably unconscious from the blast."

"She pulled her out," Freehly gestured behind Jeff.

Lilly Evans still stood, slightly apart from the group.

Alan had turned and smiled at that statement, pulling away from his family to approach the receptionist and give her a hug.

"Thank you," he said reverently. "I – we – can never thank you enough."

Lilly blushed as Alan stepped back. "I don't think anyone can tease Dr. Tracy about her paper files anymore. The filing cabinet may have pushed Sarah into the walk, knocking her out, but as far as I could see in there, it was also what saved her."

The Tracys looked at the investigator, who shrugged. "I haven't seen the scene yet, but from what I have noted since I got here, something like that probably would have been the only thing to save her or she'd be as dead as our vic," he said, gesturing to where a body bag was being slipped into a coroner's van.

"I don't know if even Dr. Sommers deserved that," Sarah murmured.

"No," Lilly muttered. "If anyone did, it was him."

Jeff looked around, frowning at the press gathered on the edges of the cordoned off area. He looked at the paramedic.

"Can we take Sarah home?" he asked urgently. "We have an infirmary there, fully stocked. And Dr. Emily Tracy is there now."

The paramedic frowned before Sarah patted his hand. "My brother-in-law has field medic training," she said, gesturing at Alan. "And with Dad flying, we should make it there faster than you can get me to the hospital."

Shaking his head, the paramedic, who had worked with the clinic often enough, just grinned. "OK, I'll get the refusal for care paperwork. It's standard," he protested when it looked like Sarah would argue. "But have Dr. Tracy give us a call to update us, will you? That's not official, it's just because you're my favorite redhead."

Virgil glowered at the man when the paramedic went to grab a clipboard.

"Chill," Alan snickered. "He prefers his romantic interests shorter, blonder and playing on the same team."

The paramedic, who had returned, laughed at Alan's quip. "That reminds me," he grinned at Alan. "Simon wants to know if you'll sign his book. It will make him a big hit at the library where he works."

Alan looked at his sister-in-law – aw, hell – his sister in every way that mattered and smiled.

"Tell him he's getting an autographed copy of any book I ever publish. Hell, I'll do a reading of my next book as a fundraiser for the library if he'd like."

"Just the book for now, but I'll run the idea by Simon," the man smirked. "He got stuck on the fund-raising committee for the new children's wing."

Sarah was staring sadly at the building. Lilly approached and patted her leg gently.

"We can rebuild," Lilly said with confidence before glancing at Mr. Tracy.

After all, it was his money.

Glancing at all three of his children, Jeff saw the resolve in their eyes and he nodded. Whoever was responsible wasn't going to stop them. This was as much a tribute to his late wife and his entire family as International Rescue was. Some nut job wasn't going to stop them.

"We will rebuild," he said adamantly. Even as his words were echoed by the rest of his family, Jeff felt a moment of terror that he hadn't had since the Hood. Who could hate them this much and how long would the Tracys last until their luck ran out?

* * *

_**A/N - Wrist is getting better. Sent Sammygirl1963 details on future stories. She is advising I remain in protective custody for a while.**_

_**PS - If you haven't read Spense's newest story, Invisible, what are you waiting for? It's one of the best TB stories out there at the moment. ~ CC**_


	12. Chapter 12

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here. I would not on them on a jet. If you like your freedom, thank a Vet!**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Daria Delgado strolled up to the receptionist desk in the main lobby of the Tracy Tower. Absently, she recalled the first time she had been here, when the Metro Bank across the plaza was being robbed – with Alan and John Tracy inside as hostages. Frowning, Daria realized a few things that had seemed "off" to her at the time were now easily explained by the knowledge of the Tracy Family's other "family business".

Smiling politely at the young woman behind the counter, Daria flashed her badge, saying "I'm here to see Kate Tracy."

The woman frowned, nodding with supposed discretion at the security officers stationed nearby.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist – Lydia, according to her nameplate – smiled with equal politeness. "None of the Tracy Family are on site at the present. If you'd like to leave a message…"

Daria sighed and leaned forward. "Kate called me – not the other way around. Now call up to Eppsie and tell her Dorf is here and my morning sickness has really kicked in to become all day sickness – that means I have a short fuse and rapidly swaying emotions."

"Lydia!" a new voice said, approaching rapidly.

Daria turned and offered a genuine smile at Ann-Marie Thompson, Jeff Tracy's PA and a woman who had impressed the agent over and over again.

Ann-Marie leaned forward and gestured to the computer screen in front of the receptionist. "The message came through ten minutes ago, Lydia. Kate is expecting Agent Delgado."

Lydia looked like she wanted to burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Ms. Thompson."

Daria shrugged as she turned to follow Ann-Marie to a smaller, private elevator, offering the young woman at the desk a smile first to show no hard feelings.

Once in the elevator, Daria asked, "What was up with all that?"

Ann-Marie bit her lip. "For the most part, the Tracys are staying put. If they have to come off the Island, like Kate did today, they are making sure to keep off the radar. If no one knows they are here, they can't become targets."

"How is Sarah doing?" Daria asked as the elevator arrived on the 80th floor, the location for the top Tracy Enterprises Executives.

Smiling, Ann-Marie gave thumbs up. "I think Virgil came out of it worse than Sarah did. Like Kate, she was mainly bumps and bruises. Do you have any leads?"

Daria nodded. "It's why I'm here."

"Kate will be happy to hear that," Ann-Marie beamed.

"No," Daria sighed. "I don't think she will be."

* * *

Kate looked at Carl Patrick with a frown.

"So what do we have on this Yoshida Industries?" Kate asked.

"Not much," Carl murmured as he dug through his papers. "Can I ask why you had me look into them anyways?"

Shrugging, Kate tapped a pen on her desk. "Alan has been noting some patterns with them. Call it a hunch."

"A hunch?" Carl muttered. Then again, Tracy hunches were usually pretty spot on. Clearing his throat he began.

"OK, Yoshida Industries began as a small family owned firm in the days following the Second World War. They made a few enemies as they clearly were not opposed to working with the occupational forces in order to get ahead. The company did alright, until they fell under the control of Hiromi Yoshida. Then the company began to push nationalistic ideals and concentrated on getting government contracts. Did pretty well. Hiromi was engaged but his fianceé died of an infection after what should have been routine surgery – appendix, I believe. Filled Hiromi with a deep seeded mistrust of modern medicine, and he turned to herbal cures – easily found in the small village his family called home."

"When he was fifty-eight, pressure was on him to either marry and produce an heir or name a successor from among his male relatives. He had been leaning towards one cousin when an old friend offered his twenty two year old daughter as a bride. Seems she had been educated in the West and her family felt she was becoming a borderline embarrassment. No scandal attached but what could be just rudeness to you or I can mean something all together different in the Far East."

Kate nodded and signaled to Carl to continue.

"So he marries a Rena Tanaka, then dies six months later. Remember his herbal remedies? He was supposedly poisoned by the herbal healer he used – no one knows why, though it's been propositioned that her daughter, who committed suicide years earlier had once been his mistress. The old woman was arrested and then killed herself in prison. A cousin supposedly took Hiromi's place and has been running things since."

"You said the cousin supposedly took over?" Kate asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Rumor has it the Widow Yoshida runs things," Carl explained. "She was educated in the West and they have been doing well, really expanding."

"Rena...Huh," Kate mused before shaking her head. "No, that was Gina." At Carl's confused look, Kate explained.

"Remember Tomo Wattamee? His girlfriend's name was Gina Tanaka. Wonder if they are related," Kate mused, writing down a few notes.

Carl was about to ask if Kate wanted him to check on it when Kate's phone rang. Answering it, she spoke quickly before hanging up with a smile.

"Daria is on her way in. I know you are looking forward to Casey's wedding in London, so I won't keep you any longer Carl. Get to the airport before you miss your flight."

Carl left with a smile, all of his thoughts on his daughter's wedding.

* * *

Daria entered Kate's office, once more impressed by the understated elegance that didn't scream "money" but instead whispered it in your ear.

"I've said it before, Eppsie, I'll say it again – private life beats public any day. I don't think I've ever been in a government office this nice before."

"If you had," Kate said sardonically. "I hope you would launch an immediate investigation."

Both women chuckled as Daria took seat offered her.

"You said you had news?" Kate said, hopeful.

Daria eyed her friend and took careful note of the tension around Kate's eyes and the careful application of make-up designed to cover up sleepless nights.

"How are you doing?" Daria asked bluntly.

"I'm alive," Kate said with equal candor. "So? News?"

"Well, to begin with, how reliable a person is Monica Bates?"

"Monica Bates?" Kate said with a frown. "Do you mean our employee – recent transfer from Boston?"

"OK," Daria smirked. "Color me impressed. Thousands of global employees, you recall one."

"She was slated to transfer to New York earlier this year. But she annoyed Alan and he refused to have her on his team. Another slot opened and we brought her on for a six month position. If Monica works well with this job, she'll be given a permanent position. If not, she was doing well in Boston and will be moved back there."

"Wo-kay," Daria drawled. "She annoyed Alan? Easy going, gets along with everyone Alan? How the hell did she manage that?"

Kate shrugged. "Called up her ex – who happens to be Gordon – to report Alan repeatedly going to a house that ended up being his shrink. Then she made a bit of a pass at him later – practically in front of Tin-Tin. She's good at her job though, so the wives have chosen to ignore her habit of sleeping with or making passes at executives. It's never improved her career, so it seems to be just a quirk. She stays this side of sexual harassment and if someone says they aren't interested, Monica respects it."

"That would do it," Daria muttered.

"So why bring her up?" Kate asked.

"She gave us a lead," Daria admitted. "Seems when she was here a few weeks ago, at a restaurant and overheard some of a conversation. Monica didn't think anything of it at first, until she learned of someone shooting at John. I met with her and got the details, but before I could pursue the lead, I was informed of the bombing at the clinic."

"Thank your bosses about that," Kate said. "We are making it out to be a gas leak. I don't want the media running stories about someone stalking the Tracys. So far, it has been just a series of unfortunate events." Eyeing Daria, she smirked.

"But you are here to tell me it wasn't."

Daria nodded slowly. "Yesterday, I had an interview with the suspect. I think you may know her." She handed Kate a file.

Kate almost dropped the file after reading it for only a moment. "Oh my...Holy God in Heaven. It can't be."

"I recorded the interview," Daria said calmly, standing up and inserting a disc into a dvd player on a shelf, turning on the small television before sitting back down.

_**THE INTERVIEW**_

_Daria secretly pressed a second button, starting a video recorder before overtly setting up an audio recorder. "I hope you don't mind. I prefer to record interviews – it helps me organize the file better later."_

_The lawyer – Miles Van Pelt – leaned forward. "And if I ask for a copy of the recording."_

_Bowing her head slightly, Daria smiled. "I'll make you a copy." Leaning forward, she adjusted the mike. "Let the record show, this is an interview with Susan Haas, October 12__th__ at 1400 hours, New York time. Also present at this time is Miles Van Pelt, defense attorney and Gerald Haas, the suspect's – sorry, the interviewee's – spouse."_

_Susan Haas bristled. "May I ask what I am being suspected of?"_

"_Did you have lunch with Justin Pepperton, a family law attorney on September 17__th__? And during the course of that lunch did you ask how you could improve your chances of gaining access to your grandchildren?"_

_Gerald paled and looked at Susan in disbelief. "Susan..."_

"_That was a private conversation," Susan bristled._

"_You had it at the Avalon Gardens," Daria drawled. "If you wanted to enforce lawyer-client confidentiality, you should have had it at Mr. Pepperton's office."_

"_That would have been a bad idea," Gerald hissed. "Since his office is down the hallway from mine."_

_Susan looked a bit worried before her society face came out again. "I have a right to my grandchildren."_

"_Enough to kill for it?" Daria asked bluntly._

"_Kill?" both Miles and Gerald asked in dismay. Susan flinched but showed no other emotion._

"_The day after your lovely luncheon – how was the sea bass anyhow? – someone drugged a construction truck driver. He nearly took out Katherine Eppes Tracy and her sons. Kate Tracy has been very effective in keeping the law between you and any access to your grandchildren, hasn't she? She and her husband are also first in line for custody according to Emily and John Tracy's wills. If Scott had lost his wife and children, he would have been devastated. Maybe enough to not fight you for his brother's children?" Looking up from her notes, Daria smirked. "Not likely."_

"_That is pretty thin agent," Miles insisted._

"_Thirty two hours later, someone took a shot at John Tracy," Daria continued. "If a retired FBI sniper hadn't been there, they may have taken out your biggest threat. No John Tracy, a possible weaker link to the Tracy Family?" Glancing back up from her notes, she smirked once more. "Again, not likely."_

"_The day after that, a letter bomb was delivered, addressed to Dr. Emily Tracy at her clinic - " _

"_WHAT!" Gerald cried out, his face having gone so pale Daria paused, wondering if the man was going to pass out._

"_For better or worse," Daria said, after she was sure everyone in the room was remaining vertical. "Emily Tracy was not at the clinic that day. She had gone with her husband and brother-in-law to retrieve Kate and the boys after the so-called accident, and her other sister-in-law, Sarah, who also works at the clinic, had taken her place at a board meeting being held there. The board had dispersed, thank God, and no patients were there at the time. So there was only the receptionist, who was fortunately in a back supply room at the time, one physician and Sarah Tracy." Leaning back, Daria said solemnly, "The physician was killed in the explosion."_

"_None of this has anything to do with my client," Van Pelt said haughtily. "Susan Haas is a pillar of society, a patron of - "_

"_Save it for your opening to the jury," Daria sneered. "Your client was overheard asking if her daughter and son-in-law dying would improve her chances of gaining custody of her grandchildren and then three of the biggest blocks to that are all threatened in less than seventy two hours? Do you really think that can all be chocked up to coincidence?"_

"_Agent Delgado," Gerald said calmly. "Susan can be many things, some rather unpleasant -"_

"_Gerald!" Susan snapped in dismay._

_Her husband ignored her. "But even she would not go so far as to murder. Additionally, I may be a business law attorney, but I am still an attorney and this is all circumstantial. However, I am willing to offer a concession that should allow the law – and, I presume, the Tracy Family, to breathe a bit easier. I will block Susan from having any access to the family accounts. Anything larger than say, a thousand dollars, will have to go through me. You will agree that hired guns charge a lot more than that, correct?" When Daria nodded, he continued._

"_I would love reconciliation with our daughter and getting to know our grandchildren, but I know that will probably never happen. Please tell Emily..." He paused, biting his lower lip in a habit Daria recognized from his daughter._

"_Tell Emily, I'm proud of her. And that she won't be hearing from us again, unless she should choose to do so."_

_When the Haas' and their attorney stood, Daria did as well, nodding at Gerald. She wouldn't make any promises, but..._

The screen faded to black, and when Kate would have gotten up to remove the cd, Daria waved her back.

"Leave it. That's your copy. Kate," she sighed, leaning forward. "I honestly can't find any link between anyone else and threats to your family. The Hood and one of his chief associates, Scullion? – I mean Mullion, are securely in prison. No correspondence, no internet access, no phone calls and no, no new visitors. And one of his few remaining loyal minions was shanked in prison – Corrine Transom? No, the money trail seems to implicate Susan Haas. Almost half a million dollars between liquidated stocks, funds withdrawn and unaccounted for jewelry, thank to Gerald Haas' full cooperation, we have accounted for money that is, oddly enough, unaccounted for. Susan Haas is swearing she has done nothing illegal and for all we know, she has a gambling addiction and it's going to an on-line poker parlor being run out of the Caymans. But I lack proof."

"Yet it all seems to fit in a truly screwed up fashion," Kate sighed. "Gerald Haas is keeping the track on all money lines?"

"With our trackers at that," Daria drawled. "And not sure if this is important, but the Haas' were on vacation earlier this year – a ten day tour of England and France."

"Let me guess, during the Olympics?" Kate snapped.

"Again, nothing that can be proven except the fact that the happy society couple may travel together but seem to only see each other for breakfast and dinner. Mr. Haas had meetings he had to do the casual bit for and that left Susan to do shopping or whatever."

"So you – and I presume others higher up in the FBI agree – think that Susan Haas was causing some accidents in hope that the murders of her daughter and son-in-law would be someone going after the Tracys en-mass. That with John and Emily out of the way, she could claim her grandchildren and the hell with the rest of the family."

"It's where the evidence is leading us," Daria shrugged, wincing as she did. "I – I won't..."

When Daria trailed off, Kate took a really good look at her friend, spotting her swollen eyes and hands, the trouble she was having breathing and came to a sudden worry. "Sally," she said into her phone. "Get the employee health NP up here. NOW."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Daria slurred.

"Has your BP been spiking again?" Kate pressed. Before she could get an answer, the door opened and an Arnold Schwarzenegger wanna be entered.

The few quick words from Kate had Dolf checking the agent's vitals. A few tests had him calling 911.

* * *

_**Dinner, the next evening on Tracy Island**_

"Earth to Kate, Earth to Kate," Alan teased from his seat between Tin-Tin and Jeff. The entire family, including the Kyranos – barring Julie, who had returned to New York and Brains, who was up on Thunderbird Five for the week – was present. John was due to go back to his station the next day, thus a family dinner was called for.

At the other end of the table, Kate looked up from her rapidly cooling soup. "I'm sorry, kiddo – did you say something?"

"Have you heard anything further on Daria?" Emily asked. Over the years, the entire family had become fond of the FBI agent.

"Tony sent a text earlier," Kate sighed. "It is preeclampsia again. During Daria's first pregnancy, she had to be put on bed rest for a few weeks, but then she returned to work. This time it looks like she will be out until she delivers, which is luckily only a couple of months. For better or worse, her parents retired last year and the Morgandorfers are coming to New York until the baby comes. Um, Dad – I loaned them one of the apartments. One of the ones for Tracy Employees? Daria doesn't need the stress of them living with her right now."

Jeff chuckled. Tracy Enterprises had purchased an apartment building at auction a few years ago and the apartment was for low-level employees who would have had to commute too far to find an affordable place to live.

"With all Daria has done for this family, I'm fine with that," Jeff agreed.

"But that's not all," Alan pressed.

"After dinner, Alan," Kate said firmly, eying the children.

Once dessert was finished, Kate nodded at Jason. "Baby, can you and Elizabeth take your brother and cousins to the lounge. A movie is in the player. We'll join you in a little bit."

Jason frowned, not liking to be kept out of anything, until Elizabeth leaned over and whispered in his ear. All smiles now, the two oldest grandchildren wrangled the group out of the dining room.

"Alright," Sarah asked, rubbing slightly at the spot where her stitches had been removed only a few days ago. The area was still tender. "What couldn't you – or wouldn't you – say in front of the children."

Steepling her fingers, Kate sighed before looking at her family. "Daria interviewed a possible suspect behind the attacks and we believe they have been stymied. Financial access had been blocked. The suspect is not one to get her hands dirty, so she would need the money."

"Who?" Virgil asked. "Transom?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, it can't be her. According to Penny, she died in prison last month."

"She was murdered in prison," Kate absently corrected. Seeing Jeff's shock, Kate shrugged. "Sorry, Dad – I would have thought Penny would have told you how she died. According to the Matron at the prison, Transom's "I'm better than you" attitude pissed off one person too many."

"And she leaves out the Hood," Tin-Tin cautiously said, clasping both her husband's and her mother's hands on either side of her.

"Emily," Kate said in a hesitant voice. "I've been trying to find a good way to tell you, but frankly I can't think of one, so I'll be blunt. The suspect is Susan Haas."

"What?" Emily said in dismay. "But – but why?"

"The kids," John grimly concluded, taking Emily hand when she began to cry after Kate nodded. "The worst attacks – the shooting and the bomb – were directed at Em and I. If we were dead, Susan Haas might be able to convince a judge that she deserves access to her grandchildren."

"That's the working theory," Kate sighed. "There's nothing concrete, but – Emily!"

Emily had stood up and was visibly shaking. "I – I'm so sorry," she cried, tears pouring down her face.

"Em," Alan said firmly. "You are our family, not hers. No one here holds what that bitch did against you."

It was a sign of how upset he was that Jeff didn't admonish Alan on his language.

"Alan's right," Jeff said with equal firmness to his son. "You are a Tracy. What she did is no reflection on you. You are my daughter now, not hers. She never deserved you," he smiled tenderly.

The family sat silently as the physician pulled herself together.

Alan and Tin-Tin smiled at each other, nodding as they decided good news was needed.

"Would anyone like to hear something more positive?" Tin-Tin asked, smiling at Sarah, who already knew what was coming.

"I think that would be great, Alan," John said. "What – Alan's new book is destined to be another blockbuster?"

The family laughed, John's raving about his kid brother's next book having been common place in family chats.

"No," Alan beamed. "But it is a very special project that we are very excited about," he said kissing his wife's cheek.

Kate frowned. "I didn't think the two of you were working on any Tracy Enterprises projects together."

"It's more of a Tracy Family project," Alan corrected.

Emily frowned, the pair weren't working on any Tracy Charity Trust projects…then she caught Sarah's smug smile and the other shoe dropped.

"Oh, my God!" Emily cried, a smile wreathing her face. "Tin's pregnant!"

Jeff stood up, before reaching down and pulling Alan into a hug. "My baby is having a baby," he said softly.

"I think that should have been my line," Onaha said as she hugged first Tin-Tin and then pulled Alan into a hug of his own, much to Jeff's mild annoyance.

The joy of the moment eclipsed the earlier news, even if it had been news that the person who had threatened the family had been taken care of. Some things were just more important.

* * *

_**Happy Veterans Day to all my fellow service members - and Remembrance Days for all those outside US borders. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here.**_ _**I would not, could not own them in the cold. My baby turned eighteen this week, and I am feeling old.**_

_**Also, wrist still hurts, so the chapter is a bit short.**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_**Several months later…**_

Aito Yamamoto smiled politely at the overworked government employee.

"As you can see," Aito stated, smiling all the time, "we have all the appropriate paperwork."

Brady Carroll frowned as he examined the forms. "Yes, yes I see. This is just unusual. You are aware of what Jackson Mitchell is accused of, aren't you?"

"Jackson Mitchell was never truly a violent criminal though, was he?" Aito stated. "He associated with several who committed violent crimes but for the most part, he was not considered a threat to society."

"The Tracy Family might disagree with you," Brady muttered.

"Unless the government acts under orders from the Tracys," Aito said loftily, "then this is a court order that needs to be obeyed, isn't it?"

Brady frowned again before reaching for the phone.

"Marcia? I need you to get Mitchell ready for transport. No, it's permanent. A family member has a court order that will have him transported to a private mental health facility. He's being released under the directions of an attorney in my office, Tomo Moto, from San Francisco. I checked his paperwork and it's in order. Well, tell Dr. Jaan that the ruling will stay in place. Once Mitchell has the ability to understand the charges, he'll be back in court, but until then if a family member is willing to foot the bill for private care, it's one less expense for the state of Illinois."

Hanging up the phone, Brady closed the file and signed off on the appropriate lines in the electronic medical records.

"OK, Jackson Mitchell is under limited release to the New Horizons Clinic is Palo Alto, by directions of his court appointed guardian Gina Thompson. And you say you have the private security and medical flight waiting on the air strip?"

"Everything was in order," Aito said with a touch of arrogance. "No reasonable person should have denied this request."

Brady glared at the man as he left. "Mr. Moto should stick to crime solving and leave us poor schmucks alone," he muttered as the door closed behind his visitor. Something about the whole mess seemed odd, but with one disaster after another, Brady was wondering how soon he would need his own padded room.

* * *

Kate peaked around the door. Seeing Daria's eyes blink before opening wider with a smile, she let herself in.

"Hey," Kate said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Daria said smiling. "But good. I finally got Tony to go take a break. He's in the cafeteria."

"So?" Kate grinned. "Where's the lady of the hour?"

As if obeying Kate's order, a nurse came in pushing a small plexi-glass basinet.

"Feeding time, Mrs. Delgado," the young man said in a chipper voice.

"Wow, she's so tiny," Kate sighed as the newborn was placed in Daria's arms.

"She didn't feel so tiny a little while ago," Daria grumbled before smiling gently at her daughter.

"Compared to our boys?" Kate laughed softly. "She's a Dresden doll."

Unlike her brother who had his father's brown eyes and dark hair, the baby showed signs of the rich auburn of her mother, while her eyes were still the newborn blue.

"I hope she'll have Tony's eyes," Daria grinned. "She's stuck with my hair," she murmured as she ran a hand over the soft fuzz covering the baby's head before setting the tiny mouth to feed.

"So?" Kate asked. "Name?"

"Her name," Daria said, watching her daughter feed hungrily, "is Elena. It's a good combo of our mothers' names. Elena Katrina Delgado."

"Katrina?" Kate said with a grin.

"Well, I wanted to name her for strong women I love and admire," Daria muttered without looking up.

"Back at ya," Kate said, fighting to hold back her tears as she watched the two Delgado women.

"So – anything new and life threatening?" Daria asked casually as her daughter continued to eat.

"No," Kate sighed. "It's beginning to look like the powers that be were right. It was Susan Haas."

"It still feels…I don't know," Daria sighed as well. "Like we are missing something."

"I know," Kate agreed. "And somehow, I feel like I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. But I'm scared by then it will be too late."

"Let's hope not, Eppsie," Daria said, lifting Elena to be burped. "Now – help me get set before the unholy terrors arrive."

"Unholy terrors?" Kate muttered in confusion, even as she adjusted Daria's bedding. Her confusion was answered when Hurricane Helen burst through the door.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Helen Morgandorfer asked in a cooing voice, her husband meekly following behind.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Daria smiled, watching her mother commandeer her newest granddaughter.

Kate edged to the door, slipping out even as the rest of Daria's family – well, those related by blood and marriage – crowded the room. She had her own family to see, because Daria was right.

They were missing something.

* * *

"Hey, Em," Alan smiled as he sat down next to his sister-in-law. "How are you and the kids doing with Johnny upstairs?"

Emily chuckled, making Alan relax a bit. The physician had been a nervous wreck for weeks after finding out that her own mother was the chief suspect in the attacks against the Tracys, fearing the other members of the family would blame her. It had taken a lot of time and reassurance to make Emily see otherwise.

"We're fine," Emily smiled back. "Has Kate called from New York yet?"

"Yep," Alan grinned. "Baby Girl, Elena Katrina, six pounds, eight ounces and perfect for being a few weeks early. Daria is fine if exhausted and itching to get back to work. With both Daria and her sister in New York now, her parents are house shopping out on Long Island. Tony's family gave them a good lead on a condo out that way."

"Grandparents can be a blessing," Emily murmured absently. "Alan…"

"Emily, you made the right call," Alan assured her. "Would your mother even be interested in the kids if your brother and his wife had produced her socially required offspring?"

Emily chuckled again, only this time with sadness tinting the tone. "No," she sighed. "No she wouldn't."

"Uncle Alan, Uncle Alan," Elizabeth called out as she ran into the room. "It's story time. Are you ready?"

Alan picked up his niece and kissed her cheek. "Ready and able, oh, fearless leader!" he teased her. "Give Mommy a kiss. Oh, and Emily?" When the doctor looked up, he blushed slightly. "I forgot – Can you go see Tin? She's losing her dinner, wondering what idiot called it morning sickness and cursing me in three different languages."

Emily looked confused so Alan said, "English, Malaysian and French. She and Julie will get on like a house on fire for that."

Smiling Emily watched Alan leave with her daughter, a tinge of sadness in her heart for the other babies she would never have before she got up to go check on her sister-in-law. The other babies were the main reason she could never forgive her mother – and why her children would never know those grandparents. A part of her still wondered if Susan Haas was really the one behind the attempts on the family. But it had to be…

Didn't it?

* * *

Kate Tracy tapped a pen on her desk, waiting anxiously until there was a knock on her door.

""Ello, Missus Kate," Aloysius Parker, driver and right hand man to long time Tracy friend Lady Penelope peeked around the door. "M'lady said you wished to see me."

"Yes, Parker," Kate said kindly. "Please. Come in and take a seat." Once the man was sitting in front of her, Kate took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Parker, I'd like to talk to you about your daughter," Kate said bluntly.

The older man went pale. "Lady Penelope told you about my daughter?"

Kate smiled gently. "No. Perhaps I should back up a bit. Not long ago, I tried to find out some added background info on one of our employees, Julie Maxwell."

"Julie Maxwell?" Parker mused. "Isn't that the young lady Mr. Gordon is going to marry?"

"Yes, Parker," Kate confirmed. "But while we were investigating any possible reason for the attacks on the family, we started with Julie's family. Julie's parents divorced when she was young and she was raised with her stepfather's name. Since her biological father's parental rights had been stripped by a judge at her mother's behest, Julie didn't even know his full name for years. Her maternal grandparents had loved her very much but after they died within a week of each other, her mother sent her to a French Convent school. Julie was only brought back because her stepfather in a sports promoter and Julie was doing rather well in swimming competitions. He felt it looked bad for her to be doing that in Europe."

"Her mother told me she'd give her my information when she turned eighteen," Parker said, a lump in his throat. "Said it needed to be Juliet's choice."

Kate shook her head. "Her mother never told Julie, instead she said that you had surrendered all rights to her and said you had washed your hands of her."

"Never!" Parker insisted. "My Juliet was the joy of my life. But – she's respectable now. An Olympic athlete and marrying into the Tracy Family. She won't want anything to do with me. I'm an ex-convict and a servant. Juliet deserves better than that."

"All I ever wanted," Julie said in a shaky voice from the doorway, "was a parent who loved me and was proud of me. Do I have that or not?"

Parker turned, his eyes going wide before filling with tears. "Oh my. I'd 'ave known you anywhere. You are the very image of my mother."

"Really?" Julie asked with tears in her own eyes. "I'd like to hear about her."

"Take your father up to the penthouse, Julie," Kate smiled. "I think you could both use some time and privacy. Maybe some coffee."

"Tea would be better," Julie and Parker said at the same time before they started to laugh. Anne Marie came in at Kate's signal and led them to the private elevator that went to the penthouse.

Kate sat back down, smiling. She doubted they would have discovered the link between the pair if not for the earlier attacks.

"What do you know," she muttered as she pulled out a file. "Susan Haas was good for something."

* * *

_**Two days later**_

"So did Lady P say that Parker came back in one piece?" Kate joked as she joined the family.

"That and that the man can't stop humming and smiling," Jeff smiled in return. "That was a great thing you did, Kate."

"Yeah," Gordon sighed. "Now, I don't just have to worry about Kate coming after me if Julie is unhappy with me, I need to worry about Parker."

"Well, Gordon," Alan grinned. "Just don't blow it." Then he looked solemn. "Seriously, Gordo – don't blow it. Julie is the best thing that could ever happen to you."

"I know, Al," Gordon sighed again. "And I'm doing my best."

"Alan, are you still doing that book reading for the New York City Youth Literacy Fundraiser?" Jeff asked after a few minutes of random conversations from around the table.

"Yes," Alan said with an apologetic smile at his wife. "Tin isn't coming now, seeing as how she becomes sick on planes these days – well, except for short flights."

"Well, I do have to go to New York," Jeff mentioned. "Kate says that Mr. Pushkin will only deal with me."

"Wants the man in charge?" Scott joked.

"Wants a man," Kate grumbled. "Misogynistic jackass."

"OK," Alan said cheerfully. "Dad and I head to New York tomorrow." He turned to his wife. "Want anything from New York?"

Tin-Tin poked at her food and sighed. "Something I can eat without losing my lunch?"

"Lunch is usually fine, Auntie Tin," Jason said with a grin. "You usually hurl after dinner."

As Tin jumped up to run to the bathroom – again – Alan sighed and followed. New York was looking better by the moment.

* * *

Jackson Mitchell looked out the window, focusing on something for the first time in months. Tracy Tower…Why was that important?

"Jackson," a voice said softly in his ear. "Drink this. It will help you focus."

Mitchell obediently drank the tea, and soon he zoned out once more…Tracy…The Tracys…Hate…Anger…Tracy…

* * *

_**A/N I know, not much going on. But that will change soon.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

_**disclaimer - I would not could not own them there. I would not could not would not own them here.**_ _**I would not, could not own them in any way, but I hope you have a nice Thanksgiving Day.**_

_**Unless you live outside the U.S.A - In that case, drop the word "Thanksgiving", OK?**_

_**And as a PM pointed out, yes, there are time leaps in this story. We started in August when Alan and Tin got married. It will end - except the epilogue - about a year later. These things take time, people! Evil empires were not built - or destroyed - in a day.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Gina thumbed through piles of reports – mining, industry, Tracys – stopping when she came to a particular image.

The rebuilt Tracy Clinic in New Zealand was the backdrop for one picture, with a laughing Alan Tracy in the foreground. His arm was flung around a pretty young woman that Gina recognized as his girlfriend from his graduation. Both now wore wedding rings and Gina felt her hatred deepen even further. They had the wedded bliss that had been denied her and Tomo. Looking more closely, Gina could see the way the Tracy wife's light tunic clung to her outwardly curving stomach.

Alan Tracy was going to be a father.

No. It wasn't fair. Why should they have what should have been hers – a future with their true love and children? No no no no.

Picking up her phone, Gina quickly called Aito.

"Aito, how is our guest? Excellent. It will soon be time for him to make a journey outside of those walls. See that he is ready. And Aito? Do not disappoint me again."

Hanging up the device, Gina glared at the picture again.

How dare he be happy?

* * *

Alan set down the book, smiling at the applause and moving into position to begin his book signing. He enjoyed book signings for the most part. Most of the time, all one of his fans had to do was buy the book and show up on a certain day. This particular book signing was at a bookstore near to the Waldorf-Astoria and was part of a charitable event – ten authors over the course of the week were reading their newest books (Alan's had just come out just before Christmas a couple of months earlier) and signing them for guests who had paid five hundred dollars a head.

Well, at least they got the book included.

Caterers moved through the crowd, passing out champagne, mineral water and finger foods as people waited their turns to have their books signed and chat with Alan. To his annoyance, some tried to bring up his family. Alan always changed the subject and soon people kept it to his writing.

"And who can I make this out to," Alan asked without looking up, exhausted as the signing came to an end.

"Susan Haas," a cultured voice said from above.

Alan closed his eyes, willing his temper to cool before he looked up.

"Mrs. Haas," he said coolly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say I am a fan of your work," Susan said defensively.

"But you aren't."

"No. No I am not," Susan admitted. "But I would like you to speak to my daughter. Please," she snapped. "You showed my husband a picture of Emily's family. You have a kind heart, everyone says so. Surely you can show me some compassion."

"Compassion?" Alan hissed. "Lady, you are the chief suspect in attacks against my family. You wanted nothing to do with Em until you realized she may be the mother of your only grandchildren. You withheld medical information that almost cost Emily her life and potentially endangered my niece. The only thing I am giving you is a chance to leave _before_ I call the police."

"No!" Susan yelled, attracting the attention of a security guard. Grabbing Alan's arm, she seemed to lose control.

"I didn't do those things! Well, I didn't try and harm Emily! I swear, it wasn't me! She's still in danger as long as you people think I'm at fault. I deserve my grandchildren. Your father has so many, but I only have Elizabeth and Keith. Please!"

At a nod from Alan, the security guard pulled Susan away. Gathering her composure, she looked directly at Alan.

"You will regret this, Alan Tracy. I swear you will," she snapped.

As Susan was led away, Alan sat down, shaking, oblivious to the lingering guests who had caught the added show. After a few minutes, he pulled himself together and got up, yanking out his cell phone as he did.

"Anne Marie? Is Dad available?" he asked quickly. "Still in the meeting? OK, if he gets done before I get there, tell him I will be over shortly. Something's happened. No, I'll tell you when I get there. But find out who is covering for Daria Delgado while she's out on maternity leave. Yeah, it's about that. See you soon, Anne Marie."

Alan hung up his phone and ran into the street, glad that he had left his winter coat on the back of his chair for the signing. An icy rain had begun to fall in the city streets and there wasn't a free taxi cab to be seen. Zipping up the coat and flipping up his collar, Alan began the trek to Tracy Towers, glad that he was in good shape.

He was going to need it.

* * *

Julie glanced over at Jeff Tracy with a small smile. The computer security program had been designed by Kate and herself and it was clear that while Jeff had all the notes possible, it really would have been better for Kate to have this run.

If only Mr. Pushkin wasn't such a _cochon_.

"I'm sure Julie can explain the technical aspects of this far better than I can, Ivan," Jeff said with a tight smile.

Ivan Pushkin was the CEO of a family run company that had gone from building typewriters for the Stalin government to being the chief developer of computer hardware in Eastern Europe. But as they expanded their company's sales westward, Pushkin was discovering the greater need for software security – and the reputation of Tracy Enterprises in this was second to none. To his annoyance, they continually tried to deflect him off on secretaries and the like. Women, in his opinion, did not belong at certain levels of business, except to make life easier for men. Katherine Tracy was particularly annoying, moving on a level best left for a man and leaving her babies at home for others to care for.

"If you do not understand your own software, Mr. Tracy," Pushkin said formally, only for Julie to quietly enter the fray.

"Mr. Tracy is an engineer, Monsieur Pushkin," Julie said softly, allowing her French accent to become more pronounced. "However, his son Alan – a graduate from Harvard University – worked on this project. I made sure he reviewed everything. I am certain I can explain it clearly in his absence."

Jeff schooled his face not to reveal his surprise at that statement but raised an eyebrow at Julie implying he wanted an explanation – later. A cool smile from Julie promised one in return.

Leaning back, Jeff listened to Julie give all the details and how their program would benefit Pushkin's company. She even laughingly brought up that Alan had been the Tracy son to break into an American and a Chinese satellite to save his sister-in-law and nephews and that he had soothed the annoyed governments by then making those hacker-proof.

Well, hacker-proof to anyone but Alan.

Jeff could see his fellow business man become more and more impressed, and whenever he seemed to wander away mentally, Julie would bring Pushkin back by implying that she was merely speaking for an absent Alan.

Soon the man stood, holding his hand out to Jeff. "I will leave it to the number crunchers, but I think we can conclude that my company will soon be protected by Alan Tracy's programs. Good day to you, Mr. Tracy." Pushkin nodded briefly at Julie before leaving the room.

"Alan wasn't involved in this project," Jeff said wryly.

"I was working on it when I was staying on the Island," Julie shrugged in a very Gallic manner. "I had him proof-read my final report to Kate before handing it over to her."

Jeff roared with laughter. Oh, yeah – Julie was marrying the right Tracy son.

* * *

Aito sat in the small coffee shop near Tracy Towers, whispering to the man next to him.

"Do you understand what you must do? Do you know your target?"

Jackson Mitchell frowned before his face went blank again. "Yes."

In truth, part of Mitchell's mind didn't understand. The gun in his pocket felt alien to him. Flashes of memory were trying to push to the front. A woman visiting him in prison, telling him things about his brother being the victim of a plot. But Jackson knew Kyle. The kid had a vicious temper thanks to the abuse of their mother and stepfather. He had at least had his father. If only he had been able to get Kyle away…

Images of the woman flitted through his mind, over and over. He felt obliged to do what she wanted but somehow he knew this was wrong. Sure, Mitchell had been pissed at Jeff Tracy. But Alan Tracy? He was innocent, why did this woman want him to hurt Alan Tracy?

A few sips of the tea in front of him, substituted for the drink he had ordered, emptied his mind of all rational thoughts and convinced him that he needed to do as he was told.

Aito saw the moment Jackson Mitchell fell once more completely under their sway. He smirked, feeling confident that this would meet with Gina's approval. Mitchell was too broken, too damaged to be of any real use. At least this would confound the Tracys and send them into a devastating tail spin, one he doubted they would recover from any time soon.

* * *

Greg Sanders set down his cell phone and double checked the address. He hated times like this…

Knocking on the door of the elegant townhouse, the FBI agent glanced around, noticing the disdainful glances he was getting from the few people out of the street on such a lousy day. Winter had been late in coming to the Big Apple, but now that it was here…Personally, he preferred snow, but the icy rain fit – it was just more uncomfortable, he thought as it stung his bare face.

"Yes?" asked the middle aged woman answered the door.

"I'm looking for Susan Haas," Greg said as he flashed his credentials.

"Mrs. Haas isn't back yet -" the woman began as she started to close the door only for Greg to slam his hand on the frame.

"I checked with her car service," Greg snapped. "She was dropped off ten minutes ago. Now, do I need to bring her downtown or can we keep this polite."

"Elsie," Susan's voice came from within. "Let him in. But call Mr. Haas at the office, will you?"

The woman agreed even as she let Greg into a front parlor before leaving to presumably call her employer.

"The Tracys called the FBI already?" Susan asked calmly as she sipped her tea, her clutch purse still on the table in front of her.

"Greg Sander, FBI," he said, flashing his badge again.

"And Ms. Delgado?" Susan enquired politely. "I thought she handled this case."

"_Agent _Delgado," Greg stress, "is out on leave. I'm covering for a lot of her work until she returns."

"Of course, she was in a delicate condition, wasn't she?" Susan mused as she sipped her tea again.

Greg smirked for a moment at anyone considering Daria to be delicate before he gave his best Fed Glare. "May I ask what you thought you were doing today?" Greg asked. "I believe Agent Delgado and your own attorney advised you to stay away from the Tracys."

"No," Susan corrected. "I was told to stay away from Emily, her children and her husband. No one mentioned her brother-in-law."

"He shouldn't have had to," Gerald's voice said as he entered the room. Glancing at Susan, he shook his head. "I was reviewing your expenses and saw you had purchased admission to the reading. Since it isn't one of your usual charities, I came home to talk to you about when Gwendolyn Abbott called me."

"Who?" Greg asked.

"The wife of one of Gerald's partners," Susan snapped. "What did that busy body say?"

"That you harassed Alan Tracy and had to be escorted from the store after making a scene," Gerald sighed. "Susan – please. Aggravating other members of Emily's family will win you no points and only make them more determined that we'll never see her or her children. Please, don't do this to yourself."

Seeing the implacable look on his wife's face, Gerald sat down and took her hand. "Susan, Roderick and Melissa are interviewing surrogates. We'll probably have another grandchild within a couple of years."

"A grandchild of questionable pedigree," Susan stressed. "Will a child from a rent-a-womb graduate with honors from an Ivy League college? Or be the debutante of the year? How can they? Even with Jeff Tracy being one generation from a farmer, look at what his sons have achieved! Honors after honors. Athletes, scholars, military hero, authors, scientists, artists…Who knows what Elizabeth and Keith will achieve with bloodlines like they have? They must know of their heritage through their mother. They are part of our legacy, Gerald."

"The manager of the store is not filing a complaint," Greg said, interrupting. "I'll have to talk to Alan Tracy to see if he wants to press charges but he probably won't. I would, however, recommend you keep your distance from anyone named Tracy." That said, Greg took his leave.

Susan continued to sip her tea, saying nothing. Gerald had begun to rant, wondering what Susan was thinking, what she thought she would achieve when he saw that she wasn't looking at him. Instead her eyes were focused on her clutch purse. Moving it aside, Gerald silently picked up the picture of his daughter and her family. He had wondered what Susan had done with it…

"It will be alright," Gerald sighed as he sat down next to his wife. "It will be. They will find out who is responsible and maybe…"

"She's as stubborn as I am, isn't she?" Susan interrupted softly. "Emily will never forgive me, will she?"

"I don't know," Gerald answered bluntly.

A single tear ran down Susan's face before she set down her cup. "I have a committee meeting at the hospital this afternoon. I need to check my make-up. And I am sure you have work as well."

Gerald sat in silence for a minute before slipping the picture back into Susan's purse. With a nod at Elsie as he left, Gerald went back into the icy rain, needing to get back to the office. He loved his wife – no matter what – but he knew she was paying the price for the emotional neglect Emily had endured for years. Susan and Emily really were alike in some ways, something he doubted his stubborn, brilliant, beautiful daughter would ever admit.

* * *

Jeff stood on the sidewalk, having walked with Julie to escort Mr. Pushkin to his waiting car.

"I will have the contracts sent, Mr. Tracy," Pushkin said formally.

Jeff smiled, trying not to shiver – he really wasn't used to the cold any more – as the man climbed into the back of the town car and drove off.

"We should go inside, Mr. Tracy," Julie admonished. "You don't want to catch a chill."

"I'm tougher than that, Julie," Jeff laughed. He really did have the worst time getting his future daughter in laws to call him anything but Mr. Tracy…

"How tough are you, Boss Man?" a rough voice asked.

Jeff and Julie both turned sharply, paling at the sight of Jackson Mitchell pointing a small gun at them.

"Wh-what?" Jeff stammered in shock. "You? Mitchell, you are supposed to be locked up."

"I finally understand why," Mitchell said, ignoring Jeff's words. "You are evil…I need to destroy the evil so Kyle and I can be happy. You need to be destroyed."

Mitchell raised the gun, no emotion on his face, and fired…

* * *

_**A/N - Bet you never saw THAT coming.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - I would not, could not own them here; I would not, could not own them there. I would not...DAMN! THAT HURT!**_

_**Cut my finger this morning, do you know they will do just one stitch on a finger? But couldn't torture you too much longer.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Jackson Mitchell raised the gun directly at Jeff Tracy, the billionaire had a thousand thoughts flash through his mind…

_Running through the high grass, his best friend Millie by his side, exploring the wilderness that an open field can be to a four year old…_

_The smell of his mother's homemade apple pie drifting through the house on a cold winter's afternoon, sitting near his father, the scent of his father's pipe as the older man read the paper and Jeff worked on his homework at the scarred but sturdy kitchen table…_

_Looking his father in the eye and telling Grant Tracy that he didn't want to be a farmer – that he would become an astronaut…Seeing in his father's eyes the combination of pride in his son's dreams and the fear that what the family had worked for over the generations could be lost forever…_

_Meeting Lucy Keith for the first time…and trying to remember to breathe as his heart was stolen by her bright blue eyes and gentle smile…_

_Seeing the most beautiful woman in the universe walking down the aisle towards him…_

_Holding his firstborn son in his arms…then each consecutive son, their first steps and words…_

_Losing the love of his life…only to find a new purpose in his sons and International Rescue…_

_His sons' achievements…and times he had nearly lost them…_

_Each son falling in love with a strong, remarkable woman and forming their own branch of the family tree…_

Then there was pain in his head…and the world went black.

* * *

Alan Tracy raced through the streets of Manhattan, some inner voice telling him that he needed to get to his father. Over the years, Alan had learned to trust what John called "Tracy Instinct", the inherent knowledge that a family member needed you.

Running past the bank on the corner across from the Tracy Towers, Alan paused, breathing out in relief at the sight of his father and Julie on the sidewalk, waving off a Town Car. Smiling, he deftly moved around a woman who nearly slipped on the icy sidewalk, grabbing her by the elbow as she began to lose her balance. The woman smiled in thanks and then in interest at the handsome young man, something Alan seemed truly clueless about as he began to cross the street.

It was then that Alan saw Jackson Mitchell approach his father and pull out a small handgun. The warning he screamed to Jeff Tracy was swallowed up by the madness that was a Manhattan afternoon. But it drew the attention of people close to Alan who reacted as was typical, some calling 911 while others tried to capture the moment on their cell phones.

The gunshot made Alan freeze half way through the intersection, nearly being struck by a speeding taxi cab. Ignoring the screams and shouts that followed, Alan dashed the remainder of the way to his father's side, his heart nearly stopping at the sight of Jeff Tracy laying on the sidewalk, Julie protectively covering him as blood streamed down his face.

Turning to glare at Jackson Mitchell, Alan knew what it was like to truly hate someone in that moment.

"You son of a bitch," the youngest Tracy son hissed. "You and your psycho brother tried to kill me and now…now my…my Dad," he sobbed, his heart breaking.

Mitchell looked confused, dropping his weapon after staring at it in confusion, as if he couldn't figure out how he had gotten it or what he was doing. Raising his head, he stared at Alan.

"What…why am I here? You…you're Alan. You're Alan Tracy."

"Playing psycho again?" Alan snapped out. "Think that they let you get away with what you did to me by doing that so you'll play the same hand." Somewhere from the back of the young man's mind, he could hear the voices of Carl Patrick and Anne Marie Thompson. But all he could think about was his father lying so still on the walkway and the painful knowledge that this excuse for a human being was the reason a part of his own heart was with his father…his rock…on a New York City sidewalk.

Looking past Alan in horror, Mitchell's mouth moved soundlessly, words failing him before he could finally speak. "No…No I couldn't do something like that. I couldn't…NO!"

When Mitchell dashed out into the busy street, already crowded with the heavier traffic a bad weather day would bring and people gawking at the free show they were being given, Alan quickly followed only to have his father's long-time security chief grab him pulling him back towards the sidewalk…

And it was for that reason that the bus, going a reasonable speed for the time, traffic and weather conditions, still wasn't able to stop as the driver's perfect safety record was shattered…

Along with Jackson Mitchell.

Alan stared in horror at the sight in front of him, years of working rescues telling him that even if he could get to the man, there was nothing to be done except to pray for his soul.

"Alan…"

Both Carl and Anne Marie had been trying to get the youngest Tracy son's attention since they had gotten there, saying his name repeatedly. Julie had been calling out his name as well. Yet somehow he hadn't heard any of them. But when that voice whispered his name, Alan's head whipped around and he nearly fainted in relief at the sight of his father's pain-filled brown eyes staring at him.

In a flash, Alan was by his father's side, tenderly holding his hand, smiling through his tears. "Hey," Alan whispered. "Here's an about face, huh, Dad?" Alan joked, referring to the repeated times over the last decade that he had woken from an injury or illness to find his father waiting patiently by his side. Alan was rewarded by a trembling hand gently touching his cheek, wiping at tears Alan had already forgotten about.

The sound of sirens were soon filling the air, and in no time the Tracy patriarch and his son were on their way to the hospital, leaving behind three employees who were more like family to deal with the authorities, at least for the moment.

* * *

Susan Haas looked impeccability put together to anyone who didn't know her well. To the few that did, they could see the tell-tale signs of tension and pain.

But she never let most of the world see that. Her mask was firmly in place as the board meeting for the New York Presbyterian Hospital concluded.

"Susan," Maxine Preston smiled as she came up to her long-time friendly associate. "I want you to meet someone."

Turning, Susan made sure her public smile was spot on as she looked at the elegantly dressed Asian woman.

"This is Rena Yoshida, who is behind the generous donation to our Naturopathic Medical Program," Maxine introduced.

"Ms. Yoshida," Susan politely began, only for Gina to raise a hand.

"I would not object to your calling me Gina," the other woman smiled. "I lived in America while attending college and I know how much more comfortable it makes most Westerners to call someone by their first name."

"Yes, well," Susan said, mildly flustered, not sure what about this woman made her so unsettled. "Then I suppose I am Susan."

"I am honored, Susan," Gina said in a mildly calculating manner.

"What interested you in this program," Susan asked. "Surely there are similar programs in your homeland? You are Japanese I believe."

"You are good with names," Gina smiled coolly. "And yes, there are. But I had a business meeting here in New York with James Preston and Maxine began to tell me about the work here. I was impressed that a major New York hospital was willing to invest so much time and resources in Eastern Medicine."

"Well, it's what's best for the patients, isn't it?" Dr. Leola Simone asked as she approached the group. But before she could say anything else, her pager began to beep. Pulling it out, she frowned.

"You must forgive me," the neurologist said. "I am informed I have a patient to see in the Emergency Room. With this lovely weather," she laughed, "I am sure this will not be the first or last head injury I must deal with."

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Susan?" Gina asked. "I have no more meetings until dinner and the thought of heading back to my hotel to do paperwork holds no appeal to me."

"Certainly," Susan nodded at Maxine's anxious look. Mrs. Yoshida must have made a considerable contribution if Maxine was that determined to make her happy. Besides, going back to an all too-quiet house held no appeal to her either.

* * *

Alan leaned against the wall, talking to his family on the phone.

"Scott, I'm fine. Dad was awake when they took him into the exam room. They are calling for a neuro exam but I think it's mainly a precaution. Yes – Yes, Kate. I'm certain it was Jackson Mitchell. It's not like I am ever going to forget him. Sorry, Kate, it's not like I had a chance to ask how he escaped – I figured that was your venue. No…John? Seriously? You're linked in from work? How did you…Never mind, I don't want to know. I – oh, hi Em. Well, Emily I don't think your mother had anything to do with it. No, I saw her at my book signing. Yes, Sarah, I called – ok, well I had Anne Marie call the FBI. No, Virg – I don't think we need to have the attorney look into extending the restraining order. Gordo? No! Because I am fairly sure that is illegal. Listen Nemo, call your fiancée. Because she witnessed the shooting and is probably pretty upset. Now, can I talk to…Hey, sweetheart. Yeah, I'm ok. How are you feeling? OK, well, I will call back as soon as I know when we can bring Dad home. And Tin? I love you. I wish you were here with me. I just…Hey, gotta go. Love you both."

Hanging up his phone and slipping it into his pocket, Alan tried – and failed – to look innocent as Dr. Simone approached him.

"Well, Alan," the neurologist smiled at her former patient. "I am happy to be seeing you but I am concerned. I was sure when I last saw you, your vision was perfect."

"It is…" Alan began only to follow her eyes to look at the "NO CELL PHONE USE" sign above his head. Blushing, he shrugged. "Technically, it is a satellite phone."

Laughing, Dr. Simone shook her head. "Well, your father is a very lucky man. He will have a bad headache for a few days, but he just needed a few stitches and after we watch him for a couple of hours, you can take him home."

Alan grinned. "Thank you!" he smiled as he hugged her.

"An angel is who you should be thanking," Dr. Simone. "Oh, and tell Emily I am looking forward to seeing her for my two weeks next month."

"That's great, Dr. Simone," Alan said, hesitating before blurting out, "Can I see my Dad now?"

Laughing again, Dr. Simone nodded. "Of course, Alan." Gesturing to a nurse, she pushed him forward. "Kelly will take you to his exam room."

* * *

Gina watched Alan from the shadows. She had been heading out the main entrance when she heard a journalist talking about the fact that Jeff Tracy had been admitted and one of his son's were with him after the man had been shot. Wondering which son it could be, Gina managed to slip through the hospital, finding the pass she had "forgotten" to return helpful.

Seeing her enemy so close by, Gina's hands clenched repeatedly. How she longed to attack him but seeing him surrounded by hospital personnel, she knew Alan Tracy would once more escape justice.

"Ms. Yoshida?" Susan spoke from behind her. The socialite frowned at Gina. "Gina, you shouldn't be in this area. And security says you set off an alarm when you walked out with the badge."

Gina smiled. "I was looking for the security office when I realized I still had it."

Susan nodded, saying, "Do you know Alan Tracy?" gesturing at the young man's back.

"Is that who that was?" Gina asked.

Susan nodded, gesturing to a security officer. "Well, no need for the office, Barry here will take your badge. Come – I know a perfect place for a cup of tea."

Making sure Gina was walking ahead of her, Susan frowned. She had seen the way Gina had looked at Alan Tracy. That was not a look of disinterest or curiosity. That was a look of hatred. Susan would have to investigate this further.

Gina headed swiftly towards the doors, making sure Susan was behind her, wondering one thing…

Would she need to ensure Susan Haas became more than a scape-goat? Would she need to eliminate the woman on a more permanent basis?

* * *

_**A/N - May be a bit until I can write again.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**I could not own them here or there, I could not own them anywhere. I could not own them from top to bottom; Do you believe it's still technically autumn?**_

_**Everyone lives, subject to change without notice.**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ana Nevada stood in the icy rain, cursing winter weather once more – but not as much as she was cursing the hospital executive who had insisted that the reporters couldn't gather under the overhang in front of the hospital. Who cared if they were blocking traffic for patients and visitors? Let them use another entrance – she had a story to get out and needed to be looking good doing it.

With an imperceptible nod at the camera man, Ana began.

"Today on the streets of Manhattan, a cold blooded murder attempt against one of America's leading citizens had driven a chill into the heart if many worse than the icy rain that is currently coating the northeast. Jefferson Tracy, former astronaut and the billionaire who founded Tracy Enterprises, was shot in the head. No word on his condition at this time, but to make matters far worse, his youngest son, Alan witnessed the shooting. According to witnesses, the youngest Tracy son ran after the gunman, causing the assassin to run into busy New York City traffic where he was struck by a speeding bus. We will, of course, keep you updated on further developments."

Not twenty feet away, Rebecca Blake also faced a camera from underneath a large, sturdy umbrella.

"Earlier this afternoon, a disgruntled former employee of Tracy Enterprises, a man who has participated in repeated attacks against the Tracy Family and was eventually committed to a mental institute following the abduction and attempted murder of Alan Tracy, made a brazen attempt to murder family patriarch Jeff Tracy.

The shooting occurred in the late afternoon, near one of the side exits of the Tracy Towers. Jeff Tracy and one of his employees had just completed a meeting with a potential client when Jackson Mitchell approached the pair. According to numerous witnesses, Mitchell – a former software engineer from Tracy Enterprises who was first arrested for industrial theft and treason before he began attempts against the Tracy Family for his perceived sense of injustice – raised a gun and shot at Jeff Tracy point blank.

At the same time, not only was the shooting witnessed by the company's head of security, Carl Patrick on a security camera, but by Jeff Tracy's youngest son, Alan, who was here as part of the New York City Literacy Charitable Book Readings at Bing's Books in Manhattan. Alan Tracy had arrived just in time to see his father drop to the sidewalk and ran to his side. Confronting the gunman, Alan Tracy apparently yelled at the man who had less than a year ago abducted and buried him alive. At that point, witnesses say Mitchell ran into the street. Traffic, including a city bus driven by a driver with a perfect driving record, was going slower than usual. But when Mitchell ran straight in front of the bus, icy conditions made it impossible to stop in time. The would-be killer was pronounced dead at the scene by paramedics.

Jeff Tracy's condition has not been reported on at this time but sources at the scene say that he was conscious and speaking with his son as he was being transported to New York Presbyterian Hospital. We at Wolf News will keep you updated as the story changes."

Across the street from the hospital, Gina and Susan sipped tea and chatted about one inane thing after another. Neither woman wanted to admit that they didn't want to leave until they knew exactly what was going on. Gina was becoming annoyed at the way the Susan kept returning the topic to the Tracys and now she was certain the woman had become suspicious. Now THAT wouldn't do at all.

Seeing what appeared to be a hospital spokesperson emerge from the hospital to approach the gathered journalists, the restaurant manager turned on a television in the bar area, allowing those in his facility to observe the juicy updates without having to deal with the weather.

Sasha Buckley discreetly swallowed, a nervous wreck. She had only recently begun to work in the PR department and while she had spoken to the media before, never so many…Sasha noted all the major networks and even a BBC reporter.

"Earlier today, Jefferson Tracy was admitted to our facility after being shot. The Tracy family has asked that we acknowledge this and let everyone know that Mr. Tracy was injured but not as severely as reported earlier. The bullet creased the right side of Mr. Tracy's head, an injury that required several stitches but will cause no lasting damage. At this time, Mr. Tracy is resting comfortably and will be released after some additional observation. The family will be taking him home at that time and are asking for privacy as they deal with this shocking attack."

Sasha began to turn away, startled when reporters suddenly started to shout questions at her. "No comment," was her only answer until she looked in dismay at one question.

Ana Nevada called out, "Do you know if police have arrested Alan Tracy for the death of the man who allegedly shot his father?"

"How about asking law enforcement that?" Greg Sanders asked as he approached the reporters, a slender African American man with him. At a nod from the FBI Agent, the man addressed the journalists, introducing himself as Misha Ackles, the FBI media liaison.

"The initial investigation by the NYPD, combining eyewitness accounts and footage from multiple security cameras in the area, is that a lone assailant, identified as Jackson Mitchell, shot Jeff Tracy at point blank range. Luckily for Mr. Tracy, Mitchell was not a good shooter and, as you heard, will recover. However, the death of Mr. Mitchell was clearly an accident."

"But Alan Tracy chased him into traffic," Ana argued.

"Jackson Mitchell was armed, Alan Tracy was not," Ackles countered. "Further, Alan Tracy was prevented from following Mitchell by Carl Patrick, head of security for Tracy Enterprises. In addition, traffic footage confirms that the bus driver made all reasonable attempts to avoid the accident. It is the conclusion of law enforcement that Mr. Mitchell's death was an accident of his own making. What we – with the help of the FBI – are pursuing is how a man who should have been securely locked up in Illinois was walking freely around New York City, with a firearm. _That_ is still under investigation and we cannot comment on an active investigation at this time."

Glaring at the departing law enforcement, Ana turned back to her camera, her annoyance clearly showing.

"So, as you all heard, once more the wealthy and powerful Tracys will make the law rather than follow it. I am sure we will all breathe easier once they are securely back on their islands, thousands of miles away from the island of Manhattan."

Flipping her head back, Ana whirled to stalk off only to trip over a camera cable, falling into an icy gray snowbank vomiting after she noticed the yellow that indicated someone had walked a dog by there recently.

From a few feet away, Rebecca snickered. Karma was almost as big a bitch as Ana.

Almost.

* * *

"That gaijin has the devil's own luck," Gina muttered, seemingly unaware of Susan's appalled look. Shortly after the broadcast, the two women walked outside, Gina solicitously hailing a cab for Susan, who had been told her car service didn't have anyone available.

Susan sat in the cab, looking at dismay at the foreign driver who barely spoke any English. Gina, her veil carefully in place, leaned forward, quickly slipping a small stiletto upwards through Susan's ribs, drawing a pained gasp from the socialite.

Gina slid the bloody weapon under the driver's seat, pulling off her gloves after the vehicle pulled away with Susan bleeding out in the back. From experience, Gina knew the woman would be dead before the man had driven two blocks. With her lung probably collapsed already, Susan would have been unconscious shortly after the attack. Dropping her blood stained gloves into a nearby trashcan; Gina frowned as she hailed another cab. She would need to go to Neiman Marcus to replace her gloves.

She didn't want her hands getting damaged by the cold.

* * *

As the sun finally set over New York City, Alan Tracy stirred slightly in his seat, feeling hands run softly through his hair even as he clutched his father's hand in his own.

The noise in the background so indicative of a hospital setting didn't disturb Jeff Tracy at all but his son's murmur of "Mama," and the smell of lilacs made him force his eyes open. In that moment between sleep and awakening, Jeff was sure he saw Lucy standing next to Alan, running a hand over their baby's head. Blinking, Jeff stretched, regretting that he had awakened further, seeing Alan sitting there alone.

The television on in the room was tuned to Wolf News Network, and Jeff nodded slightly – regretting that as his head was _really_ hurting – glad that all this meant they could get the hell out of there soon, and that Alan would be safe back on the Island. He had a bad feeling that none of this was really over with.

"Dad," Alan said softly, seeing his father awake.

"Get some more sleep, Sprout," Jeff murmured. "You'll need it to fly us home."

Alan looked his father over carefully before nodding and closing his eyes, dropping back off quickly.

Jeff clutched Alan's hand tighter before he allowed the pain meds to draw him back into the land of Nod as well.

* * *

**Twelve Hours Later**

Emily Tracy thumbed through some reports, smirking when Sarah simply handed back a paper file.

No one teased her about her filing cabinets any more. In fact, the new one was slightly bigger – a gift from Virgil for the refurbished office as a thanks for the old one that had saved Sarah's life.

"When should Alan and Dad be back?" Sarah asked.

Glancing at her watch, Emily smiled. "Soon. They should be there by the time we get back. John says they sent out word when they left New York."

"Then come on," Sarah wheedled. "We want to go home, can't the paperwork be done there?"

Laughing, Emily nodded as she pulled together her papers to go back to Tracy Island. "Come on, we'll go…"

"Emily?" Lilly peeked around the corner, interrupting. "You have a phone call from New York."

"Is it the New York Presbyterian?" Emily asked. "They thought some of their plastic surgeons would be interested in doing rotations."

"He says he's your brother," Lilly said cautiously. "I didn't know you had a brother."

Emily was ready to refuse the call when Sarah held up her hand.

"Em, if you don't take that call, you'll regret it. As much as…She was still my sister and I still hurt by what happened."

Emily nodded. At least Roddy had never tried to burn her alive.

Sitting back down, Emily turned on her vid-phone.

"Hello, Roderick," Emily said politely.

"Emily," Roderick responded, his eyes red and his voice shaky.

"Roddy," Emily spoke up, worried when her brother didn't say anything . "What's wrong?"

Roderick looked incredibly sad. "You haven't called me Roddy since we were kids. I've missed that. I've missed you."

Looking down, Emily played with the edge of a photo frame. Smiling slightly at the sight of her children, she looked back at her brother.

"Susan made it clear to you and her husband. Me or her. You both chose her."

"When was the last time you called her mother?"

"When was the last time she acted like my mother," Emily snapped back. "Listen, if she asked you to call me, tell her my kids are off limits and I have nothing to do with the investigation- "

"She's dead," Roderick interrupted.

"What?" Emily gasped.

"M-mother is dead," Roderick said, tears gathering in his eyes. "Father had to be sedated. Emily, she was the victim of a robbery. Some Middle Eastern taxi driver – God, why didn't she wait for the car service? She called the car service, but the weather was awful. They said it would be an hour. But she was…The man stabbed her, and was dumping her body. He's claiming he found her dead in his back seat and panicked. So he took her wallet and watch and dumped her body like she was trash. Please, Emily. Father needs you. Please. Will you come to New York?"

Emily didn't even realize she was shaking until Sarah put a comforting arm around her. "If you want to go, Em," the redhead gently said, "one of us will take you."

"If it helps," Roderick said, "Father said that – that she was very upset that last day. After seeing your brother-in-law, she told Father how much she regretted everything and how she knew she would never see you or the children because…because you were too much alike. Both too stubborn and too proud. She's dead, but Emily – I am afraid. Father…no matter what, you know how much he loved her. I'm afraid we could lose him as well."

"I'll be coming," Emily finally said. "I'll send word on when – but it will be soon, I promise."

Emily sat in silence for a moment before speaking.

"Damn her."

"What?" Sarah said, surprised at that reaction.

"Damn her, damn her, damn her!" Emily snapped. "How dare she?"

"How dare she what?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"How dare she die and just…just leave other people to clean up her messes? How could she just…I'll be the bad guy and she…What was wrong with her? Most people would be proud to have a smart, accomplished child but not her. Oh, no, not Susan Haas. I wasn't the debutant of the year like her. I refused to hide my intelligence. I wanted to be a doctor, I wanted my life to have meaning, I…wanted my mother to be proud of me…" Emily broke into tears. "I wanted my mother to love me. Why couldn't she love me, Sarah? Why? And now she's dead and all I can think is what was wrong with me?"

"Nothing was wrong with you, Emily," Sarah fiercely promised her sister-in-law as she hugged her. "Nothing. And I think, in the end, Susan Haas knew that."

The two women sat there for some time before Sarah gently guided Emily home. They needed their family for this.

Gina finished a business report before looking up at Aito and gesturing him to sit.

"My contacts in Europe say that the packages will be available for shipment soon. Are the accommodations ready?"

"Yes," Aito nodded. "The house in California has been prepared. It will be secluded and the servant is discreet."

"And would you mind telling me why Jackson Mitchell was used earlier than planned?"

Aito gulped, seeing the anger in Gina's eyes.

"He was unstable!" Aito protested. "I felt –"

"You were not to make that choice," Gina said coldly. "It was mine. And you used an asset poorly. Given the chance, he couldn't even shoot at Alan Tracy. And ultimately, that is who I wanted dead." Breathing in deeply, Gina stood up.

"Go to the California place and wait for me. I will be in touch to let you know when I and our packages can be expected."

Bowing slightly, Aito escaped from her presence, glad to still be alive.

Had he seen the cold disdain that burned in Gina's eyes Aito may have made alternate plans.

* * *

**Happy Holidays, huh?**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - I could not own them here or there; I could not own them anywhere. Updates are slimmer and slower, I'm not being lazy. It's because the holidays are driving me crazy.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Emily felt like a complete and utter fraud, standing in her family home, accepting condolences from people as Kate and John stood nearby for her. Her father had taken her arm and wouldn't let it go, shaking Emily to the core with how frail he seemed. Roderick was clearly devastated but his wife, Melissa was acting as his rock.

"It's been a long time," Maxine Preston said to Emily, as she patted Emily's free arm. Kate nodded at the woman as she sat down next to Emily, the older Tracy wife gently taking John Haas by the arm and leading him away to try and get him to eat – something Melissa had indicated he hadn't really done since his wife's murder. John began to talk to Maxine's husband, James, who he apparently knew from his Tracy Enterprises' work.

"I'm sorry, I don't." Emily began only for Maxine to chuckle.

"You've been hearing that a lot, haven't you?" Maxine said in comfort. "Mainly from people you barely recall. Susan never knew how to deal with you, you know. You were way too much alike. Both stubborn and smart as hell. She would have made a great lawyer if her mother had let her."

"Su – My mother wanted to be a lawyer?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Where do you think you got those brains from?" Maxine countered. "I knew Susan from the time we were your daughter's age," she explained, glancing over to where Roderick held little Keith and Melissa played with Elizabeth. "She was always bored to tears in class. The teachers kept trying to get her mother to let her skip grades, get special schooling. But no – not Katherine. She had strayed from the society set for a brief time with her marriage to Daniel Keith. Never again. If Susan was male, that would have been one thing, but a daughter wasn't supposed to be a brain. Susan would be debutante of the year, just like Katherine had been. But you bucked the system, didn't you?"

"I wanted to be a doctor," Emily shrugged.

"She didn't want you to become one of those career women, she wanted you to have a home and family, someone to be there for you. "

"I have that," Emily snapped.

Maxine sighed. "I know. And Susan had her regrets. The fact that she never made it clear to you why she wanted you to be the way she wanted. The fact that you never embraced your heritage so that your children wouldn't know it. You are descended of people who founded this city – hell, they founded this _country_. She wanted her grandchildren to know that."

Standing, Maxine smiled at Emily. "In her own way, she was very proud of you. You did what she lacked the courage to do. Susan would have made a hell of a lawyer, you know?"

Emily watched Maxine walk away before looking over at John. Seeing her husband was still engrossed in conversation with James Preston, Emily made her way over to her father and sister-in-law.

"You always bully people like this?" John Haas sighed as Kate pushed some a sandwich into the man's hand.

"Only when she thinks they need it," Emily said, smiling at Kate to show no harm.

"Hey, at least I keep needles away from them," Kate countered. Looking over at her niece and nephew, she nodded. "I'll make sure the kids have something to eat as well. You could use something too, Em."

Emily made herself a plate, picking at the food as she and her father sat in silence. Finally Emily spoke.

"Dad, did S – Mother want to be a lawyer?"

John Haas chuckled sadly. "Oh, yes. Susan was fascinated by law. She's the reason I passed my L-Sats with such high grades. I was getting ready for them when she made her debut and I saw her again. I had met her years earlier and thought she'd be…Oh, I don't know. You have to recall, she was several years younger than me. When I spoke with her, I was totally tongue tied. Our early dates actually consisted of her helping me study. She would reward me with a kiss every time I did well."

"You loved her very much," Emily mused.

Nodding, the elder Haas sighed. "Oh yes. Yes, I did. I tried to encourage her to go back for more schooling, but your grandmother…she was something else. Susan didn't have the courage to go against her mother."

"I don't recall much about Grandmother," Emily admitted.

"She died when you were only five," John Haas said. "But my dear mother-in-law stopped coming around much shortly after you turned three. She would constantly rail at your mother for the extra tutoring you were receiving, swearing we were ruining her - not you, her mind you. I finally had to put my foot down and said unless she could accept you the way you were, she wasn't welcome here."

Brushing back his daughter's hair, he smiled at Emily. "She did love you. And she was proud of you."

"Would it have killed her to have said it?" Emily bitterly said.

"I think it may have," John Haas admitted. "Susan was a product of her environment. She wanted you to have what she thought was the best for you. And she didn't want you half a world away. The irony is her stubbornness combined with yours left you with no other choice, did it?"

Taking his daughter's hand in his, John Haas looked at both his daughter and son-in-law who had come up to stand behind his wife.

"I don't know if I deserve it, but I am hoping not to lose you again, Emily."

Just then Elizabeth ran up to him, beaming as she did.

"Grandpapa? Auntie Melissa – we have another auntie and uncle, Daddy! – she says we will have another cousin in a few months. I told her of course we will, Auntie Tin is having a baby but she says she and Uncle Roddy will be having a baby in five months. Isn't that the besties? That means I will have more cousins than Jason."

"Actually, Little Bit," John laughed as he knelt by his daughter, "Jason has five Eppes' cousins. So his still outnumbers yours."

Elizabeth pouted. "So not fair. He has an actual grandmother and more cousins? That's so not right."

Emily kissed her daughter's head. "Well you had two grandmothers, your Grampa has told you a lot about your Grandma and your Grandpapa would love to tell you all about your Grandmama."

Nodding at her father, Emily stepped away just as John Haas began to regale Elizabeth with the story of how he met Susan…

Seeing Kate gesture towards her, Emily moved closer, John trailing behind his wife.

"I just spoke with the NYPD OIC* of the investigation to Susan Haas' death," Kate whispered.

"I thought it was closed," Emily said in confusion. "They have the man."

"There was some footage from the cab," Kate explained. "A woman leaned in next to your mother before getting back out. She may have been the one to stab her and dump the knife under the seat in order to implicate the cabbie."

"There is security footage?" John asked.

"Poor quality, but it does back up the driver's story of an Asian woman being with Susan Haas just before her death. They promised to keep me in the loop."

John felt a cold chill go through him as he held his wife close. He needed to get his family home as soon as possible.

This wasn't over.

* * *

Alan smiled as he stepped back from his work. The room, which used to be John's, was now the baby's nursery. His family had previously set up the room somewhat but Alan had been determined that he would be the one to decorate his baby's room.

"Alan?" Tin-Tin said as she came into the room, her stomach clearly leading the way. Looking around, her eyes went wide. "Oh, Alan," she breathed out.

It really was a masterpiece, she thought, seeing dancing teddy bears moving along a hillside. A matching mobile, that she knew her mother had made the tiny bears for, hung over a crib.

"It's a Teddy Bear Picnic, like the song," Alan explained with a smile, gesturing at the mural that took up two walls. "It's…it's the only song I can remember my mother singing to me," he said in a softer voice.

Tin-Tin ran her hand over a knitted blanket with teddy bear angels. "Sarah?" she asked with a smile of her own, having seen the other woman working on it.

Alan nodded, pointing at the rocking chair. "Gordon and Scott made the chair and matching ottoman, as well as the changing table. Kate and Emily bought the accessories for those," he laughed lightly, knowing that while Sarah relaxed by knitting, much as Ruth Tracy had, his other sisters-in-law believed their talents belonged elsewhere – and were not afraid to admit that they had no creative juices for non-purchased accessories.

Looking up, Tin-Tin smiled at the ceiling. Watching her eyes, Alan started laughing again as they said in sync, "John." Like Alan's own room, this had stars decorating it, John's way of saying he was watching over his loved ones. But they had to laugh at the teddy bears riding rockets and dancing among the stars.

"Did you see what Virg did?" Alan asked.

Tin-Tin turned to where Alan was pointing, gasping in awe at the stained glass window. Whereas the rest of the room had teddy bears of various styling, this was simply an angel. That it clearly resembled Lucy Tracy was not lost on either of the couple.

Lucy Tracy would be watching over all her babies.

Alan bent down to kiss where his child rested. The pair had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex – much to their family's frustration.

"Hey Sammie – bet you can't wait to see your room. You're gonna love it," Alan cooed.

"This could be Jeffy," Tin-Tin countered.

"Maybe," Alan allowed as he stood up, looking around. "But I have a good feeling that this will be our Samantha."

Tin-Tin shook her head as she led him from the room. "Well, you wanted to wait. So we'll find out together. In the mean while, I am very pregnant and very hungry. Oh, by the way, Kate, John and Emily called and said they would be home tonight."

Alan said nothing, letting Tin lead the way. But he was worried, knowing Emily had planned on staying longer. What could make them rush back in such a hurry?

* * *

_One month later (or eight weeks to the baby's due date)_

Gordon looked over at Sarah, grinning. The two of them tended to be the least likely to go to New York, and certainly never together.

Of course, Gordon had been finding more and more excuses to go since he had met Julie. And it had been over a month since he had seen his fiancée. In fact, Gordon had gone right after Emily and John had returned. To Kate's embarrassment, she had completely forgot a Board Meeting she had planned to go to in her haste to get the family back to the Island, so they used the excuse that Gordon was the lead designer on a project to explain her thirty minutes on Tracy Island before heading back to New York.

Gordon had spent fifteen minutes working in the office designated for him and two hours with his fiancée.

And luckily he had remembered to lock the door.

"What are you smirking about?" Sarah asked from the pilot's seat.

There was no way in hell Gordon was going to admit he was remembering stealing some "busy" time with Julie – if only for the fact that Julie would kill him for doing so – Gordon made something up.

"Oh, just recalling when I would take you home back in Kansas. This was reminding me of it," Gordon shrugged.

Sarah glared at him.

"You mean all the times you were _supposed _to walk me home and you either disappeared conveniently or corralled one of your brothers into joining us," Sarah groused. "But that may have worked to my favor as you couldn't prank me on the way home. I had enough of that from my sister."

Gordon looked pained at that statement. "Hey, at least I never tried to kill you." When Sarah bit her lip, a sure tell that she was upset, Gordon felt guilty.

"Sorry," he muttered. "If we had known for sure -" Gordon began.

Sarah reached out to take his hand for a moment. "I know. But I think even I was in denial to how disturbed she was. It's something I still don't like to think about. I guess the explosion brought some of it back."

"Hey, maybe we can stay overnight…" Gordon began only for Sarah to frown.

"We may be needed if that volcano in Italy blows," Sarah mused. Seeing Gordon's disappoint she nudged him.

"We'll see. You sign those contracts, I'll take care of my meeting at the hospital and we'll see if we can. Or should. I'll check with base before I make a decision. You know, if you and Julie would just set a date…"

"Maybe we will today," Gordon grinned. "Just as soon as I get done with this lunch and the contracts are signed."

Sarah nodded. Sounded like a plan.

* * *

In New York, Julie sat in the women's executive bathroom, staring at a small white plastic stick and the message it conveyed.

Pregnant.

* * *

_**A/N - OK, it should be getting interesting from here on out...**_

_***OIC - Officer in Charge**_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**I could not own them here or there, I could not own them anywhere. I could not own them, do you hear? Everyone have a Happy New Year!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Gordon was grinning as he climbed out of his cab in front of New York Presbyterian Hospital. The contracts were signed and the volcano in Italy was not rumbling as much as it had been. Chances for staying overnight in New York were looking better and better.

"Gordon Tracy!

Groaning, Gordon turned to face Ana Nevada.

"Yes, Ms. Nevada?" Gordon asked with feigned politeness.

Ana smiled at Gordon, making Gordon feel uncomfortably like shark bait. The reporter was feeling triumphant, after her old friend Monica Bates had given her a heads up that Gordon Tracy was in town and heading towards the hospital to meet up with his sister-in-law.

"A little bird told me that there have been a lot of _accidents_ involving your family," Ana smiled. "But I can't get the NYPD to confirm that."

"_Of course you can't," _Gordon thought smugly. _"The FBI was discretely handling that case and I doubt Daria shared with the NYPD."_

"If you're talking about my father's shooting," Gordon began only for Ana to cut him off.

"Your father's shooting, a building collapse with one sister-in-law and a bomb for another, a hit and run for you, someone shooting at another brother – Scott, I think?"

Gordon's years of being the prankster extreme paid off, as he had a very good poker face perfected.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Gordon snapped. "And I would love to know where you got your information."

"A good reporter never reveals their sources," Ana said smugly.

"So you would be in the clear, right?" Sarah growled as she exited the hospital.

"Sarah Anne Tracy," Ana brightly began only for Sarah to throw her hands up in frustration.

"Sarah JANE, you clueless twit!" the redhead said furiously. "You can't even get our names, our ages, anything right! Last month you said I was a school nurse! I'm a physician's assistant and I worked damn hard for that title. You take bits and pieces of reality and blend it with so much bull droppings it could be sold as manure at a garden shop!"

Ana was about to say something before she spotted some tourist recording everything on their smart phone. The kid smirked and nudged his friend as they took off, yelling, "This is so going on my Facebook page! I bet it gets loads of likes and shares! Ana Banana gets told off!"

"You!" the journalist screeched, reaching for Sarah, only to have Gordon pull his sister-in-law aside, making Ana fall into some nearby shrubbery.

The fact that a security officer was the one who helped her up and then "escorted" her inside didn't help the reporter's mood.

Sarah turned to thank Gordon only to become concerned at the look on his face.

"Gordy? What's wrong?"

Gordon grimaced. "Twisted my back wrong. Can we go back to the Towers? Emily keeps any prescription meds the family may need in a locker there."

"You sure?" Sarah said. "We can head into the hospital…"

"And give Ana more ammunition?" Gordon grunted. "No way in Hell."

Sarah got Gordon into the rental car she had driven there quickly and headed towards the Towers. The sooner she gave Gordon his pain medicine, the better off he would be.

* * *

Julie continued to work on the project before her, but her mind constantly strayed to her dilemma…how to tell Gordon that she was pregnant.

Due to her upbringing, Julie had been uncomfortable with the idea of birth control. It implied to her that she was meaning to go against what she had been taught by the nuns. Gordon had been more than willing to take over that responsibility, although they had agreed to discuss it further once they had gotten married. But the last time Gordon had been in New York…Wow.

At the sound of a slight "ping", Julie looked up to see another e-mail from Lady Penelope. The aristocrat had gotten it in her head that since Julie was estranged from her own mother, it was her duty – since Parker worked for her – to plan Julie's wedding. "A date, dear," Lady P ended her latest missive. "I truly need a date from you and Gordon."

Thinking of the positive pregnancy test she had taken that morning, Julie sighed. Gordon needed to get here…fast. She didn't know when Gordon wanted to get married, but it damn well better be soon.

* * *

Sarah had managed to get Gordon in the back entrance, with some help from Carl Patrick and Ann-Marie Thompson. Soon she had her brother-in-law stretched out in Alan's room – one of the few downstairs bedrooms – and had injected the powerful muscle relaxant that Gordon had been prescribed for just such an occasion.

"He'll need to lie down and sleep it off for at least an hour or two," Sarah explained as she tossed a light blanket over her sleeping brother-in-law. "Make sure he isn't disturbed. I have to call Emily and see if it is alright to bring him home. I want to do a scan to make sure it's just muscle spasms and not anything more serious and right now I'd rather do it at home."

"I'll get a wheelchair from Employee Health," Carl said. "And I'll make sure you have some help to transport Gordon, ok?"

"Thanks Carl," Sarah smiled as they left the room. "How was your daughter's wedding?"

Soon Carl was describing Casey's wedding in detail, making Sarah laugh at the proud father but Carl knew the Tracy daughter was too kind to be malicious and laughed himself…

* * *

Monica Bates glanced into Kate Tracy's office, seeing Julie Maxwell working diligently. More annoying to her was the diamond ring flashing on the younger woman's hand. Gordon Tracy had been the last single Tracy man and it annoyed the hell out of her that this little foreign tramp was getting that kind of an in.

Stalking down the hallway, Monica never saw Ann-Marie come around the corner carrying a pitcher of water. But she certainly felt the liquid soak her blouse…and skirt…well, everything.

"Oh, sorry," Ann-Marie groaned. "Um…damn." The PA thought quickly. She knew the gym had some small washers and dryers, but the woman couldn't…"Is that dry clean only?" she asked.

"Yes," Monica said, trying to keep the anger from her voice. It wouldn't do to piss off the boss' right hand woman.

"I know!" Ann-Marie said cheerfully whipping out her cell phone and texting a message. Soon a new chirp made the woman smile broadly.

"Sarah is here and she keeps clothes here. Well, the whole family does, in case quick trips get extended. I think you two are the same size. I'll send your clothes out with the dry cleaning pick-up. Don't worry, it will be on my dime," Ann-Marie said. "Come with me and I'll get you something to wear."

Monica followed the PA into Jeff Tracy's office and onto a small, private elevator she hadn't even known was there. Her annoyance had faded as she realized she would soon be seeing the Tracy Family home, something few people ever got to see.

* * *

Across the Pond, in England, the warden of Wakefield Prison was looking rather disgruntled.

"A research project? Seriously?" the man sputtered.

Oskar Templeton brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his sleeve before he raised his gaze – and one eyebrow – at the man.

"All the paperwork is in order," the barrister said with a sniff. "I don't ask questions of my employer. But if the Kaidan Company says that these men fit the criteria for the project and the British National Health System has agreed that our assuming care for certain prisoners for the time being will help with mental health for other criminally inclined citizens…"

"Belegant isn't even a citizen and Mullion is questionable at best," the warden muttered.

"Britain agreed to house Belegant for the term of his sentence," Templeton sneered. "And their attorney has said that both men have consented to the medical testing."

"Kaidan Company," the warden sighed. "Never even heard of them."

"A small pharmaceutical company from Japan," Templeton said smoothly. "They are interested in bringing forth old herbal remedies to the modern world. I am sure these men, and society in general, will be much changed by this."

"Doubt anything could change those two," the warden finally allowed after reviewing the forms again.

"That is not up to you," Templeton snapped. "Are they ready or not?"

The warden allowed the arrangements to be completed and considered the next month to be a vacation for him and his staff from those two. Part of him wondered if he should contact that nice Lady Penelope – she had insisted she be contacted if anything came up with either man. But in the end, he decided not to bother her. He would contact her in a month when they returned if there had been any change in them at all.

* * *

Julie was so lost in thought she didn't even realize that it was Sarah and Carl Patrick passing by her door until they had reached the elevator. If Sarah was here, then Gordon should be up in the penthouse. She wondered why he hadn't called her to let her know he was here…

Rising from her desk, Julie sucked in her breath and headed towards the private elevator in the hallway. As part of the security upgrade, you needed a hand print to get to the top floor but Kate had long since keyed her in.

* * *

Ann-Marie brought Monica Bates through Jeff's office and up to the penthouse via the private elevator that was only accessible there. She wanted to spare the woman any embarrassment as her silk blouse was now practically see-through.

"OK," Ann-Marie said with a smile. "I'll get some clothes from Sarah and Virgil's room. Try and keep quiet, Gordon is asleep in Alan's room downstairs. He's not feeling all that well," she explained. Looking around, the PA frowned. She knew pretty much what each Tracy kept here – and Sarah didn't keep a robe…

"Just go into Gordon's room, he should have a robe at the end of the bed. It came back from the cleaners and I put it on his bed when I knew he was coming today." Ann-Marie frowned, knowing that Sarah kept more towards casual and she might have to do some digging to come up with something appropriate for work. Somehow, she doubted Monica did casual.

Well, not when it came to clothes.

Within a minute, Monica had changed into a comfortable monogrammed linen robe and wandered back out of the room, hoping to get a look around before Ann-Marie came back out with the clothes.

To her shock, Julie Maxwell was half way up the stairs, staring at her in disbelief. Realizing that she had just emerged from Gordon Tracy's room, naked except for the man's own distinctive robe, Monica knew what it had to look like. She should do the decent thing and explain the situation, letting the other woman know that her fiancé was asleep in a room at the bottom of the stairs.

Instead, Monica just smirked and let the robe fall partially from her shoulder as she leaned against the door frame.

Julie went so white that Monica thought she would faint, only to run, stumbling, from the penthouse. To see Monica standing there, in the robe she had purchased for Gordon herself in Paris…The younger woman was devastated beyond words.

"Here we go," Ann-Marie cheerfully said as she came down the hall. A black linen skirt and white blouse was on a hanger. There was no reason for Monica to know that Sarah kept this in New York for funerals. "Go ahead and change. Just bring the outfit back tomorrow and I can drop it off with the dry-cleaning as well."

Looking down the stairs, Ann-Marie sighed. Sarah must have left the door cracked open when she and Carl exited the penthouse. She better go close that…

Monica took the outfit from Ann-Marie as she passed, heading back into Gordon's room to change as if she belonged there.

Maybe she would soon.

* * *

_**A/N - OK - last post for this story...**_

_**LOL! Last post for 2014. OK, this year - not so hot. Let's hope this one can be put behind us and the future is a bit brighter for us all. Yes, even the Tracys.**_

_**Alan? Oh, he'll survive - can not promise beyond that.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - I never saw a purple cow, I never hope to see one. But I can tell you this right now - I'd rather see than be one.**_

_**What has that to do with saying I don't own The Thunderbirds, Numb3rs or anything of that ilk? Not a damn thing. It just popped into my mind and as scrambled as that is, I thought I should toss it out there.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Brains!" Alan cried out excitedly. "I can't believe it!"

Hiram "Brains" Hackenbacker looked up with a smile. Alan Tracy, his son Fermat's best friend and youngest son of his own best friend, was practically a second son to the scientist.

"L-let me g-guess – a girl?"

"Huh?" Alan said in confusion before shaking his head. Then he grinned, gesturing with his phone. "Didn't you get Fermat's text?"

Looking around for his phone, Brains sighed when he realized he had forgotten to charge it.

Again.

He really had to invent a long lasting battery. Like a yearlong one.

"The Millennium Prize! He did it!" Alan crowed.

Brains eyes went wide before he hugged Alan in excitement. "The C-c-…they agreed?"

"The committee is awarding the prize at Cal-Sci tomorrow," Alan grinned. "Fermat Hackenbacker, first year teacher at Cal-Sci is being announced as the man who solved P vs NP." Alan started laughing.

"Uncle Charlie will forgive him eventually," Alan chuckled.

Brains grinned. Charles Eppes had long ago taken his son under his wing, mentoring the boy throughout his academic career. He knew Fermat's interest in the supposedly unsolvable math problem – one of seven that had been stated and only one solved – was due to the math genius' fascination in the question that he himself had never been able to.

But his twenty-one year old son had managed to do so.

Alan punched Brains shoulder. "We so have to go."

Brains nodded enthusiastically. They certainly did.

* * *

Alan and Brains had barely departed in Tracy Two when Kyrano returned from the Mainland with the mail. Most correspondence for the family was done via computer, but not everything could be e-mailed, after all.

Gordon gave his sister-in-law a small smile when she waddled (not that he would ever say that word out loud) up to him and handed him a padded manila envelope.

"Thank, Tin-Tin," he said, setting his phone back down. He had been trying to reach Julie for almost a week. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Ann-Marie would have told him if anything was wrong, Gordon would have been panicking.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Kate's voice bellowed out as she came out of the house.

"Kate, what is your problem?" Scott asked, running across the lanai.

"Julie!" Kate snapped. "Julie is resigning. Says she just can't work for the Tracys anymore. What did you do, Gordon?"

"How can you be sure it was Gordy?" Scott challenged in exasperation.

"Um, Scott…"

At the sound of Tin-Tin's concerned voice, Scott and Kate turned to look at a shell-shocked Gordon, who held the opened envelope in one hand – and the diamond ring he had bought Julie in his other.

Jeff had left his office when Kate stormed out after opening the mail from the New York office. Seeing his son's shocked face, Jeff put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gordon – go to her. Obviously, you two have to talk."

"Yeah," Gordon agreed, standing. "I'll take Tracy One…"

"You'll have to wait until later – maybe tomorrow. Virgil and Sarah are in Auckland, and Virg needed a new part for the engine overhaul," Scott explained.

"OK," Gordon thought out loud. "Al and Brains have Two, Virg and Sarah have Three…Damn! Four? But I'll have to stop to refuel and…it takes longer in Four anyhow!"

Four was the slowest of the family's personal jets, being one third the speed of One and mainly used by Kyrano for supply runs.

Jeff thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Stop in LA, Alan will have already made sure Two was refueled and prepped as soon as he landed. Between Four and Two, you can be in New York in good time, OK?"

Gordon nodded, grabbing the ring and running towards the hanger, even as Scott ran after him with Gordon's go-bag. Frankly, Gordon didn't know what he had done wrong either, but he had to make it right.

He couldn't lose Julie.

* * *

Alan had barely tossed his and Brains bags in the back of the rental car when his phone rang. Looking at it, he laughed.

Slipping into the driver's seat, he allowed the blue tooth to connect the call.

"Hi Dad," Alan said cheerfully, trying not to laugh again when Brains pulled out a twenty and handed it to the younger man. The youngest Tracy really did know his family all too well.

"_Alan, did you arrange for Tracy Two to be refueled?" _Jeff asked quickly.

"Of course, Dad," Alan frowned. "We always do that."

Jeff sighed across the phone. "_I know. But Gordon is on his way. Julie isn't speaking with him and she sent his engagement ring back via an interoffice packet."_

Frowning, Alan responded, "That isn't right, Dad. I spoke with her a few weeks ago. She was excited about the wedding – though I think Lady P is even more so."

"_Well, Gordon is flying in behind you, but in Four. So he'll take Two to New York and you can bring Four home, alright?"_

"Sure Dad. Oh, and Dad, Brains will never ask you but he'd love to stay a week or so with Fermat. I said you would say yes, right?"

Jeff chuckled even as Brains blushed and stuttered. _"Yes, Brains – stay. Now maybe HR will admit I am not a slave driver to you."_

After Jeff signed off, Alan pulled onto the hi-way, grinning quickly at Brains before turning his attention to the busy LA traffic. "You know you want to," he finally laughed.

Brains held his tongue. Besides, he really did want to.

* * *

Mullion glared at the young blonde as he drove off. With his forged paperwork, the man had obtained a maintenance job at the smaller airport at the edge of Los Angeles. He wasn't sure why the Hood had wanted him to do this, but suspected that the man wanted him to eventually steal one of the private jets. His employer – and he still viewed the Hood as such, even though it was that Japanese broad who had helped them escape – maintained his desire for revenge on the Tracys. But to get to the Tracys, they would need to get to Tracy Island.

_Then again, maybe not,_ he thought with a smirk. Mullion began to walk towards Tracy Two when a voice shouted out.

"Mulligan!" the crew boss yelled at him. "Get back to the main hanger. You were supposed to be cleaning out the maintenance area. NOW!"

With a glare at the man, Mullion turned away from the gleaming jet.

He'd get his revenge in time.

* * *

Peggy Dongas glanced at her phone, nearly screaming when she saw the message.

"_Just spotted Alan Tracy land at FF Airport, near LAX. Bet you can meet him now."_

Blessing the fates with the chance to meet her fave author – he was so hot! – Peggy thought quickly. Regardless of the text from her best friend's boyfriend, who worked shuttle between LAX and some of the smaller airports, she knew she was supposed to be at work as a ward secretary at Cedar's in an hour.

Smirking, Peggy quickly called her supervisor. Anne would let her get away with anything.

"Anne," Peggy fake-coughed. "My throat is killing me. Can you ask Tren to work a double? I'm sure she won't mind. Thanks."

Grabbing her purse and a copy of her latest A.S. Tracy book, Peggy scooted towards the door. Jake could get her into the supposedly secured airport and she would get to meet Alan Tracy. It was a day she would never forget.

* * *

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER **_

Gordon Tracy quickly landed Tracy Four at the airport and ran into a nearby building. Thanks to a computer problem, his flight plan was now gibberish. It would be fastest to enter the control area and submit his updated plan in person. But every second he was delayed from Julie was pure agony. He had to find out what was wrong…

Aito glared at Mullion. "That is the plane you need to access. Madame Yoshida wants Alan Tracy to suffer through his family. Put the tracking device on the plane as I have said."

Mullion returned the Asian's glare. He knew what he was doing and didn't need this errand boy to give him instructions. Snatching the device from the man's hands, he began to do "maintenance" on the smaller jet, all the while glancing towards Tracy Two with longing.

Peggy Dongas peeked around the corner. Oh, she was about to burst! She wasn't sure she could stop herself from screaming with joy now that she was so close. Jake had told her as he let her off that he had heard someone say that the jet Alan had flown in would be going back out in a short amount of time. He had to show up soon.

Suddenly, a hand closed over her mouth and she froze in terror at the feel of a knife across her throat.

"You really shouldn't be here," Aito hissed in her ear even as he pressed the blade into her neck.

Peggy fell to the ground, trying desperately to draw in air.

But the neck wound was making it difficult.

Aito saw other airport workers approaching and called a warning to Mullion. Pushing Peggy behind a stack of boxes, Aito and Mullion made their escape via a side exit.

Peggy Dongas lay in agony, unable to cry out for help, hearing others close by but helpless to get the aid she so desperately needed. From working in the Emergency Department for two years, Peggy knew that her injury was not immediately fatal but left untreated, she would die, slowly and painfully.

She really should have gone into work today.

* * *

Alan Tracy smiled as he watched the Hackenbackers, father and son, excitedly (read massive stuttering) through a conversation that few seemed to be able to follow. And considering the level of intellect in the room that was saying something.

"You ok, Alan?"

Alan turned, smiling at Ellen Kearney, Fermat's girlfriend.

"Fine, Ellen," Alan smiled before his eye was drawn to the ring on her left hand. Grabbing Fermat's arm – totally disregarding the senator trying to convince Fermat that he was wasted in academia – Alan laughed.

"Fermat, you old dog! You did it," Alan crowed.

Fermat blushed. "Y-yes. And th-thanks f-for the p-p…incentive." At his father's confused look, Fermat took Ellen's hand and smiled. "D-Dad, I w-want you to meet Ellen -"

"S-son, I m-met her already."

"Actually, Professor Hackenbacker," Ellen smiled. "I think Fermat doesn't want you to meet Ellen Kearney, his girlfriend; he wants you to meet Ellen-soon-to-be-Hackenbacker." She held out her hand where a small diamond glittered.

"I sh-should have w-waited," Fermat shrugged. "W-with the pr-prize m-money, I could have g-gotten a better ring."

"This ring is perfect," Ellen insisted.

"So when's the big day?" Alan asked. "I hope not too soon. Tin is banned from travel by Emily unless really necessary. She's stilling having at least one daily worship of the porcelain god. Em says it's normal but…"

"Trust me, it is," Amita Eppes insisted. "I had morning, afternoon and evening sickness with Maggie. Not with Ben or Edward. Second trimester came and it was smooth sailing all the way."

"There, Alan," Charlie Eppes said as he came up behind his wife. "Proves your instincts are right – it's a girl. But seriously, with Ellen becoming Ben's TA after she completes her master's this spring and Fermat taking over some of my classes in the fall, what are you planning for a wedding - summer or Christmas?"

"Christmas," Ellen said. "My mother is insisting we can't have a wedding for at least six months, she has too many other things going on and IAN!"

The red head took off after a young boy who had run by, making Fermat laugh. "M-my f-fu-future br-brother-in-law, Ian. Ellen is t-taking c-care of him wh-while her p-parents are on va-vacation. He's s-seven."

"My nephews would love him," Alan laughed as he watched Ellen chase down her little brother.

"What about Elizabeth?" Amita asked.

"All boys, except Daddy, Grandpa, Grandpapa and Uncle Alan, are kinda yucky and she is demanding a female cousin. I told her I was doing my best," Alan chuckled before looking at his watch.

"Hey, I need to get back to the Island," Alan said. "But I'll be back first chance I get – you need to meet your godchild, don't you?"

Fermat looked startled then pleased when Alan gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "You're as close as I have to a kid brother, Fermat. You may not be living as close as my other brothers but you're still family. Don't forget that."

"I w-won't," Fermat said fiercely.

* * *

At a house hidden in the foothills of Malibu, Aito sat down, speaking to Gina.

"The device has been planted," Aito explained. "Your guests think it is merely a tracking device. But it will actually sabotage the plane. Given the level of skill the Tracys have as pilots, and considering Gordon Tracy's flight plan was heading to the East Coast, he will be able to do an emergency landing. The damage will be slow but as stated, sudden enough to force an urgent situation. And as it will be Mullion's fingerprints on the device, it will pin the blame firmly on the Hood."

Gina smiled. "Well done. I am pleased. I will be leaving San Francisco and heading to Los Angeles soon myself. Why not have dinner with me and we can discuss other business matters?"

Aito nodded before verbally agreeing.

Hopefully, this would get him in Gina's good graces, a much safer place to be.

"Running away? Monica sneered at Julie as she packed another box in her office. "I'm not surprised. A little nobody like you had no business taking opportunities available to others in this company."

"Did you mean my job or Gordon?" Julie said, forcing herself not to cry in front of this _putain_.

Walking up to the desk, Monica shrugged. "Both? Either? It's not important."

"But maybe it's important to me," Gordon said from the doorway.

* * *

_**A/N - Chapter was mainly ready, family issues are cropping up in my reality so...I will do what I can to traumatize the Tracys further as soon as I can. -CC**_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - I could not own them here or there, I could not own them anywhere. Figured I may as well work on the story below, cause my tushy is stuck in a house covered in snow.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"_Running away? Monica sneered at Julie as she packed another box in her office. "I'm not surprised. A little nobody like you had no business taking opportunities available to others in this company."_

"_Did you mean my job or Gordon?" Julie said, forcing herself not to cry in front of this putain. _

_Walking up to the desk, Monica shrugged. "Both? Either? It's not important."_

"_But maybe it's important to me," Gordon said from the doorway._

"Gordon!" Monica gasped, going pale. Glancing at Julie, she saw the smaller woman set her jaw and refuse to speak. Deciding it would be best if Gordon confronted his former fiancée without her around, Monica moved towards the door, making her excuses.

"Well, I have tons to do, I must dash off…"

"What have you said to Julie?" Gordon snapped, grabbing Monica's arm before she could leave the room, wondering how he could have ever found that woman attractive. "Are you the reason – Julie, what did she say to you?"

"I said nothing," Monica insisted, raising her chin in defiance as she tried to pull her arm free.

"Julie," Gordon demanded.

Julie's chin wobbled as she tried not to cry. "She said nothing Gordon, she did not have to. I saw! I saw this _putain_ come out of your bedroom wearing the robe I gave you and nothing else! I cannot marry a man who would betray me in such a manner."

"I will admit I slept with Monica," Gordon allowed, bitterly regretting the playboy rep he had gained over the years. "But not only have I not slept with her – or anyone else – since we became engaged, I have been faithful to you since we started dating."

"I _saw _Gordon!" Julie yelled, throwing a book at Gordon. "Do not take me for a fool!"

"When did I supposedly sleep with her?" Gordon demanded.

"Would it have been last month?" Ann-Marie asked as she came up behind the group. Gordon groaned slightly as he saw they were gathering a crowd, but he didn't care in the end. Julie was too important to him.

"Last month?" Gordon wondered aloud, looking confused. "The only time I have been here was the day of the Erikkson deal…I flew in with Sarah Jane, signed the contracts over lunch, went to meet Sarah at the hospital and hurt my back…I really don't remember much after that. The pain was pretty bad, but I do know Sarah brought me back here to give me a dose of a muscle relaxant. The shot always knocks me out for a few hours. I didn't see Monica, Julie – hell, I didn't even get to see you. Sarah told me when she remembered to go see you, to let you know I wouldn't be available – and since I was trying to surprise you, I figured it was ok that I had missed you – Sarah was told you went home sick that day."

"And Monica was in the penthouse because I felt bad about getting water on her," Ann-Marie glared at the other woman. "Gordon was asleep in Alan's room since we didn't want to make him go upstairs. Monica used Gordon's room – and bathrobe – because it was handy while I borrowed some of Sarah's clothes. Oh, and by the way Monica, those still have yet to be returned. "

"It's not my fault the little nun assumed anything," Monica defended herself. "I didn't say anything."

"No," Julie snarled. "You stood like a prostitute displaying her wares outside the bedroom of my fiancé wearing almost nothing and you knew what I was thinking."

"Well, Gordon was never a man to settle for anything less than a buffet – not an appetizer only," Monica smirked.

"But in the end I am like all the other Tracy men," Gordon said with seething anger. "When I find the woman I love, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I fell hard and fast and could never love or be with another woman."

"You mean that, Gordon?" Julie asked quietly.

"I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't," Gordon said with quiet dignity and a bit of hurt feelings that Julie could think that of him.

Julie and Gordon moved towards each other, finally taking hands and moving towards the couch to sit and talk. Monica looked insulted that she had been so easily dismissed that she barely noticed how quickly Gordon had released her arm to go to Julie's side. Tossing back her hair, she had turned to leave only to have Ann-Marie stand in her path.

"Not so fast," the PA snapped. "I think you, Carl and I need to have a discussion in Personnel, don't you?"

Monica paled, realizing she was about to be fired and lost her cool.

"You Tracys! I was good enough for some fun, but not for anything else. Alan acted like I was trash," she snarled, becoming angrier when Carl muttered about Alan being rather perceptive.

"You have enemies, you know. There are people just waiting for you. And when one of you…well, I will have the last laugh."

"Carl," Gordon said as he stood up, looking at Monica in a calculated manner. "I think you need to call whoever is covering for Daria Delgado at the FBI. It seems Monica knows a lot more than she has previously indicated."

"You can't prove anything," Monica hissed.

"No," Gordon shrugged. "But there is a personal behavior clause in your contract. We can at least fire you and ban you from any Tracy Enterprises property. That will at least protect my family on one level. And Monica? If any of my family is seriously injured – or worse, killed - and I discover you withheld information that could have prevented it? There will not be any place on Earth you will be able to hide from my family's wrath." When Monica began to pale, Gordon smirked coldly as he spoke at a level not meant to leave the room.

"And Monica, there will be no body for anyone to find. My. Vow. To. God."

Monica was led away then, aware she had made a very powerful enemy.

* * *

"She's adorable," yet another person said to Daria as she held her daughter close while walking through the New York FBI office with Greg.

"Thank you," Daria smiled as she brushed a finger over Elena's cheek. It was best to keep the baby sleeping until she got out of the office. If they heard the kid's lungs…definitely shades of her mother there.

"Nothing new since Jeff Tracy was shot?" Daria asked quietly as they reached the elevators.

"Nothing," Greg said with a small sigh. "You know, I thought you and Kate were just over-reacting, but the colder Susan Haas' murder gets, the more I am thinking you were right."

"The cabbie was lucky his boss put those hidden cameras in," Daria responded. "Too bad the quality was so crappy. You can't tell who the woman was but it fits with everything else."

"How did you get the NYPD to play nice and hand over the video?" Greg asked as he pressed the elevator button. Daria leaned down to secure her daughter in the stroller before looking up with a grin.

"I threatened to sic Kate or my mother on them. The DA knew both of them and couldn't act fast enough."

"Sanders!"

At the bellow, Elena began to fuss in her stroller just as the elevator opened. Daria quickly got them in, mouthing "Monday" before the doors closing on the start of Elena's sounds of displeasure.

"Sanders," the obviously childless Tilly Rheault caught up to Greg, handing him a message. "Ann-Marie Thompson called from Tracy Enterprises. You said if anyone called and referenced the case you were covering for Agent Delgado, to let you know right away."

For both security and the desire to keep the potentially sensational story from the media, the case had been deemed a "need to know". From the light in Rheault's eyes it was clear she wanted to know. But as Greg took the message before walking away to Daria's office – that he was using until her return on Monday – the younger agent scowled as the door shut behind him. She was disappointed not to have anything to gossip about at the fitness center with the other junior agents…

But then Agent Sanders burst from the room, pressing the elevator button frantically until it came and disappearing.

THIS was a promising turn.

* * *

Alan Tracy entered the terminal, smiling at a former Tracy Enterprises employee.

"Hey, Ben," Alan said as he approached the counter. "The computer problem all fixed?"

"Seems to be," Ben Francis sighed. "Not sure what happened. Well, that's for the computer geeks to deal with."

"Smile when you say geek," Alan laughed.

Ben laughed in return, handing Alan a flight plan to initial. "Because of the problems, we are printing out the flight plans. Initial here, here and here," he pointed. "Just as precaution."

"No worries," Alan said as he initialed as indicated. "How's the weather over the Pacific?"

"Some remnants of a storm from the Philippines are in your path," Ben said. "But you should be fine. Keep an eye peeled for alerts. If you're worried, stay the day. I'm sure the in-laws would love you to hang around."

Alan didn't bother to correct the former employee that he was technically the brother of an in-law but since he knew the Eppes considered him family, it was all good.

"Well, as far as family goes, my wife is due with our first in just over a month," Alan grinned.

"How are Scott and your dad handling that?" Ben asked with a grin.

"Dad's pretty cool, excited for another grandchild," Alan smiled. "Scotty is still in denial, wondering if immaculate insemination is a possibility."

Ben shook his head in amusement. "Well, both you and Gordon set down on the tarmac. The hanger is there for a reason you know."

"Hangers are for wimps," Alan laughed again as he took his leave.

Ben waved off the boy he had watched grow into a fine young man, before looking around for their newest employee.

"Is Mulligan still here?" he asked another worker as he watched Alan climb into Tracy Four.

"Said he had a doctor's appointment," the woman shrugged. "Why? What did he not do this time?"

"Hanger three needs to be checked and secured," Ben said. "Grab Davies and check it over before locking it up. We don't have any other flights scheduled to need it and Hangers One and Two are almost empty. No need to waste energy on an empty hanger."

Grabbing the fore mentioned Davies, the pair moved across the tarmac, relieved that at least this job that Mulligan should have done would be easy.

A few minutes later, the panicked cries the pair made could be heard all over the air field, bringing everyone, including Ben running. Kneeling next to a critically injured woman that he had never seen before, Ben took in her injuries and called over his shoulder, "Call 911 now! Rescue and the cops."

Ben shook his head. She was alive, but he worried she wouldn't be much longer – she had lost too much blood. And it was lucky they weren't busy…Hanger Three was about to become a crime scene.

* * *

Julie and Gordon spent over an hour talking, apologizing mainly.

"I'm so sorry, Gordon," Julie said tearfully again, her stress making the name sound more like "Gor-DAHN", much to the redhead's amusement.

"Trust me, Julie," Gordon said ruefully. "I had a well-earned rep as a ladies' man. I'm just sorry you were hurt. The sad part is I don't think Monica ever even really wanted me. She had a thing for Allie when he was still jail-bait and she was an intern from NYU. I figured she had gotten over it."

"What did you mean by bringing in the FBI? Did you understand her threats?" Julie asked, wondering how to bring things around to their now on-again wedding – and her pregnancy. "Wait – I thought Susan Haas…"

"Did Kate tell you Monica was the one who gave us Susan Haas' name?" Gordon said grimly. "It's why everyone was being so nice to her. We thought even if it wasn't Mrs. Haas, she was proving her loyalty. Now I see Monica was only loyal to Monica."

"And to a few select others," Greg said grimly from the doorway. "We'll be taking Ms. Bates in for further questioning, we can even hold her on some possible corporate espionage charges under the Patriot Act, seeing as the product she was trying to market was something for the Department of Defense, but there were records of calls between her and Ana Nevada. Got your leak of some family info over the last couple of years. Plus there were calls to and from burner cells. The weird thing is on the first of each month the burner phone number changes. It started last September and has been going on since then."

"So whoever is after the Tracys, and we can presume it wasn't Susan Haas, has had one of our employees giving him or her all of our movements," Gordon said with banked fury.

"Tell Kate I'll keep her informed and that Daria will be back on Monday," Greg said. "I need to get Bates to a holding cell. I recommend you get back to your Island." With that said, he left.

"Gordon, we need to talk about the wedding," Julie said with hesitation.

"Julie, I-"

"I'm pregnant," Julie burst out.

Gordon went so white Julie was sure he would faint before he sat back down after beginning to rise with his words.

"Kate will kill me. Then Parker. Then Lady P. Then…" Gordon swallowed hard before steeling his resolve.

"Let's elope. We can leave right now, go to Las Vegas. Didn't you say you wanted to go to Vegas?" Gordon babbled.

"I have nothing to wear," Julie protested.

"Awesome," Gordon leered.

"Gordon…"

"I know," Gordon said quickly. "The Venetian. They have this White Wedding Gondola package, I saw it on-line when Lady P was driving me…I mean, when I was surfing the web. An old buddy of mine works there, I'll get him to arrange everything. And they have some great shops; you can find a nice dress."

"Gordon," Julie protested as he pulled her to her feet, hustling her out the door.

"Nope, Jules – I have to insist. There is no way I am facing my family or yours without a ring on your finger. Viva Las Vegas, Baby!"

Julie laughed as she let Gordon pull her along. What had started out as such a horrible day was turning into one of the best of her life. Nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

Alan tightened his grip of the yoke, the turbulence was worse than what he had expected, the storm having briefly regained strength as he traveled on what was supposed to be the edge of it.

Unfortunately, the edge had moved as well.

A sudden popping sound grabbed Alan's attention as multiple alarms began to sound. If he could have, Alan would have quickly landed.

Unfortunately, miles over the Pacific Ocean, this was not an option.

Flipping on his homing beacon, Alan began to call out a Mayday.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday - this is N5330304. I have encountered extreme weather and a problem has developed in my fuel line. I am losing fuel rapidly and will not be able to maintain flight much longer. Transmitting coordinates now." Alan went pale as his radio went as well.

"Oh, God," he muttered before eying his watch. The longer he stayed aloft, the better his chances. But he needed both hands on the yoke. Turning his wrist slightly, Alan sighed in relief when it went on.

"Alan," Jeff said quickly. "What…Are you alright?"

"No, Dad," Alan said, fear making his voice tremble. "Something's wrong with Tracy Four. Get Tin, please. I need to…I want to see her."

Alan could hear his father cry out for Tin-Tin and then heard multiple voices, all demanding to know what was happening.

"Alan?" Tin-Tin fearfully spoke, her visage filling his watch face.

"Tin? I'm sorry. I love you and our baby so much. But…I know I promised we were raising her together, but…"

"Don't say that, Alan," Tin-Tin said tears filling her eyes.

"I can't keep her up," Alan said. "I sent out a distress call but the radio failed. I…It's going down! Tin!"

"ALAN!" Tin-Tin screamed, falling to her knees as the sounds of a hard water impact filled the room.

And then there was silence.

_**A/N - Well, you knew I had to hurt Alan eventually.**_

_**As for my family, thanks for all the concern. OK, so there was a bad bout of headaches, trouble getting blood pressure down...But enough about me. **_

_**My mother is still in a nursing center. She is too weak to go home without 24/7 nursing. Mom is going down hill and I know it. This is incredibly bittersweet. Because she is so close to my house/work, I am seeing her everyday. But I am also watching her in pain and slipping closer to the end. Part of you wants it to be over, for all of us. But I am also wanting to hold onto her as close as I can and refuse to let go.**_

_**Well, that said...I hope to see you all again soon. Hope it won't take being snowbound again to do it. Otherwise Alan could be in the ocean a LOOOONNNNNGGGGG time. CC**_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - I could not own them here or there. I could not own them anywhere. I couldn't find them in this snow and muck...this weather is really starting to (AUTHOR IS REMINDED WHAT RATING SHE HAS FOR STORY.)**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

On a small rental boat, twin brothers and their younger sister were supposed to be enjoying a rare day off together, doing some sibling bonding.

It wasn't working out that well.

Josie Gage came up from below, glaring at the banes of her existence – her father preferred she referred to them as her older brothers.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into, Wonder Twins," she yelled over the gale force winds.

"Hey," Richie – aka Dr. Richard Gage – yelled back. "The storm wasn't supposed to be this bad or this close to the California coastline."

"Yeah," Robbie – aka LAPD Detective Robert Gage chimed in (loudly). "It's a freak of nature."

"You two are the freaks of nature," Josie grumbled before raising her voice again. "I got through to the Coast Guard. They'll be monitoring us and a boat should meet us within the hour. Since we are sea-worthy and making limited progress, we're not a priority - which is a good thing because the winds are too strong for a helicopter. They'll let us know if anything will cause a delay."

"I still say we'll be fine," Robbie yelled.

"And I still say if I didn't have to explain it to Dad, I'd toss you both overboard!" Josie yelled. "Why did I have to come here again?"

"Because you are the reason my girl dumped me!" Richie yelled.

"Your twit nearly killed my partner because she couldn't be bothered treating a firefighter!" Josie snapped. "And she dumped you because I pointed out that you both love working at the hospital and don't want to go into private practice and because she found out we're part Native American. Wanna tell me why you forgot to mention that?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Richie thought she knew that," Robbie explained. "Everyone knows Dad is half Indian. Heck, half the women I meet on the force thinks it's sexy."

Josie made a face at anyone thinking her brothers were sexy – even though enough of her female (and a few male) friends had said as much – but before she could say anything, her eyes were drawn to a small plane that had begun to sputter before the engine died and it began to fall into the ocean.

The siblings were horrified to see the plane go down but relieved to realize it wasn't sinking immediately. But when no one emerged, the group, trained to be first responders, rushed into action.

"Robbie!" Josie yelled. "Get the Coast Guard back on the radio. Tell them what happened – make sure to give them the tail number from the plane. They can contact the FAA. Richie, keep the boat as steady as possible. I'm heading over there. We'll need you once I get any survivors back on board."

"You can't!" Richie yelled even as his twin went to follow his kid sister's orders.

"Listen, Doc!" Josie snapped even as she secured a harness around her chest and attached a rope to the boat. "That plane is afloat but for how long? It's already taking on water. Even if the Coast Guard sends a cutter immediately, it could be twenty to thirty minutes to get here. Whoever is in there doesn't have the luxury of waiting."

With that said the paramedic jumped overboard, bobbing quickly to the surface and beginning swift and sure strokes towards the plane.

"If you die and I have to tell Dad, I'm bringing you back just so I can kill you, Josephine Daisy Gage!"

Dr. Richard Gage was lucky his sister couldn't hear him. She really didn't like her full name.

* * *

Jeff sat still and taut, desperately hugging his youngest daughter-in-law, who was still weeping hysterically. Emily had just finished injecting a sedative into Tin-Tin's arm.

"OK, Sweetie," Emily said calmly. "We need to get you to lie down. The baby needs you now."

"She needs her father," Tin-Tin cried, even as the sedative began to work. Jeff and Emily settled her on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"Dad," Scott said as he came into the room, already in his Thunderbirds uniform. "Kate called the FAA and the Coast Guard, telling them about Alan's call. We were trying to decide if we should let them know about the watches – maybe we could track Alan better that way – when another call came in. A small boat witnessed Alan's crash. He's still afloat and there are first responders on board who are trying to get to him. The Coast Guard can't get a helicopter out there due to the winds. Um, that was when I told them I had put out a call to International Rescue."

"Seriously?" Emily said. "How did you explain that one?"

Scott shrugged, "Said I had them on the other line, they just needed the coordinates, which the Coast Guard provided thanks to that boat. Secret is safe and we can go now. Otherwise, how do we explain the Tracys having the Thunderbirds on speed dial?"

Kate, Virgil and Sarah came into the room, all in uniform. "I'm estimating if I push it I can have Two there in twenty minutes," Virgil said grimly.

"I let John know," Sarah explained. "He'll be monitoring everything. We'll keep you informed."

"Bring our boy home," Jeff said, forcing his voice to be solid. "One way or the other, bring your brother home."

"Yes, sir," the four chorused as they headed to the access points.

"Thunderbirds are go," Emily softly said, sitting next to Tin-Tin and stroking the younger woman's hair as she forced her own tears to be held at bay.

* * *

Josie gasped as she stretched out her hand, wincing as the cold metal threatened to cut her palm. Pulling herself up on the damaged craft, she blinked repeatedly in a futile attempt to clear her vision.

Grabbing the hatch, Josie struggled with the door, even as the wind and ocean spray buffeted her body, until with a gasp she managed to get in.

Dropping into the off-balanced plane, Josie looked around. The limited light coming in from the hatch offered far less luminescence than the emergency lighting throughout the cabin. Seeing a slumped form still secured in the pilot's seat, Josie began to slosh through the water that was rapidly gathering through a crack in the windshield.

Getting down on one knee, Josie began her quick but thorough exam. Reaching into an inside pocket in her life vest, Josie pulled out her phone. "Atta boy, Richie," Josie muttered, glad that her brother had insisted on getting them life vests better than what had been on the boat. These vests included a secure pocket for items "you don't want to get wet". Each of the siblings had put a phone in their vest.

Putting the phone in front of her, Josie hit speed dial to reach her brother.

"_Josie?"_

"Richie? I got a white male, approximate age of twenty five. He has – um, feels like a couple of broken ribs, possible internal bleed from the feel of the belly, and it looks like a pretty solid crack to the head…oh, crap. I think it's a skull fracture. Richie, I can't move this guy without the proper equipment…Shit!"

Josie fell back, splashing in the growing water, wrenching her left shoulder painfully as she fell – but managing to keep the phone in her right hand above the water.

"_JO!" _Richie screamed from the speaker. _"The plane shifted!"_

"No kidding," Josie groaned painfully.

"_Josie," _Robbie said, having obviously joined his twin. _"The Coast Guard is on their way. You need to get out of there. It isn't stable."_

Josie had managed to pull herself back up and took a closer look at her victim. He was young – she may have overshot it with the guess of twenty-five. Spotting a glimmer of gold, Josie picked up his left hand, seeing the wedding ring glimmering under the emergency lights. So there was a spouse somewhere…

A splash made Josie whip her head to the side, wincing in pain at the strain on her shoulder. Reaching down, she fished out a satellite phone, impressed when she realized it was in a water-proof case. Running a finger over the screen a picture flashed up.

It was her vic – with his arms around a very pregnant young woman. From the date stamp, Josie realized the picture was less than a week old.

"Don't worry, baby," Josie murmured. "I'm getting your daddy home to you."

"_Josie!" _Richie yelled over her phone. _"You gotta get out of there."_

Josie put her own phone to her ear and steeled her resolve. "I'm not leaving him. I can't, guys. I just can't."

Dropping the phones into her inside pocket, Josie positioned herself behind the young man. "Ok, ok," she murmured as she secured his arms through her harness. "Let's all try and survive this…"

* * *

Rebecca Blake pulled her rain hat closer, wondering what drugs her producer had been on when he cooked up this assignment.

"_Spend a day with a Coast Guard cutter_," Rebecca muttered. "_Adventures on the high seas – a sure ratings blow out_. The only thing getting blown out is my hair," she grumbled.

The captain had told her that they were on the way to helping a private vessel that was having some problems getting back due to the weather. But in the last few minutes, everyone and everything seemed to speed up, as if a new sense of urgency.

"Ms. Blake," one young woman said to her, pulling Rebecca back. "The Cap says you can stay out here and film, but you'll need to stay out of the way."

"I thought you were just escorting a boat back to a safe zone?" Rebecca asked.

"Small plane crashed right near the boat," the woman said. "According to chatter, an off-duty paramedic swam from the boat to the plane, which is sinking and the medic is refusing to leave the pilot. Oh, and get this," the sailor grinned even as the wind and rain pulled pieces of hair from under her cap. "International Rescue is coming to help! Now you glad you came?" she winked before taking off again.'

Oh yeah…now Rebecca was glad she came.

* * *

Water was now at Josie's waist and she couldn't feel her legs from the cold water. The plane had slipped further into the ocean and the crack in the windshield was growing wider every minute, allowing more and more sea water in.

"We're gonna make it home, buddy," Josie whispered, holding the young man even closer. "I promised Dad we'd come back and I bet that pretty lady of yours in waiting for you. I know what it's like to grow up without a parent. My mother died when I was five. I have a lot of trouble remembering her. Dad was awesome, my brothers are usually not too annoying as long as I'm not trying to date and our extended non-related family was great but…I really could have used my mom some times. And that baby needs you. C'mon, hold on…hold on…"

* * *

From the deck of the Coast Guard cutter, Rebecca let the wind whip her hair around even as she began to address the camera.

"The Coast Guard is actively trying to help the small craft and is casting lines towards the downed plane," Rebecca explained. "And – and yes! I realize that due to the special anti-filming security measures employed by the Thunderbirds, you can not see what we can: Thunderbird Two moving into place above us all like angels from above."

"The plane is slipping ever further into the water, and no one has been able to get to the people trapped in the craft. We can only pray that International Rescue can once again save the day. And…yes, there is a basket being lowered down from Thunderbird Two. It looks like this may end on a positive note after all."

* * *

Sarah and Scott held tightly to the edges of the basket. Sarah was the weaker swimmer but they knew they needed a medic. Since the winds were so sharp, Virgil was needed at the helm of Two while Kate was manning communications.

"We're almost there," Scott shouted above the wind and waves.

Suddenly, to their horror, the windshield of the small plane shattered and the ocean began to pour within…

* * *

_**A/N - I had so much fun with Josie Gage earlier in the story, I just had to bring her back. So...be back when I can. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - no.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The water was now around Josie's waist, and she continued to try and talk to her patient even as she warily eyed the groaning windshield of the small plane.

"So…a baby. You and the missus are going to have a baby," Josie said, holding the young man to her, praying that on some level he could hear her. "Boy or girl? Or do you even know? Has to be exciting? Your first? God, I hope so. You are way too young for it to be your fifth."

The sound was so faint, Josie thought at first she had imagined it. Twisting so she could see the patient's face, Josie tried again.

"You with me, Pal?"

"B-baby. Sammie. Baby," the young man murmured.

Josie grinned. "Atta boy. OK, so Sam. Good name for a kid. You must be…OH HELL!"

At that moment, the windshield gave a might groan and the Pacific Ocean rushed into the cabin of the plane…

* * *

Sarah and Scott watched in horror as the windshield of Tracy Four burst inwards and water poured into the cabin, pushing the plane even further into the ocean. Without a thought, Sarah climbed onto the railing of the rescue platform and jumped into the rocky waters below.

"Sarah!" Scott yelled. Sarah was not the strongest swimmer…

After a heart-stopping moment, Sarah bobbed to the surface, throwing a thumbs up to Scott as she inched closer to the plane. Scott knew Sarah had been the logical choice to do that, he had more upper body strength and when it came time, would be able to pull anyone needed out of the water better than she could.

As the Field Commander, however, he was going to give her a dressing down later. It was reckless, crazy…and pure Tracy. All the rules went out the window when it came to family.

Sarah climbed into the sinking plane, grateful for the harness she had attached. The emergency lights had gone out and only the search lights from both the Coast Guard cutter and Thunderbird Two were granting her sight.

"International Rescue!" Sarah yelled. "Can you hear me?"

Sarah could hear more than see someone breaking the waters' surface. "H-here," a young, female voice gasped. "Please. I ha-have a male, twenty to twenty five, head injuries, others…he needs help. B-been keeping his head above wa-water. H-help me."

Quickly moving towards the voice, Sarah found Alan and a young woman holding onto him. "You have him in your harness?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Please."

Sarah moved in front of the pair, gently lifting Alan's legs below the water until he was partially floating. "Can you move with me?"

"N-no. Leg…st-stuck."

Biting back a groan, Sarah sucked in some air and dove below. Feeling for a leg that wasn't Alan's, she found it and removed the box that was pinning it to Alan's seat. Quickly, she surfaced and gasped out, "OK, you should be good. Move as best you can. We need to get out ASAP."

The two women moved towards the doorway, Sarah and Alan completely clearing it just before the craft sunk below the water with a final groan, pulling Alan's rescuer back with it…

From the small rental boat, Richie and Rob breathed a sigh of relief when their sister emerged from the sinking plane only to begin to fall backwards when the craft began its final gasp…

"JOSIE!" they both yelled, as if they could grab her and save her with a scream…

"Gotcha!" Scott said in triumph, pulling the young woman from the ocean, tugging against the fierce gravity of the sinking plane.

Josie blinked as the rain poured down on her face. "In-International Rescue? Whoa…You g-guys are g-good."

Scott grinned behind his visor. "We ever have any job openings, you'd be a candidate. Perfect combination of brass ones and raw courage."

Rolling her head slightly, Josie looked at her patient. "H-How is he?"

"Not good," Sarah said grimly. "We need to get him to a hospital and fast."

Fumbling for the phone she had tucked in her waterproof pocket, Josie pulled it out, showing Sarah the picture. "Married. Kid on the way. D-Don't let that baby lose her daddy, ok? Kid…kid deserves two parents, ok?"

Josie chose that moment to pass out, leaving Scott and Sarah to watch over the pair. The two Tracys glanced at each other and nodded. They agreed with Josie whole heartedly.

* * *

Kate watched intently, monitoring as Scott and Sarah secured their patients in Thunderbird Two's Medical Bay.

"Virgil," she calmly spoke, drawing her brother-in-law's attention. "Head back and send Op One my way. He can fly us to Cedar Sinai – it's the closest Level One Trauma Center, and I've already alerted them that we are incoming. Op Six will need you with two patients."

Virgil nodded, knowing that Kate was as worried about Alan as they all were. But he envied the cool control she was displaying at the moment even as he knew that when everything was settled and they were back home, Kate would lose it in the safety of Scott's arms.

For now, however, it was his job to head back and treat the patients.

* * *

Gordon kissed his bride of forty five minutes once more as they walked through the halls of the Venitian Hotel and Resort in Las Vegas. The wedding had been romantic and intimate, just Gordon, Julie, his old pal George and George's significant other Ollie, as witnesses.

"Kinda wished you would have gone for the Elvis Special," Gordon laughed as he kissed Julie once more.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy," Julie admonished. "We will only be married once and do you really want my Papa to hear you had an Elvis impersonator marry you to his only daughter?"

"Good point," Gordon sighed. "I already have to admit I got you pregnant before the wedding."

"And Lady Penelope won't be happy with you either," Julie teased.

Now Gordon winced. "Yeah, she was in her element, wasn't she? Can we go on a…ten…year…honeymoon?"

When Gordon's voice trailed off, Julie quickly followed his gaze to a nearby lounge with a television tuned into a twenty-four hour news station.

"Isn't that Ann-Marie's niece?" she asked only to be shushed by Gordon, who was already on his way into the room.

"Not often you get to watch the Thunderbirds live and in person, huh?" the bartender asked when she saw Gordon's interest.

Julie was becoming alarmed. Usually, Gordon's freckles were nearly impossible to see because of his golden tan. But now she could count each and every one he had gone so pale.

"That's Tracy Four," he whispered. "Alan was flying that home. I was supposed to be on that plane but Alan was flying it home because I wanted to get to New York faster."

Suddenly, Gordon turned on his heel and marched from the room. Julie ran to keep up with him.

Once Gordon was sure of his privacy, he pulled out his phone and called the one person he was sure would know what was going on.

"Johnny? That was…Yeah, I saw it on the news. Where am I? Vegas. Where are they taking…ok. Let the doctors there know you got in touch with me and that I can be there in less than an hour. Is Dad on his way? Good."

"Gordon?" Julie asked when he began to move quickly towards the exit, flagging down a cab and getting in, Julie barely keeping up with him. "What is happening?"

Gordon leaned back against the cushions. "Allie. He's being taken by International Rescue to Cedar Sinai in Los Angeles. His plane crashed when he was headed back home. It should have been me. Allie, damn it! Why is it always Alan these things happen to?"

Julie tried to take his hand in comfort but Gordon snatched it away. "Not now, Julie," he snapped, turning away and looking out the window. "Just – just not now, ok?"

Julie leaned back against the cushions and willed away the tears. They were barely married and already Gordon was shutting her out. Alan was her friend and now her brother by marriage, she was worried as well. But…Julie pressed her hand to her stomach as if to comfort her unborn child and prayed she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of both their lives.

* * *

John Gage slipped in through the emergency room entrance, thanks to a friend of his son's. If they were at Rampart, it would be no problem – he still knew half the staff there from his days as a paramedic.

"You wait here, Mr. Gage," the young ER doctor said. "I'll let you know when the Thunderbirds bring Josie in. Richie and Rob will probably be here later – they were transferred to the Coast Guard cutter so that their rental could be used to maintain a link to that plane. It may take a couple of hours for them to get to the hospital.

Johnny nodded, taking an offered cup of coffee and leaning back against a wall out of the way. It was just in time as two paramedics rushed in with a patient, one riding the gurney and holding onto a patient's throat.

"Got a bad one here," he called out to the ER doctor who rushed over. "Throat slashed, can't stop the bleeding, lost the femoral pulse twice now."

The young doctor looked over the woman carefully before sighing and pulling up the sheet. "Call it," he said to the nurse who had joined him. "DOA. There was nothing to be done," he assured the paramedics who still looked upset. Johnny knew how they felt – every loss bit at you.

"Here doctor," the ward secretary said, sniffling slightly.

"Still got that head cold, Trenia?" he asked as he took the data pad from her.

"Yeah," Trenia sniffled. "Peggy called in sick…Oh my goodness…Peggy?" she gaped at the dead body.

Everyone in the ED looked at the body now, only just recognizing the woman on the gurney.

"Wow," Trenia said as she took back the data pad. "Guess she really did have a sore throat."

That no one admonished her made Johnny smile slightly. You had to work in this environment to get the gallows humor that made the job doable. Either that or no one had liked the late, unlamented Peggy.

He'd go with both.

* * *

Jeff Tracy flew through the air towards Los Angeles, looking over as Emily came back up front.

"Tin's still resting," Emily said as she sat beside her father-in-law. "I wish she would have stayed on the Island."

"Would you have if it were John?" Jeff asked grimly.

"No, I suppose not," she sighed. "Speaking of John…"

"I called Brains," Jeff explained. "He'll come back long enough to bring John down and we've already put out word that the Thunderbirds are unavailable for the time being after this rescue. Let people think something happened after getting Alan. I don't really care at the moment. I know I will later, but for now…"

After a moments silence, Jeff sighed. "Gordon called John by the way. Not sure where he was but I guess he wasn't far from LA. He'll be there about the same time as Thunderbird Two."

Emily nodded. "Good. Edward is sneaking us in a security entrance. I don't give a rats ass about the media, but Tin-Tin just can't take anymore. Dad…if Alan -"

"Don't," Jeff said forcefully. "Please, Emily, don't even imply it. None of us could take that."

Emily nodded again, not knowing that only a few feet away, Tin-Tin had awakened once more to the kicking baby in her womb and let the tears run down her face. She couldn't feel Alan's presence. She could always feel him…

* * *

**_A/N - had this ready, so posted. Not sure when I will be back. -CC_**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - If I could find my front yard, I might find where I own the Thunderbirds. As that sure as hell ain't happening, then I guess I don't. Anyone want five feet of snow?**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Mr. Gage?" a secretary asked, tapping Johnny's shoulder.

The former paramedic/ firefighter looked up with concern.

"Your daughter is being brought in by the roof. Bill from security can take you up there," she gestured to a tall African American man standing behind her.

"Thanks," Johnny said with a sigh as he tossed out his cold coffee following the man towards security elevators hidden in the back of the Emergency Department.

* * *

"We're coming in now," Kate said as she glanced over at her husband.

"I got it," Scott murmured. "What's the word from out back?"

"The medic – her name is Josie Gage…yeah, the same woman who pulled me and the boys out of that collapsed building a few months ago – she's been in and out. Looks like she took a few lungs full of water keeping Alan above it. Her left knee is displaced. So she'll be out of work for a little while, or at least on dispatch. But I see her as discharged within 24 to 48 hours."

"And Allie?"

Kate sighed. "Sarah thinks Gage called it. Skull fracture. The crack in the windshield may have been where Alan's head struck it. Definite on the internal bleeding. Sarah alerted Cedars. They have a trauma surgeon and a neuro surgeon on standby. I checked with Eddie – he says they are two of the best in the world."

"How soon until Em gets there?" Scott asked.

"Dad says they are about a half an hour out. John reports Gordon is landing at LAX as we speak and Ann Marie has a car waiting to drive him over now."

"We can't lose him, Katie," Scott said tightly even as he began to land Thunderbird Two.

"Alan is stronger than any of you have even given him credit for," Kate responded, lightly touching her husband's shoulder as the big bird settled on the chopper pad (barely fitting).

"And you give him more credit than you should," Scott snapped before shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant. Dammit, Kate – Alan isn't a cat with nine lives. He's all too human."

"No," Kate shook her head with a gentle smile. "He's all too Tracy. And that makes him a survivor. Alan will survive this. He's got too much to live for."

Making sure their face-plates were in place, Scott hurried to the back to help unload their patients, all the while praying his wife was right.

* * *

Johnny Gage stood to the side, awed by the sight of Thunderbird Two.

"Impressive, isn't it?" a voice asked.

Gage turned to see a middle-aged Asian woman nodding at the behemoth.

"It is," Johnny agreed.

"You might not remember me," the woman explained. "But I was doing my surgical residency at Rampart just before you retired."

Johnny looked the woman over and smiled. "Dr. Hirano, right?"

"Ginger is fine," she smiled. "I swear, even now, I look for Mom when people say Dr. Hirano."

Chuckling, Johnny shook his head. "Josie had that same problem when she started at the fire department."

"Last time I saw you, you were worried about that older sister of yours?" Johnny said as the two remained watching Thunderbird Two land. "She still trying to find herself?"

Dr. Hirano shook her head. "She married a South American cattle rancher and somehow became a Senator down there. Weird, huh?"

Johnny grinned. "That's family for you, always surprising you." Johnny stood straighter and moved forward as a familiar form was wheeled off the giant rescue vehicle. "JOSIE!"

Josie blinked as she looked up at her father. "Hey, Daddy," she murmured, not even aware she had used a title she hadn't used in more than twenty years.

Johnny looked at Virgil in concern as the other man began to talk to the receiving physician (not Dr. Hirano, who was a neurosurgeon).

"I don't like her breath sounds," Virgil was saying in concern. "She inhaled a lot of the Pacific. She needs to be carefully monitored for signs of secondary drowning."

"You think that a real risk?" Johnny asked. "I used to be a paramedic," he explained.

Virgil addressed the man as well as the doctor. "It's a definite possibility. So she needs to stay in the hospital and monitored for a minimum of twenty four to forty eight hours. And she shouldn't be discharged to home alone, if she doesn't live with someone."

"Josie lives in a condo, her brothers are next door – it's a duplex." Johnny said. "But she'll be coming home with me."

"Dad," Josie groaned.

"Josephine Daisy," Johnny growled. "You are definitely coming home with me. No arguments."

"Probably for the best," a younger doctor said as a mass of people hurried another gurney past them, Dr. Hirano shouting orders as they entered the elevator to head to the surgical floor. "The FAA identified the victim. His name is Alan Tracy – Jeff Tracy's youngest son. The media is going to have a field day with this. You don't want to be where they can find you," he assured Josie.

"Wha..." Josie muttered looking at her father in dismay.

Now it was Johnny's turn to groan. Josie's entire station had been overrun with reporters after they had rescued Jeff Tracy's daughter-in-law and grandsons a while back, the entire shift had been harassed for almost a week. THIS would definitely be worse.

"I think I will be making up rooms for all three of you kids," Johnny finally said as they began to move Josie into the hospital. Josie only nodded. Dad was right – this was going to be a mess.

* * *

Gordon raced into the hospital, not even noticing if Julie was following behind him.

Moving quickly, he headed straight for the reception desk.

"My brother is being admitted here," Gordon said, disregarding the "**Wait Here**" sign and grabbing the first free receptionist.

"Patient name?" the woman asked politely, smiling slightly at Julie who had moved up behind Gordon and mouthed a "_Sorry_" to the receptionist.

"Alan Tracy," Gordon snapped.

The receptionist eyed Gordon suspiciously. She had been warned by security of a VIP arriving and wondered how the media had found out so quickly. Surely none of the Tracys would be here already…

"Gordon!" a voice called out from behind him, making Gordon, Julie and the receptionist all turn, the last one relaxing when she saw who it was.

"Dr. Eppes," the woman said politely. "Do you know this man?"

"It's alright Penelope," Edward smiled. "He is who he claims to be. I'll take him up to the waiting area. My cousin also let me know that Jeff Tracy and two of his daughters-in-law, including the patient's wife, will be arriving soon. I sent someone to pick them up from the airport and they'll be escorted in through the security entrance. The rest of the clan will arrive later but Kate has promised to give me a head's up before they get here."

"Thank you," both the receptionist and Julie breathed out even as Gordon began to head to the elevators.

"Gordon," Julie said as she tried to keep up, Edward beside her. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"I'll figure it out," Gordon snapped.

Edward put a hand on his shoulder. "How about you let me escort you to the surgical waiting room? Depending on how long Alan will be in surgery, I can see about arranging something more private for your family. And I will arrange for badges – Alan will be in the security wing."

"Like for prisoners?" Julie asked, appalled.

Edward gave a chuckle. "You must be Julie, Gordon's fiancée. Kate has talked about you – a lot. I'm her cousin, Edward. No, here the security wing is for VIPs. Can't have the rich and famous bothered by the masses while they recover, right?"

"Screw the masses," Gordon snarled. "It's the media that gives us a headache."

"This keeps them at bay as well," Edward assured them as he escorted them off the elevator. "So, wait here until I can find out what is going on with Alan. All I know is he came here with International Rescue and was taken directly to surgery."

With that said, Edward left the pair in a comfortable lounge, closing the door behind him. There was only one other person in the room, an older man with silver hair who had his head bowed, lost in thought or prayer, they were not sure of which.

Gordon absently made sure Julie was seated before heading straight to a window, looking out over the city in order to think of anything but his kid brother badly injured, possibly dying, somewhere in this facility.

"_All my fault," _he thought angrily. _"If I hadn't been so selfish, Alan wouldn't be dying right now."_

Gordon disregarded the fact that he would have left behind a baby he didn't even know about then and a fiancée who had thought he had betrayed her. He also ignored the fact that Alan was probably the best pilot in the family next to Scott and that he was only average (although average for a Tracy was damn good), so his younger brother had the better chance of survival in a crash. Gordon had sworn after Alan's kidnapping last summer that he would protect the kid and make sure Alan was happy and safe.

All Gordon knew was that he had failed his little brother. Again.

* * *

Jeff Tracy sat in the back seat of the SUV that had picked them up at the airport (a smaller one than LAX) and was even now headed into a parking garage.

"No unauthorized personnel are allowed on this level," the security guard had assured them as he flashed an ID to head further into the complex. "So no media goons."

"Thank you," Jeff said absently as he brushed back Tin-Tin's hair from her tear-streaked face. "You doing ok, honey?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

Tin-Tin just sniffled and shook her head, burrowing closer to her father-in-law. Jeff Tracy had been like a second father to her for years, her marriage only making it legality.

"They have damn good doctors here," Emily assured the pair from the front seat as she reviewed data that was being sent to her.

Emily froze just as they pulled up to the entrance to the hospital itself. She had taken note of who was listed as Alan's admitting physician. Ginger Hirano was a world-class brain surgeon and would usually be a consultant. If she was admitting…this was not going to be good.

* * *

"Ginger?" Edward politely looked in on where the woman was scrubbing up for surgery.

"I don't need a heart surgeon," Dr. Hirano said as she continued to wash even as she looked at images from the body scan she had ordered.

"I probably wouldn't any ways," Edward sighed. "Your patient is my little cousin's brother—in-law. But I promised the family info."

Dr. Hirano raised an eyebrow at the "six degrees of separation" explanation. "You want the good or the bad?"

"Good," Edward firmly said as he steeled himself.

"Good – ribs are cracked, not broken, no damage to the lungs. Whoever rescued him from the Pacific made sure his head stayed above water because no signs he sucked in any of the ocean. There is a light tear in his right kidney, causing some internal bleeding. If it doesn't stop on its own, it should be an easy fix. Both wrists have stress fractures but that should heal within a few weeks. No other broken bones just a hell of a lot of bruising. And no spinal injuries, which I can see from his medical records he had previously, so that is great."

Edward nodded. So far it sounded like Alan had gotten lucky. "And the bad?"

"Definitely has a skull fracture," Hirano said, pointing at the scan. "There is a bad bleed on the brain. I need to get in there and fast to try and alleviate as much of it as I can. I'll keep you informed but for now all I can say is pray."

Nodding again, Edward watched as his colleague left. He wasn't looking forward to reporting that to the Tracys.

* * *

"Dad!" two voices called out as they burst into the waiting room, startling all three occupants. Gordon and Julie watched as the older man who had already been there stood up, relief in his face as two men, somewhere around thirty and obviously twins, entered and moved to his side, quickly entering into a three-way hug.

"Josie needed surgery?" one asked, notable by his slightly shaggier hair compared to the neat, almost military cut of his brother.

"Her knee was dislocated but additional scans showed some ligament damage," Johnny said. "They said the sooner they fix it, the better chances for a full recovery. That isn't what has me so worried."

"Try having her dive into a stormy ocean with only a harness keeping her from going under," the other brother muttered.

"Robbie," Johnny snapped. "Your sister only did what she had to. I saw that young man they brought in. Josie saved his life."

"Dad," Richie said placatingly. "Robbie wasn't criticizing Jo. It was…it was just scary. Even for super-cop here."

"Sure Doc," Robbie nudged his twin. "But Dad, what did you mean that wasn't your main worry?"

"Apparently, Josie kept the victim from drowning, even swallowing a lot of water herself," Johnny said as he sat back down, staring at his hands like he had never seen them before. "They are monitoring her for secondary drowning."

"What's that?" Robbie asked but before his brother or father could explain, Gordon spoke up.

"Secondary drowning – Inhaled fluid can act as an irritant inside the lungs. Physiological responses to even small quantities include the extrusion of liquid into the lungs pulmonary edema over the next few hours, but this reduces the ability to exchange air and can lead to a person "drowning in their own body fluid."", Gordon explained.

Julie and the three men all looked at Gordon who shrugged. "I was in the WASPS. It was always a risk."

Suddenly, Julie looked at the men and smiled. "Was your Josie the person who saved Alan Tracy?"

Johnny was about to snap, afraid of reporters bothering his baby girl again when Julie moved forward, hugging him quickly.

"Merci," she beamed. "Alan is, well, our brother. Technically, I am his sister-in-law, but…oh, thank you."

"Our sister-in-law Kate says she was told all three of you played a part in getting to Alan," Gordon said without looking away from the window. "Thank you."

"Sorry," Julie said softly. "Alan is Gordon's only little brother and he is…"

"He is here," Gordon said coldly. "And he doesn't like being talked about as if he isn't."

Julie muttered a few expletives in French, with Gordon not blinking an eye but the three Gage men – all whom spoke Spanish, which has enough in common with French to make it fairly understandable – tried not to snicker.

If Gordon didn't watch it, he was going to have a seriously pissed off wife soon.

* * *

Jeff, Emily and Tin-Tin moved quickly down the hallways. Well, as quickly as you can with an eight month pregnant woman…

The security officer escorting them had indicated they were almost at the waiting area when Emily heard her name being called.

"Em! Wait up!"

Emily turned and gave a small smiled when Edward Eppes ran up to her.

"You're getting slow," Emily joked.

Edward smiled slightly before casting an eye at Tin-Tin.

"Hi Tin-Tin," Edwards smiled again. "How are you holding up?"

Tin-Tin only shrugged. She was terrified someone was going to tell her that her worst fears had come true.

"I saw Dr. Hirano is operating on Alan," Emily said quietly. "How bad is it?"

Edward sighed. "Come on, I might as well tell you three when I tell Gordon and Julie."

"Gordon is here?" Jeff asked in relief. Turning, he opened the door and led Tin-Tin inside, as the two doctors followed the pair.

"Gordon," Jeff breathed out, relieved to see his fourth son.

Turning from the window, Gordon practically ran to his father. "Dad," he sighed, hugging the man before reaching over to Tin-Tin. Putting an arm around her, he gently led his sister-in-law to the nearby couch.

"You ok, honey?" Gordon quickly asked as he sat beside her.

"I – I can't feel Alan, Gordy," Tin-Tin cried into his shoulder. "Is he gone?"

Gordon hugged his little sister of his heart closer, trying not to cry either. He hadn't been able to "feel" Alan since the crash either and it was terrifying, the feeling that something was missing.

Emily tried not to become too upset herself. She knew the Tracy boys, as well as their children, could "feel" each other, something John had long ago nicknamed "Tracy sense". She hadn't realized that Tin-Tin could sense her spouse, something none of the other wives had ever noticed.

Edward waited until Jeff and Emily were seated and – after the Gages had made themselves scarce at the other end of the room – began to quietly review Alan's injuries.

"What are his chances," Jeff asked.

Emily and Edward looked at each other before he gave her a small nod. It would be best coming from her.

"Alan's chances aren't good, Dad," Emily finally said. "Even if he survives the surgery, the chances of him waking up one hundred percent are a long shot. But Alan has defied the odds before. The worst thing we can do is give up on him."

Jeff raised his chin and said firmly, "I have never given up on one of my boys and I never will. Whatever he needs, Alan will get. I'm not losing one of my boys and my grandchild will have her father."

"Dad," Gordon ruefully smiled. "This isn't your boardroom. You can't say "Make it so" and it happens. Alan…he could…"

"Do not give up on Allaine," Julie said as she sat on Tin-Tin's other side and smiled at her. "There is an inner strength in him that defies the odds on a regular basis. God and his angels walk beside him."

Just then the baby in Tin-Tin's womb gave a strong kick, drawing a gasp from the pregnant woman.

Julie grinned. "There. Bebe said it as well. My Daddy will be alright. He loves me and Mommy too much."

Tin began to cry again, leaning against Julie now. The woman put her arms around her new sister-in-law, crooning to her in French.

Emily and Jeff both caught sight of the new ring on Julie's hand, turning to Gordon in shock as they recalled Gordon had been much closer than they had been and they now knew why. Gordon merely shrugged.

Shaking her head, Emily startled Edward – but made Jeff smile slightly – when she muttered, "It's a good thing we are already in a level one trauma center. He'll need it when Parker and Lady P find out they eloped."

Jeff lost his smile a moment later when Gordon just looked more defiant, wondering why his son got married so quickly. Putting one and one together and coming up with three, he nodded.

Yeah. Gordon just might need medical care after all.

* * *

_**A/N - sorry about the slow updates. Real life bites. CC**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Jeff Tracy sat in pretty much the same spot as he had for hours, trying not to let his temper get the best of him. It was tempting to try and use money and influence to get answers but knew from past experience that some things couldn't be rushed.

Apparently, brain surgery was one of those things.

The room had become Jeff's entire world, with the Gage Family having left after receiving the good news that their daughter/ sister had come through her surgery with no complication and no signs of the much feared secondary drowning. Jeff wanted to be happy for them, after all, Josie Gage had saved his youngest son's life. But with that life still being up in the air, finding any joy in the world seemed impossible.

"Here you go, Dad," Scott said as he handed his father a steaming cup of coffee. The rest of the family had returned to Cedar Sinai an hour earlier, only as the Tracys this time instead of International Rescue.

Jeff glanced over at Emily, who was examining a pale and shaking Tin-Tin again. The physician gave a wry smile. "I'll ignore the coffee count for now, Dad," she said as she took her pregnant sister-in-law's pulse. For not the first time, she wished the younger woman's parents were there.

Kyrano had suffered through a severe sinus infection a month earlier and still had an inner ear disturbance that made anything beyond a short flight impossible. So he and his wife had remained on the Island, caring for their honorary grandchildren while those children's grandfather watched over their daughter and her unborn child.

The door opened and the family looked up in expectation. Their collective faces dropped when Daria Delgado came into the room.

"I come back from maternity leave early just for you guys and this is the welcome I get?" the FBI agent teased, forcing a weak smile on most of the faces there.

"We were hoping for some word on Alan," Kate admitted even as she hugged her friend.

"Still nothing?" Daria sighed, looking at her watch. "Edward -"

"When did you speak to Edward?" Emily asked, standing up. "He hasn't sent word in almost two hours."

"I called him while I was flying out here," Daria admitted. "Luckily a BAU team was heading to Fresno and gave me a ride. I'd probably just be leaving the East Coast if I had flown commercial. I needed someone to help me coordinate with the LAPD and hospital security."

"Security has been doing a good job keeping the media away," John said softly. "We even loaned them a few of our people from our San Francisco office."

"That's fine," Daria sighed. "But this is now an official criminal matter." Looking around at the angry/ curious family members she steeled herself to break the news.

"Thanks to the Gages, the plane was quickly secured. They were examining it even as it was being transported back to land and said the fuel line had clearly been tampered with. Gordon, can you think of a reason why anyone would have wanted to harm you?"

"Me?" Gordon asked in dismay, standing up. "Why?"

"You were listed as being the pilot for the plane when it arrived in the states. It wasn't until minutes before Alan took off that it was changed to him being the pilot. Some sort of computer issues. Based on the preliminary findings, the FAA said any decent pilot would have noticed the problem, and would still be making an emergency landing but it should be alright."

"I'm probably the weakest pilot in the family," Gordon admitted only to be interrupted by a dark chuckle from Kate.

"Which is still above average among pilots," the former agent allowed.

"Alan was flying against the wind, over water, in bad weather," Virgil mused. "He would have used up fuel faster."

Daria nodded. "The flight plan Alan submitted allowed for a stopover in the Marshall Islands for a refuel. But if the line was, in fact, tampered with…"

"It means someone tried to kill Alan," Scott said angrily. Kate placed a calming hand on her husband's arm, but anyone could see she was furious as well.

"Or tried to kill me and got Alan by accident," Gordon guiltily muttered.

"Greg is questioning Monica Bates more," Daria admitted. "To see if she knows anything."

The family had heard what had happened in New York from Gordon and Julie, with Kate quickly contacting their legal department to see if any civil action was needed as well.

"At this point the FBI is considering this a very active investigation," Daria told the family.

"What next?" Sarah asked.

Before Daria could say anything, the door opened once more, admitting Edward and Dr. Hirano.

As Edward shut the door behind them, Dr. Hirano sucked in her breath before speaking.

"We have news on Alan."

Gina stretched in her chair, glancing in disdain at the million dollar view of California natural beauty. How she longed to return to Japan and true civilization…

Looking over at the television she had turned on for background noise, Gina turned up the sound when a picture of Alan Tracy was superimposed over backdrop of Cedar Sinai Hospital with that reporter…Rebecca Blake?

"…_and it has been confirmed that author Alan Tracy, youngest son of billionaire Jeff Tracy, was the pilot of the doomed plane. A stroke of good fortune brought Alan here to Cedar Sinai, but he was rushed into emergency surgery as soon as he arrived. The Tracy Family has gathered here, awaiting word on his condition. _

_In the meantime, LA County Fire Department has confirmed that one of the siblings involved in the rescue of Alan Tracy - Firefighter/ Paramedic Josie Gage - is resting comfortably from the injuries she incurred while trying to save the Tracy son's life. The captain of the Coast Guard cutter I was on during the rescue admitted that there was no way they could have reached the downed plane before it sank, so there is no doubt that the young woman saved Alan Tracy from a watery grave._

_I was able to uncover some interesting facts about Josie Gage…"_

BANG!

Gina glared at the smoking television screen, then at the equally smoking pistol in her hand. Stomping out of the room, she went in search of the person she held responsible for this latest travesty.

"Eddie," Kate broke the silence, reaching out to take her cousin's hand, even as her right hand clenched Scott's tightly. "Is…is he?"

"He's alive, Katie," Edward said grimly. "But it was close."

"We actually lost him once on the table," Dr. Hirano admitted even as she pulled off her surgical cap. "But you have a fighter there."

"So Alan will be alright?" Gordon asked hopefully.

"At this point, I can't make any guarantees," Dr. Hirano sighed. "Head injuries are tricky. There is a serious risk of him slipping into a coma. That's when it could become a waiting game."

"And at that point," Sarah said grimly, "Alan could either wake up fine and dandy or never wake up at all."

"Unfortunately, that is the reality we are facing right now," Edward agreed. "But remember that Alan is a fighter…you have to have faith in him."

Jeff stood up, pulling Tin-Tin with him. "Can we see him now?"

"Alan will be brought to ICU shortly," Dr. Hirano said kindly. "There is a limit of two visitors at a time."

"You and Tin go first, Dad," John said firmly. "Em?"

Emily nodded, getting on Tin's other side to lead the shaken younger woman out of the room, along with Jeff and Dr. Hirano. As Alan's primary physician, she could get into their brother's hospital room at any time, especially as she still held privileges' there.

Once the door closed behind them, Daria stepped forward.

"LAPD is arranging for security," Daria said firmly.

"So, this wasn't an accident?" Edward grimly responded.

"No," Scott growled. "But when I find the bastard who did this to Alan…"

"Get in line," John snapped, drawing both agreement and surprise in the room from the usually mildest Tracy brother. But this wasn't the usual.

This was family.

Dr. Hirano turned to Tin-Tin, smiling kindly at the younger woman.

"Alan is hooked up to a lot of machinery, and the tubes will all look rather scary…"

"Doctor," Tin-Tin said with surprising firmness. "As long as I can see my husband alive, it's nothing worse than I have been imagining."

Tin-Tin may have felt that way, but to Jeff the sight of his youngest son was a nightmare come true.

A breathing tube was in Alan's mouth and another tube was obscenely sticking out of Alan's skull. Jeff's knees buckled for a moment as he caught himself on the edge of the door, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Oh, God…" he muttered, shocked to his core at how lifeless his son looked to him.

Dr. Hirano was now watching Jeff with concern but Tin-Tin was ignoring everything but her husband. Moving decisively, she pulled up a chair next to Alan's bed, gently cradling his hand in her own as she began to speak.

"Now, you listen and you listen good, Alan Shepard Tracy," Tin-Tin firmly said. "You promised me a lifetime and we haven't even begun. You also are supposed to be taking your share of three A.M. feedings, so don't think you are getting out of those. This baby needs her Daddy, and…and so do I."

"So it's a girl?" Dr. Hirano asked kindly even as she settled Jeff on Alan's other side.

"Not sure," Tin admitted. "We wanted to be surprised. But Alan has guessed the gender of every other baby, including those of some of our friends, and he swears this is our daughter. And…OH!"

"Tin?" Jeff said, worried, beginning to stand only to sit back in surprise when Tin-Tin began to laugh and cry all at once.

"I'm fine," Tin-Tin assured him. "It's just…Wait, let me do that again."

Jeff watched as Tin-Tin brought Alan's hand closer to her stomach until the fingertips brushed against her shirt. She laughed again when the baby once more gave a hearty kick, one strong enough that Jeff could actually see it.

"Sammie, that is you, isn't it? You can feel Daddy even if Mommy can't? She always reacts like this for Daddy," Tin-Tin explained even as tears ran down her face.

"Not even born yet, and already Daddy's Little Girl," Jeff murmured.

"You just rest, Alan," Tin-Tin smiled as she kissed his hand. "We'll be waiting for you to come back to us, ok?"

Placing his hand over Alan's other hand, mindful of the tubes and wires on his side, Jeff prayed his daughter-in-law was right.

"_Lucy," _the billionaire prayed. _"Be with our baby. He has a whole lifetime that he needs to live."_

Dr. Hirano made a few notes before stopping for a moment. Over the antiseptic smell of the hospital, she could swear she could smell lilacs…

Gina stormed into the sun room, gun in hand. The Hood was in a Lotus position and never even opened his eyes but Aito and Mullion both looked at her warily.

"Alan Tracy was on that plane, not Gordon," Gina snapped angrily.

"Is he dead?" Mullion asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Gina screamed. "And he must not die like that. Alan Tracy must die looking me in the eye and knowing why I want him dead. He must know that he is paying for Tomo's death. And it has to be by my hand, do you hear me?"

"Dead is dead," Mullion sneered, standing even as Aito backed away slightly. "The little bastard ruined everything for us before. And the Tracy Family will be devastated. If he isn't dead, now, he will be soon…Where is he?"

Aito looked at his phone. "According to CNN, he is in Cedar Sinai. He survived surgery and is in ICU."

"So we make sure he doesn't leave the hospital alive," Mullion said, looking to Aito and nodding. "Let's go."

"I am in charge, you fool," Gina spat. Raising her gun, she fired making glass shatter from a window. Aito did his best not to flinch, even as shards cut his face.

"Crazy bitch," Mullion snapped, moving towards Gina.

The bullet she fired between his eyes stopped all movement.

The Hood opened his eyes and dispassionately looked at his fallen minion before glancing at Gina.

"I killed my husbands for calling me a bitch, too," Gina snapped before leaving the room.

Aito did his best to keep his anger from his face. He had always wondered, but now he knew Gina had killed his cousin.

The Hood closed his eyes once more, allowing a small smile on his face. Mullion had outlived his usefulness and now it looked as if he could conscript Aito to his cause.

"_The enemy of my enemy indeed_," he mused.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - Uh, I don't think so.**_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Jeff Tracy stood in the hallway, talking once more to Dr. Hirano, grimacing when he saw Virgil and Sarah trading places with Scott and Kate by Alan's bedside. In the twenty four hours since his youngest son's surgery, one of the feared results had come true.

Alan had slipped into a coma.

"Often, Mr. Tracy, a coma is the result of a body's trauma," Dr. Hirano gently said. "Alan could awaken tomorrow…"

"Or not at all." Jeff grimly responded.

"That is the worst case scenario," Edward sighed. "Alan is strong and he has a lot to live for."

"He thought he was going to die," Kate said softly, leaning into her cousin for a one-armed hug.

Edward and Dr. Hirano looked startled. "What do you mean?" they asked at the same time.

"Alan was on the radio with the Island when he went down," Scott answered. "He – he wanted to talk to his wife one more time. To say he was sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Edward asked.

"Sorry he wouldn't be there for her and the baby," Jeff responded, a lump in his throat as he recalled the sound of Alan's anguished voice. Steeling himself, he nodded at the two doctors – no, three – as Emily and John joined them.

"I want to take him home. We can care for him there and whoever is responsible for this can't get to him on the Island. You've already said you can't do anything more for Alan here."

"Dad, it may not be safe to transport Allie yet," Emily said. "He had brain surgery yesterday."

"And it may not be safe for him to be here," Kate snapped.

"Twenty four hours," John jumped in before the two strong willed women could argue. "If there is no change in Alan, for better or worse, in the next twenty four hours, we take him home."

Dr. Hirano nodded slowly. "Edward has assured me that you have a top notch facility. But I do ask we monitor Alan for at least another twenty four hours."

Kate tossed her hands up and went to call Daria Delgado to update her, Scott and John following behind.

"Dad," Emily said, trying to change the subject, even as she glanced over Alan's vitals. "I know you wanted to thank the Gages for what they did for Alan. Mr. Gage – that would be the retired firefighter, not his sons Doctor or Detective – runs a rehab program for at-risk kids with horses. His daughter is extremely involved, his sons at a lower level. They submitted grants to several organizations, including the Tracy Charitable Trust."

"I take it you want to bump them to the top of the list?" Jeff gave a small smile. Emily had taken over the running of the Trust years ago.

"It is a good program," Emily shrugged. "And they are only looking for fifty thousand dollars."

"That's it?" Jeff mused. "OK, fund them for the next five years."

"Thanks," Emily smiled, heading off to introduce herself to Josie Gage before the other woman was discharged and let her know that sometimes being a Good Samaritan was a _very_ good thing.

* * *

Gina looked around the entrance to the ICU. Even being a generous donor to programs here at Cedar Sinai wasn't getting her any closer to Alan Tracy or any of his family. Coordinated by the FBI, LAPD was supplemented by both the hospital's security and personnel on loan from Tracy Enterprises to make sure only authorized parties were getting anywhere near Alan Tracy. Glancing up to see a tiny blonde that she recognized as John Tracy's wife – and the family's doctor – heading quickly down the hallway, Gina stepped back into an alcove, pretending to be using her cell phone.

"Hi Dr. Tracy," a chipper Asian-American nurse greeted the woman. "Did you need something?"

"Josie Gage is still here, isn't she?" Emily asked.

The nurse nodded. She had been a student nurse here when Dr. Tracy – then Dr. Haas – had been on staff. "Yes, her father is talking to the pulmonologist on what to watch for while her brothers are interviewed by the FAA about the crash. Frankly, she said she was enjoying the break from the smother hens."

Emily chuckled. "Alan calls his older brothers the same thing."

"How is he?" Kira – the nurse – asked, neither woman noticing Gina's stillness as she listened in for the answer.

Emily lost her humor at that. "It will become common knowledge soon, although I hope it is from an official release," she sighed. "Alan slipped into a coma during the night. The family will probably take him back to the Island tomorrow. I'm going to arrange for leave from the clinic for the time being."

Kira shook her head. "I'm sorry, Dr. Tracy. I hope he recovers soon. One of the ward secretaries was a huge fan of his."

"Is that the woman that was murdered?" Emily asked.

"H-how did you know?" Kira stuttered.

"It happened at the field where the Tracys had landed when in Los Angeles." Emily grimly responded. "She may have witnessed what happened to Alan's plane. But it's only a theory, so don't repeat it. Gordon is talking to the police right now, but he has already told the FBI he never saw her. LAPD is having him speak with their lead officer on the case, in case he saw anyone who may have looked out of place."

Glancing at her watch, Emily nodded. "I better hurry if I want to catch Josie Gage."

"She's in 417," Kira said helpfully.

Emily already knew but still gave the nurse a smile before heading down the hallway.

Stepping out of the alcove, Gina pressed the small gun she had smuggled in to Kira's side. "Come with me, and you might survive this shift."

Kira, pale and terrified moved into the alcove, leading the way to a small closet. Opening the door, she stepped inside. The nurse was barely in the room when something slammed into her head and she knew nothing else.

Gina smirked as she began to remove the woman's uniform. Luckily for her, all Asians looked alike to these Americans.

* * *

Emily knocked lightly on the closed door before opening. Smiling at the dark-haired woman sitting up in the bed, Emily stepped forward.

"Josie Gage? Hi, I'm Dr. Emily Tracy," the physician said.

Josie looked confused. "Sorry, but my doctor came over from Rampart – she has privileges here and I've gotten the all-clear to ditch this hot spot."

Emily laughed. "I'm not here as a doctor. Well, I am but I'm not." Since that only seemed to confuse the paramedic more she explained. "I'm also married to one of Jeff Tracy's sons – John, brother number two. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. It was very brave and we can never truly repay you for your courage and selfless act."

"How is Alan," Josie asked eagerly. "No one will tell me anything. Is his wife here? Is she ok? When is she due?"

Chuckling again, Emily held up a hand. "Tin-Tin is alright. She's just over eight months along. If I hadn't thought it would be more detrimental for her not to come here, I wouldn't have approved it but just being near to Alan seems to calm her. And a calm mama makes a healthy baby. As for Alan…"

Emily sighed and looked away as she gathered her thoughts. "Alan is in a coma. We will probably move him home if there is no change in the next twenty four hours."

"What, do you have a medical facility at home?" Josie chuckled, only for that to fade when Emily raised an eyebrow.

"We have our own Island, why does an infirmary shock everyone?" Emily said dryly. "Now, I wanted to tell you something I was discussing with Dad about a charity you and your family works with, Helping Hoofs…" A noise from the hallway made Emily stop talking and both women glanced towards the entrance.

The door opened and Josie looked expectantly, hoping her brothers or father was coming to spring her.

Gina came in, pushing a wheelchair in her stolen nurse's uniform. "I'm here to take Ms. Gage for a test," she hastily said to Emily.

Emily frowned, thinking the nurse looked familiar but she could not place her, before she glanced at the medical chart by Josie's bed. "She isn't scheduled for anything." Picking up the phone by the bed, Emily said, "I'll just check with the hospitalist – ah!"

Josie looked, horrified, when the nurse used the handle of a small gun to knock Dr. Tracy unconscious. The nurse smiled coldly when the slender blonde fell to the floor. Turning the gun, the woman nodded.

"Get in the wheelchair, now. Your dead body will do me as much good as your live one."

Swallowing, Josie nodded and slid out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Right now she'd love to see her big brother. And his gun. Give her a burning office building any day to nut jobs and guns…

* * *

Daria hurried towards Kate. "Yo! Eppsie."

Kate rolled her eyes and turned around. "Yes, Dorf?"

Handing over a photo, Daria grinned. "We may have a break. Recognize this woman?"

Kate frowned at the picture. "That's Emily's mother. How is that a break? She's dead."

"I mean the Asian woman with her," Daria groaned. "We're running facial recognition software – Oh, hi Tin-Tin."

The younger woman rubbed her very pregnant stomach and took the picture from Kate's hand. "That's Gina Tanaka. Tomo's girlfriend, remember? The one who…well, she didn't like Alan at all. Even blamed him for Tomo's death, though how she ever came to that conclusion was beyond me. The autopsy traced the blood clot to a sports injury and not from when Tomo was protecting Alan – wrong leg."

The FBI agent snatched back the picture and used it to smack her former co-worker over the head. "Eppsie, you twit! No one thought to mention a demented woman who blames Alan for her lover's death? The cab driver thinks this is the woman who leaned in after Susan Haas – which more than likely makes her the one who killed her."

Before Daria could leave, Kate gently pushed Tin-Tin to Julie and Gordon who were approaching them. "Get Tin to the rest area we were given and keep the family there. We need to check some things out."

Once she was sure her family was safe, Kate pulled out a gun from her purse. "Come on," she said as she slipped it into a jacket pocket.

"How did a civilian get a gun in a hospital?" Daria asked, moving with Kate to the security area.

"We came in the VIP entrance," Kate explained. "No metal detectors. But I have a concealed carry permit anyways and there is no way I am going unarmed with a lunatic gunning for Tracys."

The two women froze as a voice called over the intercom. "CODE SILVER. FOURTH FLOOR. ALL PERSONNEL, CODE SILVER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

Code Silver – someone with a gun. OK, this was not good.

* * *

"**CODE SILVER. FOURTH FLOOR. ALL PERSONNEL, CODE SILVER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."**

Dr. Richard Gage looked at his father and brother in dismay. "Code Silver? But that's -"

"Someone with a gun," Robbie said grimly, making sure his badge was obvious – it seemed easier to make his status clear when dealing with government officials – and pulling out his service weapon. "Keep Dad down here," he instructed his brother as he ran towards a stairwell. In the case of codes like that, the elevators would be locked down.

"But Josie is on the fourth floor," Johnny protested to his son's back.

Richie put a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. "He knows it, Dad. That's why he wants you to stay here."

Johnny moved on shaking legs to a nearby bench. "What are the odds this involves Josie?"

His son said nothing, knowing his sister all too well – the little trouble magnet.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

Emily shook her head, wincing in pain. "That bitch," she muttered as she got to her knees. Then as sharp as the blow to her head, Emily realized where she knew the "nurse" from.

"Gina Tanaka," she muttered, remembering the woman from Tomo Wattamee's funeral. Emily couldn't believe she had forgotten that vile woman. Then again, that had been a rough time for the entire family.

Emily glanced towards the door and saw that Gina was pushing Josie out the door in a wheelchair, slipping a small gun into the pocket of a nurse's smock. Dizzy from what was undoubtedly a concussion, Emily didn't try to play hero. But she knew Josie would need help.

By the time the door closed behind them, Emily had managed to get to her feet long enough to grab the phone. Pressing the code for security, she quickly alerted them to what was happening…and then promptly passed out again.

Yeah. Definite concussion.

* * *

Kate and Daria were running down the hallway, Daria feeling every ounce of baby weight she hadn't lost yet and envying her friend's easy run. Down the other way, Robbie Gage was yelling for people to "get down, get out of the way".

Daria began to aim towards the LAPD detective when Kate nudged her. "He's LAPD, one of the Gage twins. I saw him when we were waiting for news on Alan."

The FBI agent relaxed a bit before she spotted Gina Tanaka. "Gina Tanaka?" she called out.

Gina pulled her gun back out of the smock pocket and pointed it at Josie. "Back off!" she screamed.

"There's no need for this," Robbie said smoothly, keeping his weapon level. Behind him, he could sense security keeping people back and the hallway between him and his sister clear. Looking at her, he smiled tightly. "You ok, Jojo?"

"I'm ready to blow this popsicle stand," Josie grimaced. "And don't call me Jojo. I hated that."

"Step back and lower your weapon, Ms. Tanaka," Daria said firmly.

"She messed things up," Gina said. "The fates were going to deal with the one who killed my beloved. So she should be punished for interfering in fukushu."

"In what?" Daria muttered to Kate. Kate shrugged. She didn't understand Japanese any better than her friend. But this whole situation was fu-ku'd up anyhow.

"She has to pay," Gina said, grabbing Josie's braid and pulling it until the other woman cried out in pain. Daria, Kate and Robbie all tensed when Gina tightened her grip on her gun and began to raise it once more…

Then, suddenly, Gina crumpled to the ground. Emily stood in the doorway, visibly shaking, a trickle of blood on her face and neck, holding onto an IV pole.

"How did you like it, you bitch," Emily growled before falling to her knees. Kate ran over to her sister-in-law, kicking the gun away from Gina before she kneeled next to Emily.

"I am definitely a bad influence on you," Kate grinned.

Emily tried to smile back, but she was suddenly occupied by the need to throw up.

Yeah, a definite concussion.

* * *

_**A/N - Just in case you are curious, this story will be at least 40 chapters. So Gina has an ace or two up her sleeve. **_

_**I have the whole freaking deck. Real life sucks and I am taking my frustrations out in this story.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - It would be snowing in Hell when I own Thunderbirds...Yes, it is snowing, and no matter how many things are in my desk in-box, this still isn't Hell. Just a reasonable facsimile.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Regina Yoshida," Daria mused from across a table in an interview office of the Los Angeles FBI office, tossing down one copy of passport info. "That's with a Japanese passport. Then we have Gina Tanaka, British passport. Regina Gayet, French passport. Gina Williams, American passport. Care to explain?"

Gina shrugged. "My mother was British. My father and first husband were Japanese, which is what I consider myself. My second and third husbands were American and French, respectively."

"What happened? Didn't like your obsession with your dead college boyfriend?" an LAPD detective who was monitoring since it was felt Detective Gage shouldn't be involved.

Daria glared at the man before Gina raised a handkerchief delicately to her eye.

"My husbands are all dead," she murmured. "I have suffered greatly. I have often felt it was because I never did anything to avenge Tomo's death."

"Tomo Wattamee died of an aneurysm caused by a sport's injury," Daria responded, slapping down a medical report. "Your twisted logic in blaming his honorary little brother was wrong."

"Alan Tracy is responsible," Gina snapped. "It is only his family's wealth that has allowed him to escape justice."

"So you made your own?" Daria asked.

"I did nothing," Gina said, regaining her calmness. "But when fukushu happened, I believed that it was wrong for others to interfere in fate's hand."

"What is fu…fu-ku…"

"Fukushu," Gina explained as if talking to a small, and not to bright, child. "Justice. Well, some say vengeance, but I believe them to be close family, do you not?"

"No," Daria snapped. "I believe in the rule of law. I believe that sometime life deals you a crappy hand but you get up, dust yourself off, and don't blame an innocent person for your bad break."

"So you are going to tell me, Agent Delgado, that you did not become an FBI agent after your high school sweetheart was murdered?" Gina said, raising her eyes to look at Daria coldly.

"How…" Daria was not often flustered, but she certainly was this time.

"It is good to know everything about our enemies," Gina sneered.

Before Daria could respond, the door to the interview room opened. "This interview is over," a man in an expensive suit snapped with a European accent. A slender dark haired man followed him into the room.

"Regina," the second man said calmly. "Come with me."

"Excuse me," Daria protested. "This woman is under arrest for kidnapping, assault and is suspected in a variety of crimes including a murder in New York."

"Take it up with the French Embassy," the man said, presenting his credentials. "I am Ambassador Jean-Paul Gayet, and Madame Gayet is my sister-in-law. She has diplomatic immunity as my family and I will be taking her for now."

"Can he do that?" the LAPD detective asked in dismay.

"Yes," Daria said, glaring at the paperwork before calling out to the departing group. "Get her the hell out of here but remember this – the Tracys now know who you are Gina. They know – and they will do whatever it takes to protect their own."

Getting up, Daria ran after them. Closing the distance between the group, now at the elevators, Daria coldly spoke in a low voice. "Hey Ambassador – you do realize she probably coordinated the death of your brother, right? Then again, you were a younger son; it was why you entered the diplomatic corps. But with Rene Gayet dead and under such ugly circumstances, no one asks too many questions. And suddenly you inherit a much bigger share of the family fortune. It's why you are resigning at the end of next month, right?"

Jean-Paul smiled, a smile that reminded Daria of the Joker from the Batman movie…the good one, with the real psycho one.

"Such is life," he murmured.

"Should Alan live," Gina smiled with equal coldness, "Tell him to watch for me."

"You go near Alan Tracy again," Daria snapped, "And his family will make sure the body is never found." Thinking of the family space station, she grinned before leaning forward to whisper, "And they can do it, too."

Neither Gina nor Jean-Paul said anything on the elevator ride down to the garage. They waited until the Embassy's lawyer went to get the car before Jean-Paul spoke.

"I cannot help you again, Regina," he murmured. "And definitely not against the Tracys. I will be marrying Selene soon and taking over the business."

"All of which would not be possible had I not arranged things as I had," Gina snapped. "So if I say jump, you will say how high. Your own brother's blood is equally on your hands, and you know it."

The car was now next to them, so neither said anything further on the subject. But as they drove away, Jean-Paul could not help but glance at his hands, wondering if like Lady MacBeth he would forever see the stain of blood upon them.

* * *

The family had relaxed a great deal overnight, Jeff having personally taken great deal of pleasure in telling the Gages about the grant for their charity before the Gage family took their leave.

Emily was a bit busy trying not to throw up repeatedly.

Now discharged, Emily was still trying to convince Jeff that keeping Alan in the hospital could be for the best.

"Dad, I realize there has been no change," Emily argued. "But with Gina Tanaka now arrested…"

"Do you really think she was working alone?" Scott argued, ignoring John's glare for making Emily wince with his raised voice.

Concussions really were a bitch.

"And she's no longer under arrest," Kate said, running into the room, Daria following behind her.

"And that's not all," Daria admitted.

"What do you mean that's not all?" Scott yelled. "The psycho who tried to kill my kid brother is no longer in jail…I mean how did she make bail?"

"She didn't," Kate said grimly. "Turned out her late husband was the brother-in-law of the French Ambassador to the United States. And he is claiming her as family. The French Government is backing him up. Diplomatic Immunity. But her American and British passports have been revoked at least. And America has declared her as persona non grata. She flew out at 0500 this morning to Tokyo, and is now on the no-fly list."

"She wouldn't have gotten her hands dirty in most cases," John said as he helped a suddenly pale Emily sit. "Gina would have gotten people to help her."

"But if she's gone, surely Alan is safe here," Sarah said as she came out of Alan's room, Virgil holding her hand.

"Not really," Kate said, shaking her head, looking around to make sure no one "not in the know" was around. "Before Daria called me, I got another call, from Lady P. She said two things, the second, and less serious in her eyes, was that apparently the Hood has escaped from prison. He and Mullion were released several weeks ago for what was supposed to be a clinical trial of a new medication. Instead, they are in the wind. The trial was a phony, no one has heard of the lawyer who was escorting them out. It was a very clever scam."

Jeff was pale and asked in dismay, "What could be worse than that?"

Kate fought back a small smile, knowing that in light of most of this, nothing could be funny. Well, it would be once they thought of it…

"She and Parker know about Julie and Gordon eloping to Vegas. Lady P is annoyed that she was deprived of her chance to plan "the wedding of the year". And Gordon, Parker says he can do the math and quote "Mister Gordon had best find a very deep hole to be hiding in", unquote."

Jeff sat down hard and looked at his family. "We leave for the Island as soon as possible. One son in a coma in all I can handle at once."

Emily nodded. She was now in complete agreement with the plan.

* * *

A few hours later, the Tracys were gathered at the small field south of LAX, Alan bundled onto Tracy One with Dr. Edward Eppes accompanying the family. Most of the balance of the Tracys were on Tracy Two, but Jeff, Tin-Tin, Emily and John were on the first plane, with Scott acting as pilot.

"You really didn't need to come, Edward," Emily said again.

Edward just smiled as he rechecked Alan's medical equipment. John was tucking his wife up on a bench seat, making sure she was comfortable.

"What? Taking back the job offer? With the knock on the skull you have, you can't exactly watch over Alan enough to make Ginger happy and besides, I am looking forward to running the clinic for the next month. I'm thinking of taken Dr. Crowley up on his offer to join his practice. With him having an eye on retiring within five years, I can get my name on an established cardiac practice and have more reasonable hours for having kids. And with them wanting Ellen as well, what can I say…winner-winner."

"You won't miss the hospital for private practice?" Emily asked, closing her eyes as the light was bothering her.

"Do you?" Edward shrugged.

Emily smiled slightly as she rested her head. No, she didn't miss it often. Except when budgets were due. Then she missed the hospital.

John kissed Emily's forehead, making her smile again. Edward glanced over and chuckled. "No sudden or jarring movements for forty eight hours," Edward reminded her.

Emily frowned and John rolled his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Jeff asked from where he was making Tin-Tin comfortable.

"No sex," Edward said bluntly.

Jeff pounded his head softly against the chair, making Tin-Tin laugh as she rubbed her stomach.

"You'll have to excuse Dad, Dr. Epp…Edward," she corrected quickly when he frowned at her. "But in Jeff Tracy's eyes, his sons are still pure little virgins and his grandchildren were all conceived by immaculate conception."

When the others all chuckled, Jeff raised his head, looking affronted. "Now that is not true. Only Alan and this baby fall into that category."

The family smiled when John assured Edward, "I do not think that. Scott, on the other hand…"

From the pilot's seat, Scott acknowledged his take off instructions and began to taxi down the runway, mentally shrugging as he did.

He really did prefer to think of it that way.

* * *

On a plane approaching the Marshall Islands, Gina turned to Aito.

"You have arranged everything under your name, yes?"

"Of course," Aito said coolly. "Your ticket was used and the person using it will be picked up by a rental car in Tokyo. She will be brought to your house and no reports of her traveling will appear. It will seem you took the warnings to heart."

"In the meantime, we will be closer to the Tracys," Gina smiled, her lips tight with anger. "I would prefer to go to New Zealand."

"That would put us too close to Tracy Island," the Hood said as he meditated, not even opening his eyes. "They will be on alert for that. Patience, my dear Madame Yoshida, will gain us far more than haste."

"He must suffer, he must pay. Vengeance shall be mine," Gina snarled.

"Revenge in death is fleeting. To gain true pain, you must know what would hurt your enemy the most," the Hood murmured.

Gina leaned back and rested her head against the back of her seat before a cold smiled once more played on her lips, making Aito nervous before he looked over at the Hood.

The Hood's eyes were now open as he watched Gina, his smile making Aito wonder what he had gotten himself into. He felt as if he were trapped between a mad woman and the embodiment of evil and doubted he would get out of this alive.

As for the Hood, he knew that with a few carefully planted ideas, Gina would do as he wished. Not only must Alan Tracy die, but so must his child. After all, to destroy one's enemy, one must make sure no seed remains…

* * *

_**A/N - Told you Gina had a trick or two up her sleeve.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - Nights are getting shorter, days are getting longer. Not necessarily the chapters. Too weird but, eh. Don't own. BTW - looking more like 35ish for chapters.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven –**

_**Three weeks later**_

"That doctor is nice e'nuff," Parker said brusquely, "but if everything is alright-o with the babe, not sure why you wanted to come to the clinic and not just have either Miss Sarah or Miss Emily check you over."

Julie smiled. "Well, Edward is enjoying the novelty of playing general practitioner for the moment. And is it a crime to want to spend some time with my father?"

Parker beamed. He loved being a father again and was now even looking forward to being a granddad…after blackening Gordon's eye for getting his daughter in the family way prior to the vows being said. Thinking of a rapscallion who had "done the deed", as it were, he frowned.

"Where is the blackguard, anyhow? Hiding from his sins?"

"Papa," Julie admonished. "I thought we agreed – it takes two to tango."

"Yes," Parker growled. "And I'm sure I know whose idea it was to go dancing."

Julie rolled her eyes. In her father's eyes, she was supposed to be the sweet, innocent child who was clueless about sex. But all of the Tracy daughters had laughingly agreed – if the father were like the sons, no wonder there were five Tracy boys. And in their cases, "marital obligations" was the ultimate oxymoron.

"Gordon went to John's lab," Julie admitted. Parker looked at her sharply, more than aware how Gordon had gotten his split lip, which went so well with the black eye he had given his son-in-law.

* * *

_**Three weeks earlier, shortly after arriving back on Tracy Island…**_

_Julie stretched and yawned. The villa she would be living in with Gordon was only half constructed – the wedding had been a bit sudden, after all – so she was sleeping in the small suite that Gordon had in the main house. With a small en-suite bath, an even smaller office/lounge area and a balcony, it was nicer than some hotel rooms she had been in over the years. Once the family had arrived back on the Island, Onaha had made sure everyone had eaten even as the medics settled Alan in the infirmary. _

_After the picky appetites had been appeased, both Tin-Tin and Julie were sent off with instructions to "rest for the baby's sake". Both young women grimaced but did so._

_They really were tired._

_Two hours later, Julie woke up and looked around in confusion. She had never been in Gordon's room on the Island – the few overnight stays had been in the villa Kate shared with her family. Pulling on a fresh sundress, Julie got up and began to explore. _

_The villa – save the infirmary where Emily and Edward were discussing both Alan's care and the status of the clinic in Auckland – was oddly empty. Heading outside, Julie found Kyrano trimming plants and Onaha preparing vegetables, presumably for dinner, and the children playing in the kiddie pool set up next to the fenced in full sized pool. Both adults were keeping an eye on the children, as well as their own daughter, curled up on a shaded lounge chair, her hands resting on her extended belly._

"_How is she?" Julie softly asked._

_Onaha smiled sadly. "As well as can be, considering what is happening. My Tin-Tin couldn't rest in the bed she shared with Alan."_

"_I can imagine," Julie said with equal solemnity. Looking around, she frowned. "Where is Gordon?"_

"_Our Daddy's and Uncle Gordy are cleaning the Birds. You want us to take you to them?" Jason asked as he ran over from the pool._

_Julie frowned. Cleaning birds? She knew Jeff Tracy liked things kept orderly, but who cleaned birds?_

"_We aren't allowed to go to the Birds without a grown-up," Elizabeth primly reminded her cousin._

"_Julie's a grown-up," Michael shrugged before looking at her. "Aren't you?"_

"_So let's go," Jason cheerfully said, ushering his younger brothers and cousins to the table where they sat near Onaha before taking Julie's hand. Michael quickly claimed her other hand and Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed behind, muttering something about "boys showing off toys"._

_The group had barely left the area, heading to Jeff's office to use the elevator to the Thunderbird Hangers, when Kyrano froze in mid-snip._

"_When did Gordon tell Miss Julie about the Thunderbirds?"_

_Onaha shrugged. She was sure Gordon couldn't have forgotten to tell his new wife something THAT important._

_Could he?_

Three weeks later, Julie was much more accepting of "the family business". But finding out about it by seeing your husband hanging of the wing of Thunderbird Two to clean the clamps?

He was lucky all she had done was split his lip. And if she hadn't had to defend him to her father when Parker had arrived a few hours later, there was no telling what could have happened.

Julie may have been raised in a convent, but she was still raised in France, after all.

Allowing her father to seat her in Lady P's car, Julie waited until the car was in motion before speaking again. "Gordon and John are switching everything over until…well, just for a while, everything will be on remote."

Parker patted his daughter's hand. He knew how hard things had been for the family with Alan remaining in his coma. The thought of that poor boy never awakening, never being a father to his own little one…

Smiling at his own long-lost daughter, Parker moved the vehicle towards where he could be it into flight. Miracles happened, he had the proof in his own daughter being restored to him. If anyone else deserved a miracle, surely the Tracys did.

* * *

Alan sat at the counter of the Red Arrow Diner, sipping on a cup of coffee. He had no idea how he had gotten there but this was some damn good coffee.

"It is good coffee, isn't it?"

Alan froze and turned. "Tommy?" he gasped.

Tomo Wattamee smiled at his friend and surrogate little brother as he sat at the counter next to him.

"What's up?" Tomo grinned.

"You're dead," Alan muttered.

"And you're in a coma," Tomo countered as he took a sip of coffee, frowned and added some cream. "Ah, that's better."

"I'm not dead?" Alan asked.

"Nope," Tomo said, pulling out a menu and looking it over. "What do you say to steak and eggs? Damn good steak and eggs."

"I remember," Alan said. "We never got here together."

"No, but we were going to, remember?"

Alan smiled sadly. "We were going to do a lot of things together."

"Well, we didn't then," Tomo shrugged. "But we can have breakfast together now."

Alan nodded. Yeah, they could.

* * *

Kate looked over the report from Japan. Gina Tanaka was keeping a low profile since she was "asked" to leave the United States.

"You don't think this is over, do you?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to Kate on the lanai.

"No way," Kate said firmly. "Obsessions like Tanaka's don't vanish in the wind. She hated Alan before Tomo's death. If she's gotten it into her head that the "love of her life" died because of Alan, she won't stop until he's dead."

"It gets worse," Jeff said grimly as he joined them, gesturing to a report Lady Penelope had left with him. "The guards from England were questioned. It looks like the Hoods' "niece" may have been Gina Tanaka."

"Why would Gina approach the Hood?" Scott asked as he joined them, Virgil trailing behind.

"And did she have anything to do with the Hood and Mullion's escape?" Virgil questioned.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Kate said solemnly. "Gina Tanaka is, by all accounts, a pretty smart cookie. Most people might look at several clues and disregard them, not able to put facts together. But Tanaka was obsessed with Alan before Tomo died. She was convinced Alan was the reason Tomo didn't commit to her."

"Alan said Tomo was asking a relative to arrange a marriage for him," Sarah argued.

"Gina either didn't know that or didn't believe it," Jeff sighed. "She believed he would marry her and the only thing that prevented it was Tomo's death."

"OK," Kate offered. "We have Gina, who gathers every scrap of knowledge she can about Alan. Maybe she hits on something that doesn't make sense. Something that leads her to the Hood."

Scott face palmed and sighed. "Jake."

Jeff and Virgil nodded and sighed, while Sarah looked confused. "Jake? Like Jake Getty, Alan's godfather?"

Kate's eyes went wide. "Jake Getty, as in the lawyer who acted pro-bono on behalf of International Rescue because he, and I quote, "wanted to give back to people who had given so much to the world" and make sure the Hood never saw the light of day again?"

"As in one of my oldest friends," Jeff grimaced. "He was a summer boy in Bailey. He took the Hood trying to kill all of us rather personally."

"Especially Alan," Virgil sighed.

"So Gina finds that out, and starts to put some pieces together. Takes a leap of faith and hopes she has found someone who hates Alan as much as she does." Kate frowned.

"According to Kyrano," Jeff mused, "Alan marrying Tin-Tin would make it worse. His worst enemy's son – the boy who ruined his plans for vengeance? – marrying his niece, someone he saw as a worthy heir? The Hood would really hate Alan now."

"But why all the attacks on the family?" Sarah asked, even as John and Gordon joined them, still in their Thunderbird gear.

"What is more important to Alan than family?" Kate smiled sadly.

"Nothing," Scott smiled back, kissing the top of her head. "Family is everything to Alan."

"So how do we stop her?" Sarah asked, clutching Virgil's hand.

"I don't know," Gordon said grimly. "But we will."

"We have to," John said softly before he entered the main house, anxious to see his little brother again.

* * *

Alan munched on the steak before taking another sip of coffee. He wasn't the coffee-holic his father or oldest brother was, but he did like a good cup with breakfast.

"So," Alan mused after swallowing the warm brew, "if I'm not dead, why am I here?"

"Breakfast," Tomo said cheerfully. At Alan's frown, he laughed. "No, you just need a moment. Come to think of it, so do I."

"What did you need a moment for?" Alan asked. "You're, um, well…"

"The word is dead, Alan," Tomo shrugged. "I got over it. But you – you're supposed to listen to me. Big brother, remember?"

"Sorry," Alan snarked. "I forgot my Ouiji board."

"Alan," Tomo snapped, giving the blonde a "dope-smack" on the back of his head. "I've been giving you clues about Gina. You know, the nut case responsible for a lot of bad things lately…your accident, all the near-accidents with your family, Emily's mother's murder, the Hood's escape, the republication of the Twilight series…"

"Seriously?" Alan asked in dismay.

"OK," Tomo grinned. "No sparkling vampires. But she did like the series. I should have known she was bonkers by that alone."

"Well, we've got to warn my family," Alan said.

"They figured it out," Tomo assured him.

"Oh, well if Kate and Scott know, she's toast," Alan decided.

Suddenly, Alan felt as if someone was watching him. Turning from the counter, he spotted four young women, ranging from their mid-teens to mid twenties, looking over and laughing.

"Um, hi," Alan muttered.

The women (girls?) grinned, and a blonde who looked surprisingly like Alan waved. "Hi, Dad," she said cheerfully as she got up and walked over.

"And this is the real reason you're here," Tomo said. "Meet your daughter, Sammie Tracy."

* * *

Tin-Tin reviewed the report she was working on for Tracy Enterprises. She was supposed to be on maternity leave, but with Alan still in a coma and her mother not allowing her to do even half of what she used to, Tin-Tin needed something to distract her or she would go crazy.

Rubbing her stomach, Tin-Tin frowned. Usually, that would make the baby roll or kick. But…nothing.

* * *

"My daughter?" Alan gasped, looking at the woman. "You…you're my age."

"Well, not now," Sammie grinned. "But I will be. Of course, you'll be pretty old by then. Like, almost fifty or something…"

"Forty seven," Tomo said smoothly, enjoying Alan's shock.

Alan was looking at his adult daughter in wonder. "Wow. You sure are…um, pretty, I guess."

Sammie laughed. "Modest much, Dad? Since I look…look just…like you…"

Seeing Sammie having trouble breathing suddenly, Alan reached out a hand to steady his daughter. "Sammie? You ok?"

"Dad," Sammie gasped. "I – I can't…help me, Daddy."

Sammie collapsed in her father's arms even as Tomo yelled at Alan, "Ototo! Wake up now or your daughter will die!"

In the infirmary on Tracy Island, no one was there when Alan's eyes fluttered open for the first time in weeks and he weakly whispered, "Sammie."

* * *

_**A/N - Yeah, the chapters are running a bit short. But they end and the right spot in my mind. **_

_**The Red Arrow Diner? Real place. Considered one of the top diners in the country. Steak and eggs are to die for. I go there at least once a month.**_

_**Real life kinda sucks and I am not feeling like I should continue. I answer most reviews and wonder if it's time to hang up the laptop and move on. **_

_**Laters.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - I so don't think so.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

_Tomo yelled at Alan, "Ototo! Wake up now or your daughter will die!"_

_In the infirmary on Tracy Island, no one was there when Alan's eyes fluttered open for the first time in weeks and he weakly whispered, "Sammie."_

* * *

Tin-Tin froze in her work, her heart clutching in her chest. She shakily rose from her seat and began to move through the villa. Alan. Something was…she needed to get to her husband and now.

* * *

Kate had called Daria to discuss everything that they had discovered.

_"Unfortunately," Daria sighed, "there is no way Japan will allow us to drag her sorry ass back here unless we get some better proof."_

"What about the diplomatic immunity?" Scott said gruffly from behind his wife.

_"With her former brother in-law now being an ex-Ambassador, France is eager to not allow that kind of embarrassment again,"_ Daria nodded with some satisfaction. The fact that a representative of France had used that law to protect a woman suspected in multiple accounts of attempted murder and one possible death had not gone well in the press. If Ambassador Gayet had not been working out his notice, the FBI agent suspected France would have recalled him anyway.

_"We did find something useful,_" Daria said. _"And I'm not sure how you guys will take it."_

"Oh Lord," John said with a sigh. "What now?"

_"We found a house in Southern California, it was owned by a shell company that we traced back to Gina Tanaka. There was a dead body found in a shallow grave."_

"Any luck it was the Hood?" Jeff grumbled, flinching when he saw Kyrano watching him. He mouthed "sorry" only for his old friend to shake his head. Kyrano wanted that monster dead as much as he did.

_"Close,"_ Gina shook her head. "_Mullion. Shot dead and buried under a sickly rose bush."_

"Can Gina be tied with that?" Kate asked, eager to find something to use against the woman who was threatening her family.

_"Not directly,"_ Daria admitted. _"But security footage from the area showed a man some neighbors did recognize. Aito Yamamoto is a cousin by marriage of Gina's and is said to work directly for her. And it gets better. We ran his image past some other agencies and got a hit. In France of all places."_

Julie and Parker, who had returned to the Island and were walking towards where the family was gathered, froze when Gordon cursed.

"Damn it! The attempted hit and run? He was involved in that?"

_"Nope,"_ Daria said, popping the p as she spoke. _"At least, we can't prove that. But Yamamoto looks a hell of a lot like the suspect sketch of a man that was seen delivering flowers – which, by the by, were never delivered by any shop in the area – to quarters shared by Julie Maxwell, now Tracy, and a Paula Tyler."_

"Paula was murdered wearing my shirt," Julie gasped, causing her husband to move quickly towards her. "You think that Gina was involved with that as well?"

_"Like I said,"_ Daria sighed. _"Nothing we can tie her in with. France is trying to contact Mr. Yamamoto but the man seems to have vanished."_

"Are you sure that Mullion's was the only body buried there?" Virgil grimly asked.

_"On that property, yes,"_ Daria said. _"We're still running the financials to see what we can find."_

"And I'll let you know what I can find," Penny said coolly as she emerged from the villa John and Emily shared with their children. "I am not restricted by territorial limits as an FBI agent would be. And I may choose to ignore a few legalities."

_"If you do, don't tell me,"_ Daria sighed. "_OK, gotta go. Let me know if you get anything and I will do the same."_

"You got it, Dorf," Kate grinned before signing off. She made a few notes as she sighed. "And Mullion does fit the description of the man who vanished from the airport Alan took off from. Between killing the girl who may have witnessed his tampering and failing to kill Alan, Gina may have been furious at his failures."

"More than likely," John sighed, "Gina was angry he tried to kill Alan. It seems to me, Gina wanted Alan to suffer and then she would want to kill him herself. Endangering Gordon to get to Alan was what she wanted, not necessarily Alan's immediate death."

Sarah almost said something when she noticed Tin-Tin moving through the villa. Silently, she slipped away, heading towards the younger woman.

Jeff stood up, shaking his head. He just didn't…

Suddenly, Emily burst from the villa where she had been working and flew past the family, heading into the main house.

"Emmy!" John called in alarm.

"Alan!" Emily yelled over her shoulder, not missing a beat as she disappeared into the house.

Virgil froze before running after her, recalling before anyone else that Emily and Edward had set up an alarm to notify Emily of any changes to Alan's condition so that they didn't have to personally sit by the comatose young man twenty four/ seven.

"Please be something good," Jeff murmured before trailing behind his second son, the rest of the family hastily following his lead.

* * *

Lori Bete had had everything going for her. She was a nurse, and a fairly good one at Cedar Sinai in Los Angeles. There was that cute pediatric oncologist who seemed to like her. But the money she had been offered for information on the Tracys when Alan Tracy had been a patient had been so tempting. And no one should have ever been able to trace it to her…

But Kate Tracy took any offenses to her family to heart. She helped create a "back-scatter" program to find out who had accessed the information that had been run on TMZ…and the next thing she knew, Lori was fired. She still had her nurse's license, but no one – and that was NO ONE – wanted a nurse who had flagrantly violated patient privacy in such a way. Her only hope was a private nursing gig…

Then her luck turned. Some rich Japanese chick contacted her about becoming her uncle's private nurse in the Marshall Islands…There might even be some travel involved.

Yep. Life was looking better for Lori.

* * *

Emily flew past Sarah and Tin Tin, running into the infirmary. She froze in the doorway before she began to smile and dashed to Alan's side.

"Hey, Sweetie," she whispered to her youngest brother-in-law, brushing back Alan's hair in an attempt to gain control over her raging emotions. There was a good reason why family members weren't suppose to treat each other, but in their situation…It still didn't make it easier.

Taking out her stethoscope, Emily began to quickly exam Alan.

"It's good to see those blue eyes again," Emily cheerfully said, worried when Alan didn't respond. They had removed the ventilator about a week after Alan had been brought back to the Island, keeping a nasal canula. "Alan, can you squeeze my hand?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

From behind her, Emily could hear the door open and both Tin-Tin and Sarah gasp when they realized Alan was awake. Sarah had Tin-Tin sit down near Alan before she moved towards the bed to help in the exam.

"Okay, Sweetie," Emily calmly said when Alan gave her hand a firm squeeze. She nodded at Sarah who was getting reactions from her exam of Alan's lower extremities. "Do you know where you are?"

"Ho-home," Alan said in a shaky voice, rusty from weeks of disuse.

"That's right, Baby," Sarah grinned at the boy she used to baby-sit. "We brought you home."

"And do you know who this is?" Emily asked, pointing at Tin-Tin.

"Cantik," Alan whispered.

Sarah looked in dismay at Emily, who also looked upset. Was Alan suffering from brain damage as they had feared?

Tin-Tin's light laugh took them by surprise as she reached out to touch the side of his face. "I don't look beautiful, Alan, I look like a beached whale." She looked up at her sisters-in-law. "Cantik is Malaysian for beautiful – Alan calls me that sometimes. But," she smiled at her husband, "usually only in private."

The rest of the Tracys began to pour through the door, silently remaining at the edge of the room, except for Virgil who came over to help in the exam.

Suddenly, Alan looked distressed. "Ba-baby. "

"You didn't miss the baby's birth, Al," Virgil assured him. "Tin-Tin is still a week from her due date. It's fine."

Alan shook his head. "No. Can't breathe."

"Do we have to increase his oxygen?" Virgil asked Emily.

"NO!" Alan croaked out as loudly as he could. "Baby. Can't breathe. Baby – help."

Sarah turned to Tin-Tin, pulling out her own stethoscope and listening to her stomach. "Emily…something doesn't seem right. Tin? When was the last time you felt strong movement from the baby?"

"Not since some time last night," Tin-Tin admitted. "Is she alright?"

"Hook Tin-Tin up to the fetal monitor," Emily said firmly. Putting a hand on Alan's face, she nodded. "We'll make sure your baby is fine, Sweetie, OK? For now, I think your dad and brothers would like to see you."

Jeff hurried to his son's side. "Alan? How do you feel?"

"Baby…" was all Alan could murmur as he tried to move to see where Tin-Tin was being examined by Sarah.

Before anyone else could say anything, Sarah whipped around. "Emily, the baby is in distress. We need to do something and fast."

Emily nodded. "OK, Dad, you stay and keep Alan calm. Everyone else out except medics, got it?"

Jeff sat in the seat Tin-Tin had vacated, not noticing as his other children reluctantly left.

Virgil began to act as anesthesiologist while Sarah prepared to be Emily's scrub nurse.

"C-section?" Jeff asked.

"The baby is in rapid distress, Dad," Emily said calmly as she prepared herself for emergency surgery. The tiny blonde was in full ER Doctor mode, as Gordon had dubbed it long ago. "We have to get it out. I don't think Tin-Tin is in any immediate danger but all the signs are that the baby is. Virgil, is the local ready?"

Virgil had helped Sarah prep Tin for the caesarian before moving to set up an IV for Tin-Tin. "Yes, ready when you ladies are."

"OK, baby Tracy," Emily murmured. "Let's find out was has you all worked up?"

* * *

_**A/N - Hmmm...I wake Allie up only to endanger his baby.**_

_**I am mean, aren't I?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - nope.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Kyrano had run to fetch his wife and the Tracy grandchildren that she was watching at the time and when they hurried into the hallway they had expected to not see anyone until they entered the infirmary. Instead the family was gathered outside the medical center's door.

Onaha shakily handed off the smaller children to Kate and Julie, anxiously noting the absence of the three family medics as well as Jeff and Tin-Tin. "Alan?" she asked in a small voice, many of the family only considering now how much the matronly woman considering Alan to have been her own even before he had married her only child.

Scott picked up Jason and kissed DJ who was being desperately held by his own mother before taking Onaha's hand in his. "Alan is looking good. He's awake and responsive. But before they could complete the exam…Onaha, it's Tin."

"Well," John said as he held his daughter and gave a weak smile to his son, even as Keith was handed off to Parker. "Not so much Tin-Tin. But something's wrong with the baby. Emily is performing a c-section even as we speak."

Onaha began to weep, something no one could ever recall seeing her do publicly. Kyrano took his wife into his arms and began to whisper words of comfort to her in Malaysian.

"Now let's not buy trouble," Gordon said, holding Michael and grinning at Tommy who was being held by Julie. "Tin and the baby have a good team in their corner. Let's be positive."

Onaha tried to but after everything that had happened lately, it was hard.

* * *

"OK," Emily murmured. "Got it, got it…"

"What's wrong?" Tin whimpered. "What's wrong with my baby?"

Emily continued to work while Sarah's worried green eyes met Tin's. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck."

"Was it something I did?" Tin-Tin asked Virgil. "Emily said I should stop working and I didn't."

"Honey, these things just happened sometimes," Virgil assured her.

Emily pulled the baby out and placed it on a table. Wiping off the tiny blue-tinted lips, she began to rapidly give CPR. Virgil watched, not having done any on a baby before although Sarah had. Well, he knew how...They all had been trained in it. But actually using it? Not really. But watching Emily fight to save the baby, Virgil knew it was something he wondered if they should all receive extra training on.

A weak cry was suddenly heard, followed by a stronger one a moment later. Sarah and Emily changed places with the physician checking over Tin-Tin before beginning to close her back up.

Meanwhile, Sarah rapidly cleaned off the newborn, smiling at the little one. "Your daddy looked just like you, you know that?" she cooed, checking over the baby. "Apgar was four when I began, but I think we're up to seven, maybe eight, Emily."

Emily nodded a small smile on her face.

"Can I hold my baby?" Tin-Tin asked.

"Not yet," Emily said. "Let me finish stitching you up so you can wear a bikini again."

"I don't wear bikinis," Tin-Tin said grumpily. "That would be you, Emily."

Virgil paused and nodded. "That's right, no one else does."

"And if you ever change your mind, you'll appreciate a lack of scarring," Emily said as she continued.

"The baby?" Alan's voice came over softly.

Jeff quickly spoke up. "Yes, I want to see my latest grandson," he laughed, happy at how this day was turning out.

Sarah picked up the baby, wrapped tightly in a white blanket and smiled at Tin-Tin who nodded in return. Carrying the baby around the curtain they had placed during the surgery, she walked the newborn over to the anxious father.

"Forget it, Dad," Sarah grinned even as Jeff slowly raised Alan's bed so he could hold his child. "Alan's streak remains unbroken."

Gently settling the baby in Alan's arms, Sarah kissed his forehead and beamed. "Meet your daughter, Alan."

Alan did the age old counting of fingers and toes once Jeff had helped him loosen the blanket, tears running unashamedly down his face. "Heya, Sammie. I'm your daddy. And you're the one who has been kicking your mommy and me for months, huh? I knew you were going to be beautiful, but you take my breath away."

A few minutes later, once Emily had finished with Tin-Tin, Virgil helped her move the bed over so it was next to Alan.

"We'll give you three a moment of peace before the hordes descend," Emily smiled even as she injected antibiotics and pain meds into Tin-Tin's IV. Grabbing Jeff by the arm, she pulled him up with surprising strength for such a tiny woman. "That means you too, Grampa."

Once they were alone, Tin-Tin whispered, "I could have lost you both. Oh, Alan – I don't know if I could have lived without you. But how did you know? How did you know something was wrong with Samantha?"

Smiling at his daughter, the new father wondered at how blue her eyes were even as he answered.

"Would you believe Tomo told me?"

Touching her baby's face in wonder, Tin-Tin nodded. Yeah, she would.

* * *

Lori Bete stepped off the plane, looking around the terminal. An Asian man came up to her and nodded.

"Nurse Bete?"

"Yes, I'm Lori Bete," Lori said flirtatiously.

All business, Aito nodded firmly. "Nurse Bete, I am Aito Yamamoto. You will be working for my employer to care for her uncle. He requires little attention but Madame Yoshida feels better knowing a nurse will be on hand."

Lori nodded as she followed Aito to a waiting car.

"What exactly is wrong with…um, I'm sorry. I don't know my patient's name."

Aito picked up her bag and placed it in the trunk.

"He does not speak English and I understand you do not speak Japanese. Refer to him as Ojisan. It is Japanese for uncle. He reveres his privacy and he was once a very well-known man. You will answer the door or phone and basically protect his privacy. You can protect a patient's privacy, can you not, Nurse Bete?"

Lori swallowed. "Yes. Of course I can. Patient privacy is very important in the medical field."

Aito nodded and climbed into the driver's seat even as Lori took her own seat. Not even waiting for the nurse to buckle up, Aito drove away from the curb. Gina had wanted the nurse hired so that no one would question her "uncle" hiding himself away from the world in the apartments she had leased here. Aito was sure a woman recently disgraced such as Lori Bete would be someone who would ask few questions, simply being happy for the work.

He smugly knew he had made a good choice.

* * *

"Can we come in?" Kate asked as she peaked through the doors to the infirmary.

Tin-Tin looked up with a grin and nodded – Alan was too busy watching every move his daughter made.

Soon the family was crowded around the beds, Onaha having pried her first grandchild from her father's arms.

"What are you calling the bebe?" Julie asked as she smiled at the tiny scrap of life.

"Samantha Katherine Tracy," Alan said proudly. "For her oldest uncle and aunt."

"S for Scott, of course," John grinned. "What will the next one be? Joannie?"

Tin-Tin laughed, wincing as she pulled at her stitches before saying, "Well, Alan said Samantha for Scott, Joanna for John and Valerie for Virgil. At least, those were the three we agreed on. But what are the odds of all our kids being girls?"

"What if you had a fourth daughter?" Gordon protested. "How about Gordona?"

Julie glared at her husband. "You are having no say in the naming of our child."

"You guys have to get married first," Alan countered as he reclaimed his daughter.

"Did that," Gordon grinned, holding his left hand up along with Julie's.

"And the baby is due in six months," Julie admitted, eyeing her father cautiously when Parker let out a low growl at that reminder.

"You're married and…Wait," Alan protested. "I wasn't in a coma that long!"

"The plane crash was just over three weeks ago, Alan," Scott said tightly, remembering the terror of the accident and the agony of waiting to see if Alan would ever wake up.

"But then you…oh," Alan said in a small voice before looking at Parker. "And you let him live?"

"For my daughter's sake and the fact your family was stressed out enough over your condition, Master Alan," Parker said.

"And once more, I appreciate your restraint, Parker," Jeff smiled as he managed to once more get his newest grandchild away from her over protective papa.

"The accident -" Alan began only to have John interrupt.

"Was no accident," John said firmly. "The plane was tampered with. And we know who is behind everything."

"Gina Tanaka," Alan sighed as he was denied his daughter by Kate and Scott claiming their newest niece.

"How did…" Kate asked in shock.

"Tomo told me while we were having coffee at the Red Arrow," Alan said, smiling at his daughter and missing the shocked look on his family's faces.

"He told you this recently?" Virgil said cautiously, wondering just how bad Alan's head injury could have been.

"While I was out of it," Alan said, catching his baby's hand when Gordon claimed his niece. "We had steak and eggs."

"They had good steak and eggs there," Sarah said, holding her youngest son up to see his newest cousin.

"They did," Alan agreed. "And I saw Samantha. She's going to look so much like Mom."

"OK, let me get this straight," Kate sighed. "You had steak, eggs and coffee with your friend who has been dead five years and your unborn daughter?"

"Well, I wasn't eating with Sammie," Alan shrugged. "But basically, yeah."

When Kate looked ready to protest, Emily just shook her head. "Kate, many people in comas speak of walking among their family or seeing loved ones who have passed on. Although, this is the first time I have ever heard of someone meeting a loved one not yet born."

"With the spooky link the Tracy boys have to each other and now to the kids?" Sarah grumbled. "Does that really surprise you?"

"Anything else happen there?" Virgil teased his brother. "Any more cousins?"

"No!" three of the wives proclaimed, drowning out Alan's soft "no".

Alan shrugged again. "Actually, I think there was more but it's kinda fuzzy. I remember Tomo and I talking, him slapping me upside the head for not realizing Gina was behind the "accidents" and then Sammie started choking and I woke up. That's it. So, Kate, did you kill her?"

"Gina?" Kate sighed. "Unfortunately, no. And she's not under arrest. Diplomatic immunity – long and annoying story there. She headed back to Japan and the Imperial Government says unless we can prove she is responsible, she's off limit."

Alan pulled his daughter into his arms and looked at her in worry. "So she's still out there. And she's out to destroy my family." Kissing Sammie on the forehead, he raised his head in determination. "Well, she's not hurting my family anymore. Not as long as I'm alive."

His family looked at each other in concern. After all, as far as Gina was concerned, that was her ultimate goal. Hurting the Tracys was one thing; Alan's death was what the woman wanted most of all.

Silently, they all vowed it was a goal Gina would be denied.

* * *

_**A/N - YEAH! Alan is awake and Sammie is safe...**_

_**For now. BWAH-HA-HA!**_

_**I don't know if I am as happy with this story as I have been with others, but I hope you are still enjoying it.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - I OWN THUNDERBIRDS! And if you believe that, I have some ocean front property in Arizona...Ah, love my George Straight. **_

* * *

Chapter 30

_**Six Weeks Later**_

Alan Tracy smiled as he rocked his daughter, having already fed and changed the little one.

Tin-Tin came into the room, modeling her IR uniform. "And I am back, baby!"

Alan frowned. "I still say no fair. Emily cleared you for duty before me."

Rolling her eyes, Tin-Tin sighed. "Brain surgery and a three week coma trumps a c-section and two days of bed rest. And technically, I was back on duty two weeks ago, even if it was only running command and control at home. Scott will probably have me on remote command on the first couple of rescues."

"There might not be any rescues before I'm cleared," Alan said hopefully.

"Well, I do have something you are cleared for," Emily said from the doorway, smiling at the baby who looked to be resisting going to sleep. "I think someone wants her lullaby, Daddy."

Alan grinned at the name but wouldn't be distracted. "Cleared for what, Em?"

Emily leaned against the doorframe. "You can fly Julie to New York. It is nice to have another sister-in-law who doesn't fly a Thunderbird. Kate wants Julie to attend a meeting for her, since Scott says she needs to be recertified on some IR stuff. Oh, and John has something to drop off for your publishing house, and I know you want to meet with your editor."

Tin-Tin laughed. Emily did sometimes feel out of place with the family when it came to the Thunderbirds. And Julie, while now a lot more understanding of the "family business" was content only to be involved with the publicly acknowledged Tracy business.

"When does Julie want to go?" Alan asked, cheering up at the idea of not being coddled for a short period of time. The smother hens really were working over time since he had woken up.

"After lunch," Emily said with a nod before turning and leaving.

Tin-Tin smiled and kissed both her babies (as ever woman knows her oldest child is her husband) before turning around to change back into regular clothes.

Alan looked down at his daughter and kissed Sammie as well. "Song, baby girl? Huh?"

Sammie cooed, the frown disappearing as she cuddled closer to her father.

Tin-Tin came back in as Alan was finishing up the song.

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,  
Are also on the faces of people going by.  
I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"  
They're really sayin', "I love you."_

_I hear babies cryin'. I watch them grow.  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_Yes, I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

Tin-Tin picked up a now sleeping Sammie and gently placed her in the crib.

"Hmm," Alan murmured, kissing her from behind. "Sammie's asleep. No one is expecting us until lunch…"

Tin-Tin leaned back into her husband's embrace, only to groan when her wrist communicator began to buzz.

Whipping around, Tin-Tin kissed Alan quickly and ran down the hall.

Sighing, Alan leaned down a brushed a finger over Sammie's cheek. "And I thought the cold showers ended when your mommy and I got married."

* * *

IR was just getting ready to leave when Alan leaned into the room.

"A-Alan!" Brains said cheerfully. "I-I w-wasn't s-sure how long the re-re…mission would be. So I have co-co…I'll be at the d-desk."

"That's fine," Alan said. "Julie and I thought we'd leave early for New York, so I'll be headed out right behind you. What's the rescue anyways?"

"Tsunami in Japan," John said grimly. "Hopefully there was enough warning so the body count won't be too high."

Everyone nodded, recalling similar rescues where it seemed they were mainly helping shore things up for recovery units.

"Be careful," Alan said. "Onaha has some salmon steaks to grill for whenever you get back."

The family waved him off before climbing into the portraits to head for their respective birds. In Tracy One, Alan grinned as Thunderbirds One and Two headed towards Japan.

"Thunderbirds are go," he murmured as he began to taxi down the runway.

"Do you ever get used to it?" Julie asked, watching her husband and family fly off.

"Not really," Alan said, knowing exactly what Julie meant. "You just learn to accept it better. Just tell Gordon the same thing I've been telling my brothers for years."

"And what is that, Allaine?" Julie asked, her stress making the French accent more prominent.

"Come back alive or I'll kick your ass," he muttered as they took to the skies themselves.

Julie's laughter was still going even as they leveled off and headed for New York.

* * *

Ayoko Wattamee exited her hotel in the Marshall Islands. Her brother had convinced her to stop at the resort to rest for a few days after finishing the conference. Smiling at the sun on her face, she had to admit he had been right. Ayoko had devoted herself to her late husband's family business since the death of their only son, Tomo. Maybe she should call Alan, her honorary son, to see if a visit would be a good idea. Ayoko had yet to hold Alan's daughter…

"Madame Wattamee," a cool voice came from behind her.

Ayoko froze. There went her good mood…

Turning, Ayoko inclined her head. "Gina. How are you? I heard of your marriage – and your husband's tragic death."

"Yes," Gina sighed. "It was tragic. But then, not marrying my true love was far worse. I still grieve for Tomo. It is sad that the one responsible for his death has never been punished. Then again, Alan Tracy…"

"Stop," Ayoko commanded. "Alan Tracy was a brother to my son, which makes him my son as well. His daughter is my grandchild. No one not named Tracy felt greater joy when Alan awakened from his coma or when Samantha was safely born. And my son would have never married you."

"He may have not said anything to you," Gina began only to stop when Ayoko smirked.

"Tomo was speaking with my brother's mother-in-law, a respected match maker, to arrange a suitable union. You were never a contender."

Ayoko turned and walked away. That deep tissue massage the spa offered was sounding better all the time.

Gina stood in shock for a moment. "Damn him," she finally cursed before heading back to the penthouse. This had all been Alan Tracy's fault. He had turned Tomo against her even before her beloved had died. And to discover he was alive and well? Why had no one told her? Whipping out her phone, she quickly texted Aito.

_Be at the penthouse in five minutes You have explaining to do._

* * *

"OK, Brains, sounds good," Alan said smoothly. "We're approaching LaGuardia now. I'll contact you when we are heading back to the Island."

"Nicely done," Julie said as she looked over her notes. "How you ask about the rescue without _asking_ about the rescue."

"It's a secret organization for a reason, Julie," Alan sighed. "You're not still mad at Gordie, are you?"

"You don't understand," Julie began only to stop when Alan chuckled darkly.

"Julie, International Rescue has been around more than a decade. I'm twenty three. Do you really think I started as a Thunderbird when I was twelve? Nope, shipped off to boarding schools and praying my heart out every time my family appeared on the evening news. Three of the wives are involved, but Sarah is the deepest next to Tin-Tin. Then again, Tin and I have been trainees since we were teenagers. It's not easy. But if the proper rescue equipment had been available, IR wouldn't exist. Mom would still be alive. In the end, it does exist and it's not an easy life but knowing how many people are alive and well due to what we do? It makes it a lot easier to sleep at night. People with Dad's money and resources usually are content to write a check and say they did their part. That's not good enough. What good is paying for food or goods that often don't get to the people they are intended for? International Rescue is there to make sure as many people are alive to seek help as possible. Sometime we can even prevent secondary disasters."

Alan glanced at his sister-in-law with a sigh. "Have you and Gordon talked about this at all?"

"Gordon can just be so stubborn…"

"And you can't?" Alan asked.

"Well, maybe."

"Julie," Alan sighed again. "Gordo can be stubborn, like all the Tracy men. But so are the women we married. It's takes a strong woman to take us on. And you are stronger than you think you are, Julie. And don't take this the wrong way, but it takes two to make an argument. Ask him about things, listen to him…don't assume. You know what they say about assume – you make an ass out of you and me."

Julie rubbed her protruding belly. She did owe it to her unborn child to give Gordon a chance. And starting when she went back to the Island, she would.

Picking back up her notes, Julie slipped them back into her briefcase. One battle at a time – boardroom first, bedroom second.

* * *

"Aito," Gina snapped as she shut the door behind her. "Was there anything you forgot to tell me?"

Lori jumped up from the couch where she had been reading a gossip magazine on her tablet.

"Oh! Madame Yoshida. Mister Yamamoto left earlier. Something about business in New York."

"Do you not have actual work to do?" Gina hissed at Lori.

"Yes, um yes. I have to go pick up some vitamins for your uncle. I'll be back."

Lori fled as fast as her cowardly soul hurried her usually lazy feet.

"Aito went to New York," the Hood said from the doorway. "An informant let him know that Alan Tracy submitted a flight plan. He wanted to check on the young man's condition himself before informing you. And then we can act."

"Act on what?" Gina questioned. "The fact that Tomo's killer has once more shown that demons are protecting their own?"

Now it was the Hood's turn to smirk. "Consider this," the villain said. "If Alan Tracy is well and traveling to the States, then his child is on Tracy Island. And yes, I know my niece gave birth to his spawn. Maybe we would put the television news on for you more if you hadn't shot out two monitors in the time I have known you."

Suddenly the Hood froze, gesturing to a doorway. Gina whipped around and moved quickly to the door. Throwing it open, she grabbed Lori by the wrist and pulled her in.

"Haven't you ever heard that an eavesdropper never hears anything good for themselves?" Gina hissed.

Lori broke free but finding Gina blocking the doorway, the nurse attempted to flee through the kitchen, wanting to use the service entrance. But the Hood quickly stopped that, using his telekinesis to move a desk in front of the door. Spinning around, Lori ran to the balcony. Climbing up on a railing, Lori balanced and prepared to jump to a neighboring balcony.

Before she could attempt the maneuver, Gina was on the balcony, making a grab for her. Lori swerved and then lost her balance, plummeting thirty feet to the unforgiving sidewalk below.

Stepping back into the shadows, Gina watched coldly as people gathered around the shattered body that had been Lori Bete.

"According to the news," the Hood said coldly, "the Thunderbirds are on their way to Japan for a rescue. Alan Tracy is in New York. So we can feel free to head to Tracy Island. As Colonel Chivington – a man whose dedication to a cause I can truly admire – once said – "From Nits grow lice. Kill them all." We will start with Alan Tracy's spawn."

* * *

**_A/N - If it feels like I created the character of Lori just to kill her off, credit that to Sam1. She was really pissed at someone. Eh, what are friends for if not to create a fictional character based on someone a friend despises just so you can kill her off later?_**

**_Colonel Chivington? Google the creep, and be nauseated. Not someone I could admire - or avoid shooting if I had ever met him - but I can see the Hood liking him._**

**_Quick update, but not sure when the next will be. Have a good weekend. ~CC_**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - no.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Aito Yamamoto hoisted his carryon bag higher on his shoulder. He smirked slightly as he began to travel through LaGuardia International Airport. Thanks to a friend, Aito was aware of Alan Tracy arriving soon. Aito's plan was simple – seize the blonde and bring him directly to Gina. He really didn't care who killed Alan Tracy – Gina or the Hood. But he was personally hoping for Gina. If the madwoman killed the Tracy heir, Aito could step in as his cousin's nearest kin and take over the company temporarily…

Until Gina was dead. By the hand of the legal system, the Tracys or even if he had to aid fate, Aito didn't care. Unlike his crazy boss/ cousin by marriage, Aito knew what he was doing…

"Aito Yamamoto?"

Aito turned to see a slender brunette woman who he suddenly recognized as being both an FBI agent and a Tracy friend. His heart plummeted as Daria gave him a smirk.

"Supervisory Special Agent Daria Delgado, FBI. I have some questions for you."

Aito considered running when a sandy-haired man sighed and broke away from where he had been leaning.

"Don't think of running," Agent Sanders sighed. "I just bought this outfit and if it gets messed up, I'll be pissed."

Stone-faced, Aito allowed himself to be led away. From the corner of his eye, he saw Alan Tracy escorting a young woman through the crowded concourse.

Fate hated him.

* * *

Alan walked up to the concierge with a smile, accepting the keys to a rental vehicle that Ann-Marie had waiting for him.

"OK," Alan smiled as Julie buckled herself in. "I'll drop you off at the Towers, then I'll head to my meeting with the publisher. Do you want me to make you lunch or should we head out. I can have Ann-Marie get us reservations at Trenia's?"

"Why don't we finish and just head home," Julie sighed.

"Uh-uh," Alan shook his head. "The Smother-Hens freak if I don't eat properly and you are eating for two. Lunch and then we head back."

Julie leaned back with a smile. "Trenia's, I suppose. But something light. No matter what I eat, I get heartburn later."

"So," Alan asked as he merged into the New York City traffic. "Are you and Gordon going to find out the baby's sex?"

Julie nodded. "Oui. I am thinking boy since he keeps giving me such an upset stomach. Gordon insists it's a girl for the same reason." Eyeing Alan with a smile, Julie chuckled. "Alright, did you put girl or boy in the baby pool?" Gordon had been perturbed, knowing Alan had yet to lose a baby pool. He insisted he was going to win this one.

"Neither," Alan grinned. "I put in for twins."

Julie eyed Alan warily. No. No way.

No way.

* * *

Daria rubbed the back of her neck as she stared through the one way mirror into the interrogation room.

"What are you going to hit him with?" Sanders asked her as he stood next to her. "Technically, we don't have anything to hold him on. We could get in trouble for false imprisonment if his lawyers bring that up."

"We have the right to question any individual who may have pertinent information on any on-going criminal investigation," Daria countered coolly. "And I didn't arrest him. I just told him I wanted to speak with him. As for not having anything…" Daria grinned. "He doesn't know that."

Entering the room, Daria sat down and began playing with her I-Pad. Making sure the volume was off, she began to play Cookie Jam. She was stuck on level 108 and was determined Amazon wouldn't make her buy anymore cheats.

"If you have something in my file," Aito said angrily, his cool façade failing him. "I have the right to know."

"You work for your cousin Regina Yoshida," Daria said, throwing the fact out.

"Gina Tanaka is my cousin by marriage," Aito agreed.

"You are her right hand man."

"I work closely with her."

"Did you help her kill your cousin?"

Aito stiffened. "I had nothing to do with his death."

Daria stopped herself from cursing when she failed the level for the 37th time. Turning the I-Pad back to the main screen, she set it down. "Strangely enough, I believe you are innocent of that. However, your visa says that when it comes to attacks on the Tracy Family, you are guilty as sin. I have a witness who can place a man of your description outside the cabin where a woman was murdered during the Olympics. Yup. I got witnesses coming out all over placing you in the right place at some very bad times. All nice, respectable people. Even…" Daria paused dramatically. "Even a shrink when Jack Mitchell managed to get out and get to New York to shoot Jeff Tracy. Wow. You may not have killed your cousin but you have no problem helping his "grieving widow" go after a lot of innocent people."

Standing, Daria smiled coldly. "Do yourself a favor. Give up Gina, get me a conviction and you may get to die in Japan instead of a New York prison." With that said, Daria walked out.

With a shaking hand, Aito removed the antacids he had been allowed to keep when he was brought into the FBI office. There was only one thing he could do in this matter…

* * *

Alan was smiling as he left his publisher. Irving had been thrilled by both John's new book and Alan's outline. The publishing house had been more than happy to give Alan an extension, under the circumstances, but Alan had used his time well since waking from his coma. After all, he wasn't allowed to work on any Tracy Industries work, Thunderbirds, Sammie slept half the time, he couldn't go running as much…even sex had been off limits until VERY recently.

Alan had been very bored.

When his phone rang, Alan glance down and cheerfully answered, "Moshi moshi Haha," Alan greeted Tomo's mother, who had long ago semi-adopted Alan and insisted he call her mom as well. "When are you coming to meet your granddaughter?"

Ayoko Wattamee laughed. "I am actually vacationing in the Marshall Islands. I had been attending negotiations for a local resort and my brother reminded me I have not taken time off since your wedding. So if you want, I can come in a few days."

"Sounds great," Alan said enthusiastically.

"Oh, you would not believe who I saw," Ayoko said.

"Who?" Alan said absently as he climbed into his rental car.

"Gina Tanaka," Ayoko said. "Do you believe she thought our Tomo would have married her?"

"You saw her in Japan?" Alan said as he started the car.

"No," Ayoko responded. "I saw her this morning, she's apparently staying on the Island."

Alan froze. The Marshall Islands were way too close to Tracy Island…and not where Gina was supposed to be. If she was pretending to be in Japan it meant she was up to no good where she was.

And where she was now was far too close to his precious daughter.

"Haha, I have to go. I'll call you soon." Hanging up, he threw the car in gear and raced out of the garage.

Activating his blue tooth he called Ann-Marie. Before his father's PA could respond Alan was speaking.

"Ann-Marie, tell Julie to be ready to go in ten minutes and out front. Then can you file my return flight plan to leave as soon as we get to LaGuardia. And call Daria Delgado. No. Dad and the others are unavailable. Please, Ann-Marie – it's a matter of life or death."

* * *

"Giving Yamamoto time to stew?" Sanders asked as Daria closed the door behind her.

"Just hoping he can see the wisdom of giving up his cousin," Daria muttered. "Did you hear back from France?"

Sanders sighed and leaned back against the wall. "No positive ID from anyone. If Yamamoto doesn't roll he may have to be cut loose."

Daria glanced back into the room. "What is he doing?"

Looking himself, Sanders shrugged. "Antacids. He was told it was ok. After all – he isn't being charged with anything at the moment."

Daria frowned but before she could say anything her phone ring. "Ms. Thompson…Whoa. Slow down. Alan says she is where? Dammit! Tanaka is supposed to be in Japan. No, I would have to send an inquiry through official channels but even if Gina is in the Marshall Islands, we can't do anything about it; it's out of my jurisdiction. It's not a crime to go on vacation."

Heading back in, Daria slammed her hands down in front of Aito. "What is Gina Tanaka doing in the Marshall Islands?"

"Waiting," Aito said dully.

"Waiting for what?" Daria said.

"Opportunity," Aito said as he began to cough violently.

Sanders, who had come in behind Daria, handed Aito a box of tissues.

"Opportunity? For what? To go after Alan Tracy again?"

"Sins of the fathers…" Aito gasped before he began to cough up blood and shake violently. "The majo did this to me!" he cried out, collapsing as more blood came up.

Daria ran to the wall and called 911 while Greg Sanders bent over the stricken man.

Stretching up a bloody hand, Aito grasped at Sanders. "She murdered her husbands through witchcraft. Now me. It was that majo!"

Within minutes the paramedics had arrived, but they quickly pronounced Aito as dead. The man was taken off for autopsy and his "antacids" were bagged as evidence – probably poisoning. Daria had typed something in to her phone and looked at Sander, appalled.

"Majo," Daria murmured. "He called her a majo. According to Google translator, that is Japanese for witch. Gina is cleaning up behind herself."

* * *

Thousands of miles away, the Hood smiled coolly. He had planted the idea in Aito's mind that when he died, it would be by Gina's hand. Gina probably would have, in time. All the Hood had done by switching Aito's antacids for belladonna laced discs was speed things up.

Once they had struck at the Tracys by eliminating their children, Gina would die as well.

* * *

"You could have stayed," Alan said, as he pushed Tracy One to its max.

"No way," Julie said. "This is our family."

Once on their way, Alan had explained everything to his sister-in-law. Not surprisingly, Julie was as determined as Alan was to protect little Samantha.

"I contacted my father," Julie said. "He and Lady P are on their way from South America. Have you been able to reach the Island yet?"

Alan shook his head as he focused on flying the top of the line jet. "And according to Ann-Marie, the rescue is still on-going in Japan. Emily is even there as part of the Tracy Charitable Trust. Brains is up doing maintenance on Thunderbird Five."

"We'll get there in time," Julie tried to assure her friend.

"We have to," Alan said grimly. "We have to."

* * *

**A/N - Advice? Don't watch Supernatural and then plan a death scene. "LARP and the Real Girl" is an awesome Charlie episode. Ah...Charlie. The only female Winchester Fans don't want dead. Considering she and the boys bat for the same team could explain that.**

**More soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - Nope. Not mine. Well, the OCs are, including the crazy lady. NO - I do not resemble that remark.**_

_**Just be grateful for the fast update.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Meteorologists would later say the storm appeared out of nowhere. Some would blame global warming. Others would say it was a sign of the end of times…

Considering how much it slowed the Hood and Gina Tanaka from getting to Tracy Island, one might say it was just the opposite.

On Tracy Island, the winds still were whipping and the rain fell in sheets. Occasionally, a lightning bolt tore across the horizon and thunder shook the buildings. In the main house, Onaha puttered around the kitchen while Brains monitored the Thunderbirds. In another room, where the sun usually shone from three sides and the children did schoolwork in the home school set up for the grandchildren, Jason Tracy walked his younger brother DJ through some basic Hebrew while his only older cousin, Elizabeth, practiced her French.

"This will be easier when Julie comes back," Elizabeth grumbled.

Jason turned to answer her and then froze.

"Lizzie," Jason whispered and pointed.

Elizabeth was about to chew Jason out for calling her by that hated nickname when her midnight blue eyes went wide. "That's the crazy broad who hurt Mom," Elizabeth muttered, seeing the woman walk past the one way glass, designed to allow sunshine in but not let anyone see the children within. From the outside, most would assume the room to be a greenhouse – a safety feature in Kate Tracy's eyes when she planned it.

Kyrano's sharp ears made him turn and go pale in shock. "Children," he said quickly. "You must stay here. I will alert your family to this. Stay locked in this room."

Kyrano left, locking the door behind him. Elizabeth raised one eyebrow at Jason.

"Are we really gonna stay here?" she asked.

"Hell no!" Jason grinned. Looking back at his younger brother and cousins he nodded. "OK, guys, I need you to hide here. We gotta go help Kyrano. OK?"

The four younger boys nodded and went back to what they were doing. Jason was the undisputed leader and they listened to him without question.

Much to Elizabeth's annoyance.

Pulling out a paperclip from the desk, Jason quickly unlocked the door. He was lucky Uncle Alan hadn't set up the electronic lock here yet. Jason figured it might be a couple years before he could crack those as well as his Mom could.

Elizabeth and Jason were in the hall when he suddenly pulled her back. "Wait," Jason hissed.

The Hood quickly was heading down the hall towards Grandpa's office, currently set up as Command and Control, pushing Onaha in front of him. Gina had been following him when she suddenly stilled and moved in the opposite direction towards Uncle Alan and Aunt Tin-Tin's rooms. The children were torn about what to do when a crash and a the sound of Onaha screaming made up their minds.

Running towards Command and Control, Elizabeth yanked Jason back before he ran free, mumbling, "Thunderbirds are go!"

* * *

Elizabeth sighed. Boys were nuts.

Alan gripped the controls of Tracy One, heading straight into the storm that seemed to be centralized on Tracy Island. He was having uncomfortable flashbacks to his plane crash…

"Allaine?" Julie murmured. Alan raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. "Don't crash this plane, alright?"

Alan chuckled, Julie joining him after a moment.

It really had been an absurd request.

* * *

Gina entered the suite of rooms, looking at the pictures Alan had placed throughout. Pictures when he was younger, of graduations, of weddings –

She froze as she saw a picture of Alan, his wife and her Tomo. Gina remembered this and recalled that she should have been in it. To her annoyance, she realized the photgraph had been matted so it was as if Gina hadn't been there.

Picking the framed picture up, Gina smashed it to the ground, pleased at the shattering of glass and porcelain. In the silence that followed her act of violence, Gina heard a small noise from a neighboring room.

Moving quickly, Gina could see a beautifully decorated nursery. By the window was a crib and in the crib was a tiny baby girl, blonde curls already covering her small head. A delicate nose wrinkled before brilliant blue eyes opened. They were not the baby blue that most infants would possess but were instead the vibrant blue eyes that Gina had only seen in one other person she knew.

Alan Tracy's eyes looked up at Gina from the baby who suddenly cooed and smiled, reaching up tiny hands. In the six weeks Sammie had been alive, she had only known love, cuddles and smiles. Surely here was someone else to pick her up…

Gina silently reached into the crib and picked the baby up.

"So tiny," she murmured. "So fragile, aren't you? You shouldn't even exist. If I could not have my Tomo's baby, why should Alan Tracy have you?"

* * *

Kyrano turned, horrified, at the sight of his wife being pushed ahead of his hated brother.

"Professor Hackenbacker," the Hood said pleasantly, as if at an afternoon tea. "Please step away from the communications."

"Th-the Tracys know y-you are here," Brains stammered.

"And what can the Thunderbirds do while in Japan?" the villain said coolly. "By the time they return, I will be gone. Then again, every living soul on this Island will be dead in my wake. Now, where are the children?"

"What children?" Kyrano asked, numb.

"Come now, little brother," the Hood chided. "The Tracys are well known. Scott Tracy married an FBI Agent named Kate – they have two sons. John Tracy married a doctor, Emma? Emily? She bore him a son and a daughter. Virgil Tracy married a girl from their home town in Kansas. They had two sons as well. And Alan – dear little Alan. You let him marry your daughter, my rightful heir. He sullied our bloodlines with a mongrel bitch. He couldn't even father a worthy son. No. A little girl, isn't it?"

Kyrano rushed at his brother, screaming, "You will stay away from Samantha!"

With a wave of his hand, the Hood pushed at his brother, tossing him into Brains and knocking both men unconscious.

"No!" Onaha cried, rushing to her husband's side.

"Now," the Hood said pleasantly. "I will ask again – Where Are The Children?"

Onaha raised her head defiantly. "I will die first."

"You'll die anyways," her brother-in-law coolly said. "And so will the children. Even if I have to burn this house down around them."

* * *

Alan somehow managed to land Tracy One, but his worry that Gina was near his precious baby had only increased when his approach signal had gone unanswered. Pressing a button on his watch, Alan sent out a signal to the Thunderbirds but knew it would be a while before his family could get home.

"You should stay here," Alan muttered to Julie as he exited the hanger, heading towards the elevator that led to his father's office.

"Like hell," Julie snapped. "Do you really think I will leave you alone in this? That is not what real family does."

Alan thought about arguing with his friend and now sister-in-law but decided he really didn't have the time.

"Well," he sighed. "At least Parker will have reason to be mad at me and won't be as hard on Gordy."

* * *

Jason and Elizabeth looked wide-eyed into the Grandpa's office. Brains and Kyrano were both unconscious on the floor and some guy in an exotic robe was looming over Onaha.

"Who's the bald freak?" Jason whispered to Elizabeth who shrugged in response.

"_Now. I will ask again – Where Are The Children?"_

"_I will die first."_

"_You'll die anyways. And so will the children. Even if I have to burn this house down around them."_

"What is it with our family and nut jobs?" Elizabeth muttered before looking at Jason. To her surprise, he had already begun to move forward, entering the office.

Later, Jason would wonder how the Hood knew, but suddenly the man turned and smiled at the two children.

"Ah, here they are now? But where are the other children?"

"Bite me, Baldy," Jason snapped.

"You should respect me, child," the Hood yelled.

"Respect," Elizabeth said coolly, sounding oddly like her mother. "Is earned. You are a bully and we won't give in to a bully."

"Even a child knows what you are," Onaha angrily responded.

"I'll show you what I am," the Hood said as his eyes began to glow red, frightening the children who tried not to show it.

Suddenly, the elevator door snapped open and Alan jumped out startling the Hood. Jason saw his chance.

Running towards the villain, Jason jumped into a flying kick just like his mother had taught him. "HI-YAH!" he yelled, his foot landing solidly in the man's chest, pushing him backwards and through the patio doors.

Unfortunately for the Hood, they were still closed.

The glass shattered and the Hood fell backwards onto the lanai. Shaking off the glass in the whipping rain, he moved back towards the gate that separated the patio from the pool area. "You will die, Alan Tracy!" the Hood screamed. "You will die and your child and all of your brothers' children will die!"

In the office, Julie grasped Jason and Elizabeth, pulling them behind the large desk to shield them from both the elements and the madman. Alan glanced back and moved towards the Hood shape hole in the glass doors.

"It may not be today," the Hood screamed above the wind. "It may not be tomorrow. But I will win!"

The last word had barely left his mouth when a clap of thunder deafened them all even as a lightning bolt struck the metal fence – a fence the Hood had just placed his hand on.

Alan closed his eyes against the glare of the electricity, feeling every hair on his body stand up straight. It was like the worst case of static electricity ever. Opening his eyes, he looked on in horror at the smoldering Hood.

Running towards the man, Alan stared in disbelief. Could it really be over?

"ALLAINE!"

Alan ran back into the house. Kneeling in front of his niece and nephew, he hugged them close.

"Are you two alright? Where are the others?"

"The boys are all in the classroom," Elizabeth said.

"But Uncle Alan, we saw someone else in the hallway," Jason spoke up. "A dark haired lady went towards your rooms."

"Do you think?" Julie asked in horror.

Alan stood up and ran down to his suite, barely noticing the shattered frame as he headed into the nursery.

The empty nursery.

* * *

_**Who recognizes what Jason called the Hood?**_


	33. Chapter 33

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - Nope. But this is almost the end. One more chapter and an epilogue.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

_A few minutes earlier…_

"So tiny," Gina murmured as she held the six week old in her arms with surprising gentleness. "So perfect, aren't you? You look like this china doll my mother had. I wasn't allowed to touch her. I wanted to hold and rock her when I was little but mother wouldn't let me. The one time I picked up the doll my mother snatched it from my hands and smacked me. Said that I didn't understand how fragile or valuable that doll was. When I closed up her house, I dropped the doll. I guess mother was right – I hadn't understood."

Gina turned towards the window when she heard a sound through the storm. Looking up, she saw the sleek jet owned by the Tracys approaching. Alan. Alan was almost home. Looking down at the baby, Gina smiled.

"Your daddy is home. He wants to save you, baby. But he can't have you. Alan would break you just like he broke Tomo. Maybe I should break you first."

Gina thought deeply before picking up a lacy pink blanket and wrapping Sammie in it. Heading out into the hall, Gina moved towards the main doors to the outside. It took a moment, with the baby in her arms, but Gina finally wrenched it open and headed out into the storm. There were some lovely cliffs not far from the mini-village the Tracys had established.

"_Rock-a-bye baby,"_ she sang as she walked against the wind. _"On a cliff top. To break daddy's heart, you will soon drop.."_

* * *

Thunderbird One raced through the skies, desperately trying to get back to the Island in time. Luckily the rescue in Japan had been fairly easy. Emily, who had followed in Tracy Two, was establishing shelters for the survivors. Most of the communities still had major buildings standing, so she had considered it a head start.

Thunderbird Two wasn't far behind and Emily would return separately…But with clear instructions to keep her informed.

Scott looked at his father, worried about the children but definitely about Alan. They knew what they would do to protect their children and Alan was no different.

Both of them prayed for Lucy to watch over all of the babies…but for once, no lilac scent comforted the.

* * *

Alan stared in dismay at the empty crib. Gina had his precious baby. His Sammie…

Suddenly, the patio doors in his bedroom slammed open. Alan ran into that room and went to shut them against the elements – when he saw it. A shadowy form somehow surrounded by light.

Alan moved onto the patio that looked over the pools, trying to figure out what he had seen. Blinking against the wind and rain, a sudden flash of lightening lit up the path leading to the bluffs. In that moment he saw Gina, her black hair plastered to her head and a pink wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Sammie," Alan whispered before he repeated his daughter's name, now as a scream. "SAMMIE!"

With the litheness that had made him such a gifted athlete, Alan jumped over the railing, sliding down the support beam onto the lanai. Slipping slightly in the rain, Alan cursed as he began his desperate run to catch up with Gina before she could hurt his baby.

Alan ignored the whispered fear of Gina having already hurt Sammie. That thought couldn't be allowed to surface. He had to save his baby.

He just had to.

* * *

Jason pulled away from Julie, who had joined Onaha in helping Kyrano and Brains sit up.

"Luckily," Onaha sighed. "I think you were both just dazed."

"D-dazed?" Brains groaned. "If th-that is d-dazed, I h-hate to see a con-con-con…a bad head injury."

Looking into the sky, Jason cheered. "Thunderbird One is here. Dad's home.

"Jason, mon petite," Julie called out. "Get away from the broken door. You could cut yourself."

Jason continued to look out through the rain. Elizabeth joined him, whispering. "You think he's dead?" she pointed at the Hood.

"If he's not, he will be when my mom gets here," Jason said confidently.

Elizabeth shrugged even as she pulled him away from the shattered glass. That sounded about right.

* * *

Alan slipped and fell twice as attempted to reach Gina. He paused several times, not sure which path she would take when the shadowy light would once more appear. Alan wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he trusted it. The light gave off a warmth and comfort that let him feel confident in it.

"I'm coming, Sammie," he murmured as he fell once more. "Daddy's coming.

* * *

Scott and Jeff jumped out of Thunderbird One and quickly made their way to the main villa. Both had taken note of Tracy One. Both knew that meant Alan was here, facing Gina, the Hood or Both. Two people who hated Alan with an obsessive passion, two people who wanted him dead.

Not on their watch.

Bursting into Command and Control, Scott found his arms suddenly full of his oldest son.

"Daddy! I beat up the bald freak!"

Elizabeth sighed as she moved towards her grandfather. "He did do a great kick, just like Auntie Kate taught him. But I think the bolt of lightning did more damage," she gestured to the broken glass.

Pushing the grandchildren back to his oldest son, Jeff cautiously went onto the lanai. Bending down by the Hood, Jeff slowly turned the man over and examined him. Suddenly, Jeff stood up, yelling back into the house.

"Scott! I have a pulse. It's weak but present."

Scott ran onto the patio and helped his father get their enemy into the house. "We need to get him downstairs," Scott sighed. "We can't do much until at least Sarah and Virg get here."

"Brains can tell us what to do," Julie said firmly, having already pulled out a collapsible gurney from a supply closet. "They need to be in the infirmary anyways. You two must go to Alan. He went to check on Sammie. The children saw Gina Tanaka head towards the nursery and Alan has not returned."

Jeff and Scott quickly secured the Hood to the gurney and ran out, checking Alan's suite before looking around, seeing an odd light in the jungle.

"Come on, Dad," Scott yelled. "One down, one to go."

The two Tracys ran into the jungle, praying they could get there in time.

* * *

Gina stood on the edge of the cliff, smiling even as wind and rain tore at her hair and clothes. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, even as thunder shook the ground beneath her feet.

In her arms, Sammie fussed. She didn't like this lady, she didn't like this place, she wanted…DADDY!

Alan broke through the last of the jungle, freezing at the sight of his precious baby in Gina's arms…Gina who was way too close to the edge of the cliff.

"Gina!" he yelled finally. "Give me back my daughter."

"Why do you get a baby, Alan?" Gina screamed. "Why do you and your love get a baby? Where is my child with Tomo?"

Alan wanted to try and rationalize with Gina but one look into her demented face and he knew it was useless.

"Gina," Alan pleaded. "Samantha is innocent. Please – kill me if you want to, but let my baby go."

"Oh, I'm going to let her go," Gina said pleasantly. "I'll let her go all the way down…_And down will come baby," _Gina sang.

"NO!" Alan screamed. "Please, Gina…I'm begging you. Don't hurt my Sammie."

"_Let her go," _a new voice spoke.

"Tomo," Gina and Alan both breathed out, staring at the translucent figure only a few feet to Gina's right.

"_Come to me, Gina," _Tomo softly said, holding out a hand.

Gina held out her right hand. Sammie loosely held in her left arm. Alan used her distraction to rush forward and snatch his daughter, rolling to the muddy ground and several feet away from the madwoman.

Gina never noticed the loss of the baby as she walked straight towards Tomo…

She did, however, eventually noticed the rocks two hundred feet below. Or at least she did as she smashed into them. Then she knew nothing at all. And she never would again.

The wind and the rain stopped as suddenly as they had started. Tomo nodded and smiled at Alan, who could have sworn he heard the brother of his heart whisper, _"I am always with you, Otuto." _

Tomo faded from sight while the light Alan had followed vanished as well, leaving the scent of lilacs behind, even as Alan began to stand, gently rocking his baby.

"Daddy's here now, baby," Alan cooed to the cherub in his arms. "Daddy's here."

* * *

**A/N Ain't Karma a bitch.**

**Hmm. New pen name for me?**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - no.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Jeff and Scott burst out of the foliage, their hearts in their throats when they saw the empty cliff.

"Hey guys," Alan said from his position on a nearby boulder.

"Allie!" Scott cried out in relief. "Are you ok? Sammie?"

"She's a little wet and kinda scared," Alan said, cuddling his daughter as he stood up. "But I think she's ok. I'd still like to take her back to the house, if only to get her changed."

"Where's Gina," Jeff asked when Alan simply began to walk away.

Alan turned and gestured to the cliff. "First step was a doozy. I give fifty-fifty odds for her body washing up to the beach within three days. It will depend on the current, I suppose."

"Did you…" Scott began, shocked.

"Did I push that bitch over?" Alan asked. "Nope. She was about to walk off the cliff, Sammie in her arms when – when a flash of lightning distracted her. I grabbed Sammie, she fell. Maybe I should have tried to grab her too, but the area was slippery and I might have been willing to risk my life for a psychopath but not my daughter's."

Scott and Jeff looked at each other as Alan disappeared into the jungle with Sammie.

"He's not telling us something," Jeff murmured.

"I know," Scott sighed. "We know Alan wouldn't have killed Gina, not outright. Not unless he felt there was no choice."

"Maybe there wasn't one," Jeff countered.

"No," Scott said firmly. "He would have admitted he did it and said it was in self-defense. But something happened that he doesn't want to talk about."

Thinking back to various incidents where his sons – especially Alan – had been endangered Jeff sighed.

Yeah, he got that.

As they headed back towards the main house, Scott looked up to see Thunderbird Two approaching.

"Kate will be annoyed," he sighed. Seeing his father's questioning look, Scott shrugged. "There's no one left to shoot."

That remark made Jeff chuckle as he followed his oldest son.

Yeah, he got that, too.

* * *

Kate ran up the walkway, trying to make sure she wasn't seen, the spare gun she kept on Thunderbird Two clenched in her hands. It would have been faster to use the elevator from the silos to Jeff's office, but as she pointed out to the others, if the Hood and Gina were on Tracy Island, they would most likely be in Command and Control.

No one would be bone-headed enough to use that entrance.

"Mommy!" Jason called out, running through a broken glass door.

"Jason, mon petite!" Julie called out from inside the house. "Did I not say to stay away from the broken glass?"

"Aw, I'm good Auntie Julie," Jason grinned even as he ran to his mother.

Kate lowered her weapon before reaching down for her first born. "Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Jason promised. "I even helped take out the bad guy. HE-YAH!" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said as she and Tin-Tin came up behind Kate, Virgil, John and Gordon trailing in the women's wake.

Julie gingerly opened the second patio door, wincing when another piece of glass fell from the first, before allowing Elizabeth out of the house and into her father's arms.

"Some bald freak was yelling about killing all Tracys when Uncle Allie came in and distracted him so I ran up and kicked him – HE-YAH – and then he went through the glass and then he got up and started going all nutso and then he was hit by lightning," Jason said in a cheerful ramble.

"So…the Hood is dead?" Gordon asked cautiously as he carefully examined Julie. "And everyone is ok. Well, except the Hood."

"The Hood is alive," Onaha said as she came out of the house. "Virgil, Sarah, we could use your help in the infirmary. I don't know what to do for that man and Brains and my husband were both injured by him."

The two medics, Onaha following them, quickly ran into the villa while Tin-Tin spoke up. "Julie, where are the children?"

"Most of them are in the classroom," Elizabeth assured her aunt from the comfort of her father's arms. "Except Sammie. She was in her nursery but the crazy lady who hurt Mommy took her and Uncle Alan went after them and Uncle Scott and Grandpa went after him. Daddy, can we have ice cream once everyone gets back? It's been a rough afternoon."

Tin-Tin and Kate looked around frantically. "Elizabeth, where did they go?" Kate asked carefully although Tin-Tin seemed to want to shake it out of someone.

"Gina took her up to the cliff," Alan said as he emerged from the jungle. "Don't worry, the munchkin is fine, aren't you baby?" Alan smiled as he kissed his daughter again.

"Where's Gina?" Kate asked anxiously.

"And hello to you too," Scott grinned as he and Jeff emerged.

"Gina won't be a problem anymore," Alan said coldly as he moved his wife and child into the house.

John looked around. "Gordon, let's get the kids from the classroom before we get changed. Kate, you may want to give Daria a call. She's the agent in charge, right?"

Julie mumbled something about making the kids snacks while Kate rolled her eyes at her husband.

"This is going to involve a lot of paperwork, isn't it?" she moaned.

"Probably," Scott said cheerfully. "But with any luck, it will mainly be Daria's"

That did perk Kate up considerably.

* * *

Hours later, everyone was changed, Parker and Lady P had arrived (one simply cannot travel even with a flying car in the middle of a storm, can one?) and now Daria had arrived as well.

The FBI agent had begun to make her way to the Island shortly after Alan had left New York, but even catching several rides with a variety of military jets, Daria had still been several hours behind him.

After viewing and photographing the different scenes and getting statements from the family, Daria was currently leaning against a wall outside the infirmary. After a few minutes, Emily – who had arrived from Japan only a short time before Daria – emerged with a sigh.

"Any chance of getting a statement from the Hood?" Daria asked.

Kate came up behind the other two women. "Any chance of me using him for target practice?" she growled.

"No to both of you," Emily said softly as she entered what used to be part of Virgil's suite and was now office space for the medics of the family. "I'm not sure why but the Hood suffered a massive stroke. He's alive – for now. He could live another twenty minutes or another twenty years. If you want to call that living."

Seeing the confusion on the others' faces, Emily tapped a pen against the desk. "Trahan Belegant is in a near vegetative state. His mind is somewhat functioning. He can feel but not respond. He can hear but not respond. He is now and until he dies in a prison from which he can never escape."

"Talk about a fate worse than death," Daria sighed.

"He deserves it," Kate growled. "He came here to kill our babies. Not us. Not adults. The children."

"He tried to kill Alan when he was only fourteen," Emily reminded her.

"Yeah, well maybe if Alan hadn't saved him a decade ago, none of this would have happened," Kate snapped.

"Yet if I had to do it again," Alan said as he came in quietly. "I would probably do it again. And so would any of us. We aren't the kind of people to let anyone die if we can help it."

"You let Gina die," Daria pointed out, remaining silent even when Kate and Emily protested at that.

"Alan," Daria said softly. "I'm going to write up the report just as you said it happened. I viewed the scene up on the cliff. It could have happened just the way you said. But I could tell – you left something out. Now Gina was homicidal – I have enough dead bodies behind her to prove that one. But she wasn't suicidal. What really happened?"

Alan walked over to the wall, smiling at the latest family picture, taken only the week before. His baby…

"She was going to throw Sammie off the cliff," Alan said in a quiet voice. "I was begging her not to hurt her but I knew I couldn't get close enough before my Sammie…Then Tommy was there."

"Tommy?" Daria frowned, thinking of Sarah's younger son before her jaw dropped. "Tomo Wattamee was there?"

"Alan, honey," Emily began before looking desperately at Kate.

Alan ignored the women and continued. "He held out his hand and told Gina to come to him. When she started to, I realized she was completely focused on Tomo and I could grab Sammie, so I did. Then Gina was gone. End of story. I don't think I could have caught Gina and held on to Sammie. Especially not under those conditions. The weather, not that the crazy bitch had tried to kill my daughter."

Turning, Alan gave a small smile. "I don't think you want that part in your report. Onaha said to tell you dinner was almost ready. Daria, are you staying? OK, one of us can fly you back to New York tomorrow. And Em – the medi-vac copter is landing in a few minutes. You'll need to have the Hood ready for transport."

Alan left the three women standing there, staring after him. Finally, Daria spoke up.

"OK, so the official version is Gina Tanaka died by her own hand after attempting infanticide of Samantha Katherine Tracy. Case closed."

Daria left the room, muttering, "'Cause I sure as hell am not saying that a homicidal over protecting ghost killed her. No way in hell. I am not filing a report like that."

After a minute, Emily turned to Kate. "Do you believe that? That Tomo would lure Gina to her death?"

Kate was silent for so long Emily thought she wasn't going to answer. And then she did.

"What would any of his brothers – hell, any of us – do to protect Alan?"

Smiling, Emily nodded. Anything she would have said ended when her text alert beeped, letting her know that the medivac chopper had landed. She still had to get rid of…Um, she still had to assist in transporting the patient to a secure facility.

Kate headed back upstairs even as Sarah and Virgil led men with a stretcher to the infirmary, glad that the nightmare was finally over. Maybe she could finally get some sleep tonight.

"HI-YAH!" Jason could be heard yelling just before something crashed above Kate's head.

Kate sighed. Then again, maybe sleep would not be forthcoming.

* * *

_**a/n - so, the total is all henchmen dead, Gina dead, and the Hood is worse than dead. A peak into the future in the epilogue, along with a small announcement. Coming to a fan fiction page near you soon...**_


	35. Epilogue

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

_**Disclaimer - Thirty five chapters in and someone still thinks I own this?**_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_**TWENTY TWO YEARS LATER**_

Captain Jason Tracy, of the United States Air Force, gently settled his aged maternal grandfather in a comfortable chair off the lanai before sitting down himself. Smiling at Onaha when the long time housekeeper handed him a glass of lemonade, Jason leaned back, grateful for a moment's respite.

"Dad," Kate said warmly as she approached her father and son, still in her International Rescue uniform. "Are you settling in alright? Did you remember…"

"I'm old, not senile, Katie," the former FBI Director grumbled. Seeing the wounded look on his baby's face, Don Eppes sighed. "Sorry, Katie. This heat takes some getting used to."

"Yeah, well, Brains love having a roomie again," Scott smiled at his father-in-law.

As the other Tracys gathered around, Jason gestured to his aunt when Julie emerged from the house she had shared with Gordon for more than two decades.

"Aunt Julie? If your still heading back to New York tonight, can I catch a ride? I have to head back to base."

"So soon?" Kate wailed.

"Mom," Jason laughed. "I was given three weeks leave. Everyone else on the mission was only given a week."

"Yes, well, we know why you were given that much," Don said softly, patting his oldest grandchild's arm. "And I am grateful."

Jason had been due to spend a week in December with his family, since the Mars Mission was departing in January. The week hadn't been determined and then a few days after Thanksgiving, Grammy Robin had passed away. Kate and her brothers had decided the boys would take care of the legal matters, but Don had quickly been bundled off to Tracy Island. Having lost his beloved kid brother, Charlie, six months earlier, the death of his wife had been almost more than the elderly man could bear. Within the "Tracy Village" as Don had often joked, you were never alone.

Don needed that right now, something his sons couldn't guarantee their families could give.

"But Hanukah and Christmas fall together this year," Kate grumbled. "DJ got vacation for Christmas. All of the grandkids will be here."

"Yes, something that will probably annoy my in-laws," Elizabeth Tracy-Kearney, smiled at her cousin.

"They had you last year, Lizzie" Jason countered, ignoring the glare that Elizabeth gave at the hated nickname. "And at least last year we had Sam."

"So no chance of Sammie coming home?" Jeff asked as he emerged from the house, Tin-Tin next to him. Tin-Tin had been running command and control while a now retired Jeff – from both family businesses after a heart attack last year – had been doing babysitting. The "baby-sittee" in question, Jefferson Tracy II babbled happily in his grandfather's arms.

Jason stood up, snatching the baby and tossing him in the air. "Hey kiddo! Man, he looks like he should be mine, doesn't he?"

Alan sighed and stepped forward, grabbing his youngest child – and only son – from his nephew. "Well, he's not. And if you present your parents with a grandchild before a wife, they'll kick your…tushy."

"Sir, yes sir," the astronaut laughed before sobering. "She'll come around, you know."

Alan nodded, settling on a bench with his son. "Sammie was always fine with becoming a big sister before."

"Allaine," Julie sighed. "Samantha was fourteen months for Joanna, three for Valerie and six-almost-seven for Grace. She is twenty three, an age that she probably thought she was safe from becoming a big sister again. Even your parents had you when Scott was eleven."

"You know Ana Nevada had the nerve to imply Jeffy was secretly Samantha's love child?" Parker, Gordon and Julie's son, snarked.

His twin, Terry laughed. "Did you hear Sammie's response?"

Sarah shook her head with shared laughed. "That at five foot ten inches she had a hard enough time fitting in a fighter jet. Pregnant it would be impossible. And she's been in jets ever since she graduated from the Air Force Academy in May."

"Yep," Gordon grinned at his sons – Terrence worked for Tracy Enterprises, while Parker was training for the Olympics and occasionally doing rescues as needed. "Second Lt Samantha Tracy is a real fire cracker." Glancing at his younger brother, he muttered. "Wonder where she gets the temper from?"

Ignoring Alan's "her mother" and Tin-Tin's "her father", Jason shrugged. "Actually, she's a first looey now. Sam was promoted just before Thanksgiving."

"Already?" Scott said in surprise. "She wouldn't be due to be promoted yet."

"It might have been merit based, not time in rank," Jason muttered.

Alan froze. "Dammit," he snapped. "That was Sammie, wasn't it? The incident off of New York Harbor. The military refused to identify the pilots responsible for stopping the attack by those nut jobs. That was Sammie flying like a lunatic, wasn't it?"

Most of the world had seen the footage of a daredevil American fighter pilot soaring in, taking out suicide bombers who would have attacked the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island during a huge celebration for Veteran's Day.

"Uncle Alan, she was amazing that day! At one point she did 10 g's for almost eight seconds! That's practically unheard of. You should be proud," Jason argued.

"Yeah, proud right up until the moment they hand me a flag graveside," Alan choked out, holding his son with a quiet desperation. At the moment, Jeffy was the only one of his five children on the Island, Jo in Europe with the Grand Prix circuit, Val training in Boston Medical Center and Grace at Harvard, so his youngest was all the youngest Tracy son felt he could hold on to.

"Well, that's another reason why Sammie wouldn't have been able to come home for Christmas," Jason sighed. "What with the fears of another terrorist attack…"

"They want their best pilots ready," Scott, former Air Force himself, nodded.

"Just as we are no longer having problems in Europe or the Middle East, now we have to deal with some nut from Asia," Virgil grumbled.

"It was their turn, I guess," Keith offered. "Can anyone except Dad and Uncle Alan even pronounce the name of the group?"

"The Consumers of Death is how it translates. Some Harry Potter fan nick-named them the Deatheaters and now half the military calls its leader Voldemort. His actual name – which probably isn't his actual name – translates as Death and Darkness," Jason said.

Alan went so pale his family thought he would faint. Elizabeth stepped forward to take her cousin in her arms as Tin-Tin helped her husband sit.

"Alan, what is it?" came from several voices.

"Tin, do you remember that old woman on our honeymoon in Italy?" When she nodded, he continued. "She said _"Tested by fire and ice, the son of a son of the earth. Brave heart and noble spirit, rage races against logic. Whisper death, but the heart remains steadfast. It will be you who will be the father of the phoenix, and that will stop the death and darkness of his victory."_"

Jason now looked pale. "Uncle Alan, Sammie's call sign – It's Phoenix."

"That's just a coincidence," Elizabeth said before frowning. "How did she get that for a call sign?"

"Don't ask," Jason shrugged before gulping down some lemonade.

"I don't think I want to know," Alan said weakly. "Dad, can I apologize for your gray hairs now?"

"Your brothers contributed equally, Alan," Jeff said in support.

"We better go do the debrief, get it over with," Keith spoke up in order to change the subject. "And Uncle Alan? No point borrowing trouble. We Tracys find it easy enough anyhow."

Alan stood up to follow his family into the main house but stopped to kiss his son again, still in his cousin's lap. Turning to Jason, he smiled at his oldest nephew.

"Jas, can you do me a favor?" Alan asked as he removed the necklace he had worn for thirty years.

"Of course, Uncle Alan," Jason said.

"When you get back to Florida, give this to your cousin," Alan said, pressing the necklace with two charms on it into Jason's hand. "I know Sammie is still…well, being a Tracy…"

"So mule-headed," Don offered cheerfully.

Alan glared at his honorary uncle before continuing. "Tell her to put it on and not to take it off. Ever. Not until she comes home for good."

Alan turned on his heel and headed into the main house. Behind him, he could hear his niece and nephew banter back and forth and his son's babyish giggles. Turning once more, he saw the faint outline of a figure standing behind Jason and knew Tomo would protect his baby girl just as he had all those years before. With a nod to the brother of his heart, Alan headed back into the recesses of the villa.

If Alan had looked back again, he would have seen more outlines gather. Alan Eppes, Lucy Tracy, Lady Penelope, Charlie Eppes…The ones we love, never leave us and always find a way to keep watching over the ones left behind. These special people knew that the Thunderbirds may have been the protectors of the planet, but heroes need angels backing their play –

Especially when your name was Tracy.

_**A/N - OK, so I can hear some people saying even now "You can't end it there! What happens to Sammie?" To which I say, read "Baby's First Christmas" and "Angels Among Us". **_

_**So, The Tracy Stories I began with "Left By The Wayside" in January 2010 (Yikes! Five years ago!) is over. I am not crazy about this last one, as I feel I lost my motivation but I wanted to wrap this up. Nothing is worse than an unfinished story, right?**_

_**A lot has changed since this began. My husband was still Air Force, my daughter was a tween, and both of my parents were alive. You were all an incredible support to me, especially when my father died from esophageal cancer in November of 2012. You were great as I dealt with my mother's depression and then, as she recovered from that, her own cancer diagnosis in 2014. So I felt I owed this to you, to finish my series, even when I lost my motivation.**_

_**My Mom.**_

_**On February 15th, my mother, after a year long battle with colon cancer, died. While I know she is no longer in pain - emotional or physical - and that she and daddy are once more dancing in heaven, I not only lost my mother. I lost my oldest friend and the person who never stopped believing that I could be exceptional. And it still hurts so much.**_

_**So, I have to let you all know, I will not be writing for a while. Oh, maybe a one shot here or there, especially if Sammygirl1963 wants something for her birthday again this year. But I actually have an idea for a real, honest-to-god, maybe I can get paid for this, book. I want to try that. **_

_**Sammygirl1963 and Sam1 - you two are my sisters in my heart and I love you both. Post and I will review. Promise. **_

_**To all my faithful - I love you, each review, each favorite and follow, was a balm to the soul. Thank you.**_

_**All I can say now is write on, my friends. Write on.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Criminally Charmed aka - Alison (bet most of you didn't know that, did ya?)**_


End file.
